Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles novell
by IvanSV
Summary: Новеллизация игры и комикса Umbrella Chronicles


**RESIDENT EVIL ****ХРОНИКИ********АМБРЕЛЛЫ**

**CAPCOM game for Nintendo Wii**

Итак с чего же начался Resident Evil 0? А начался он с повествования о вылете команды «Браво» S.T.A.R.S. в Арклейские леса на поиск неких **маньяков-каннибалов**, которые на самом деле оказались инфицированными Т-вирусом людьми и животными. Откуда же Т-вирус взялся в Арклейских лесах? Он мог просочиться либо из лабораторий особняка Спенсера, либо из Тренировочного комплекса «Амбреллы», находившегося в нескольких милях от особняка. Но эта новеллизация не будет раскрывать причины утечки вируса. О них можно узнать из игры Resident Evil 0, или одноименной новеллы С.Д. Пери (надеюсь, она будет когда-нибудь переведена). Данная новеллизация, насколько возможно близко, пересказывает сюжет игры Resident Evil «Хроники Амбреллы» о событиях и приключениях героев вселенной Resident Evil, которые не были показаны в основных играх серии. Здесь появляется один из персонажей, который все время находился в тени, и о котором ничего не говорилось в основных играх серии.

Батальные сцены придуманы авторами новеллизации, а вот сами события, локации и сюжетные повороты за редкими исключениями (которые мы посчитали целесообразными и логичными) полностью соответствуют оригинальной игре. Возможно, некоторые эпизоды могут кому-то показаться несоответствующими сюжету игр, однако «Capcom», в своих проектах понапридумывали кучу разных альтернативных сценариев и уже, наверное, сами не смогут разобраться во всех хитросплетениях мелких (да и больших тоже) деталей вселенной Resident Evil. Поэтому, мы постарались уменьшить возможные противоречия сюжета «Хроник Амбреллы» сюжетам основной серии игр. Во избежание этих самых противоречий, мы не стали переписывать события Resident Evil 0, 1, 3 в том свете, в каком их представляют «Хроники», а придерживались так называемого, общепринятого канонического сюжета. Если хотите ознакомиться с событиями вышеуказанных частей в литературном варианте – читайте произведения С.Д. Перри. Целью написания данной работы был именно пересказ сюжета и событий игры, а не очередной фан-фик с альтернативным авторским сюжетом.

Все персонажи придуманы и принадлежат «Capcom».

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

_**1998г.**_ В Арклейских лесах, окружающих Раккун Сити, располагается особняк Спенсера с подземной лабораторией, а в нескольких милях от него – Исследовательский центр и Тренировочный комплекс «Амбреллы». Исследовательский Центр был заброшен после смерти доктора Джеймса Маркуса в 1988 году. «Амбрелла» занялась возобновлением работы центра для того, чтобы продолжить эксперименты. Организаторами плана "Восстановление" являлись Альберт Вескер и Уильям Биркин.

_После утечки Т-вируса в особняке Спеснера, особняк вместе с подземной лабораторией законсервировали во избежание распространения заразы. Причину утечки установить не уалось. Однако, каким-то образом через несколько месяцев Т-вирус поразил и Тренировочный комплекс …_

Вместо вступления кратко о событиях Resident Evil Zero:

Страшные убийства произошли в окрестностях Раккун Сити. Были найдены наполовину съеденные человеческие тела.

Элитный спецотряд S.T.A.R.S. направил команду «Браво» на место события. Из-за весьма странной поломки мотора, вертолёт команды потерпел крушение в лесу.

Всем членам отряда удалось выжить, и они наткнулись на перевернутый автомобиль военного конвоя, где обнаружили зверски растерзанные тела морских пехотинцев и судебный ордер на транспортировку приговоренного к смерти заключенного У.Коэна, тела которого рядом не оказалось. Энрико Марини, командир отряда, приказал организовать поиски Билли Коэна, который убежал с места аварии. Новый член команды «Браво», Ребекка Чемберс, наткнулась на поезд, остановившийся посреди леса, и решила его осмотреть. Очевидно, что там тоже что-то произошло; все пассажиры оказались мертвы. Но один из них поднялся и кинулся на девушку. Однако, столкнувшись лицом к лицу со смертью, она была спасена заключённым Билли Коэном. Ребекка не доверяла ему, но знала, что им стоит держаться вместе, если они хотят выбраться из этого кошмара живыми. Внезапно, поезд двинулся с места и очень быстро набрал скорость. Чтобы предотвратить неминуемое крушение состава, Билли и Ребекка включили тормозную систему, но сделали это слишком поздно, и поезд перевернулся. Каким-то чудом, им удалось уцелеть…

Как оказалось, авария произошла совсем рядом с Исследовательским центром и Тренировочным комплексом «Амбреллы».

Ребекка поверила в историю Коэна, о том, что он не виновен в смерти 23 человек.

В комплексе «Амбреллы» парочка встретила перерожденного доктора Маркуса, который рассказал им шокирующую историю своего убийства 10 лет назад: как только он успешно вывел Т-вирус, после долгих экспериментов над пиявками, два подчинённых Озвела Спенсера – Альберт Вескер и Уильям Биркин, убили доктора Маркуса, и забрали его исследования.

Лабораторные инфицированные пиявки присосались к телу Маркуса, поглощая его ДНК до тех пор, пока не воссоздали его точную копию. Новый Маркус обдумывал план мести «Амбрелле» и всему миру. Утечка Т-Вируса в Арклейских лесах могла повлечь глобальную катастрофу.

НАЧАЛО КОШМАРА

23 июля 1998г. полночь.

**Тренировочный комплекс «Амбреллы» в нескольких милях от особняка Спесера, Арклейские леса**

Эпизод происходит во время окончания событий Resident Evil Zero.

Уильям Биркин сидел в комнате наблюдения за комплексом и нервно грыз карандаш. Он даже не смотрел на экраны, на которых виднелись инфицированные, бродящие в помещениях комплекса. Инфицированные на экранах уже давно его не удивляли. Но его даже не заинтересовало то, что в поле зрения камер теперь попал член команды «Браво» S.T.A.R.S.

- Вирус вырвался на свободу - раздался голос Альберта Вескера

- Мы не сможем больше этого скрывать – взволнованным голосом ответил Биркин и обернулся к своему давнишнему коллеге, который незаметно вошел в мониторную. Глаза Альберта как всегда скрывали черные очки.

- Похоже, теперь «Амбрелле» придет конец...- невозмутимо промолвил Вескер, развернулся и пошагал к выходу. Он предполагал, что огласка – всего лишь дело времени, но его это уже не волновало.

Биркин вскочил с кресла и воскликнул ему вдогонку:

- И ты, что, просто возьмешь и уйдешь? Ведь наше исследование еще не закончено! Мы можем создать более сильный вирус!

- Делай, что хочешь, - ответил Вескер и обернулся к Уильяму. – создание Т-вируса почти завершено и его эффект нужно только лишь протестировать в боевых условиях. Поэтому S.T.A.R.S. и попадут в особняк. Я сам их туда приведу.

С этими словами Вескер скрылся в дверях.

Биркин продолжал смотреть в сторону удалившегося коллеги. Он был обижен и расстроен поведением Альберта. Отвернувшись, Уильям уперся руками в панель управления оборудованием и свесил голову.

- Проклятье! - вскричал Уильям и в приступе ярости расшвырял по комнате документы, лежавшие на панели управления. – Лучше уж я избавлюсь от этого места, прежде чем все еще более усугубится.

Шагая по коридору, Вескер на секунду остановился, вслушиваясь в истеричные выкрики Биркина, и, хмыкнув, продолжил свой путь. Он не собирался возвращаться и обсуждать еще что-либо со своим коллегой, тем более что он в силу их старой дружбы уже намекал Уильяму, о том, что нужно поскорее уходить из «Амбреллы». Для себя Альберт уже принял решение и продумал план, как это сделать. Оставалось только забрать бесценную информацию…

Вескер вышел из отсека управления и направился дальше по подземным переходам, которые вели к секретной подземке, соединяющей лаборатории с Раккун Сити. Ему абсолютно наплевать, взорвет ли Биркин тренировочный комплекс.

Выйдя на один из перекрестков подземного лабиринта, где проходили рельсы подземки, Альберт остановился, увидев впереди перевернутый вагон, который перегородил туннель. А на его вершине во мраке стояли два человека. Один из них –убеленный сединой немолодой мужчина, с породистым, аристократичным лицом, одетый в парадный военный полковничий мундир старого советского образца со старомодно завязанным белым шарфом. Его породистое графское лицо исказил уродливый шрам. Он поигрывал странным ножом с лезвиями на обоих концах. Позади мужчины в тени возвышался громадный лысый человек, одетый в белый плащ. На лишенном эмоций, бесстрастном лице великана выделялись лишь большие оранжевые очки, скрывавшие его глаза.

_«Полковник Сергей Владимирович? Но какого черта ему понадобилось в Раккуне. Почему ему не сидится у себя, ведь он заведует целым комплексом «Амбреллы» где-то в России. Как будто и без него не хватает здесь трудностей… А этот, сзади – наверное его питомец из серии Т-103. Невероятно, но полковник таки умудрился сделать из этой версии Тирана послушного слугу-телохранителя.»_

– Ну и куда же это ты собираешься, товарищ? – насмешливо-язвительно произнес Сергей. Чрезмерная самоуверенность и важность так и сочились от его фигуры. Советского Союза уже давно не существовало и не существовало той могучей и грозной армии, в которой Сергей когда-то служил полковником. Вместе с Союзом ушло в небытие и обращение русских «товарищ» друг к другу. Но, по всей видимости, полковнику реакция на такое обращение к американцам доставляла удовольствие. Вескер тоже не стал исключением, и его чуть не передернуло от раздражения, однако он никак внешне не проявил своих эмоций.

– К своей следующей цели, – ответил Вескер, демонстративно не поднимая головы в сторону полковника, и пошел дальше не останавливаясь, и как бы невзначай перезарядил пистолет на ходу.

– Твоей целью было восстановление Тренировочного комплекса, но вы с Биркиным провалили поставленную задачу, – грозно произнес Сергей, поигрывая лезвием ножа. – А теперь, ты хочешь просто взять и уйти как ни в чем не бывало, и рассчитываешь, что не понесешь абсолютно никакой расплаты за свою оплошность?

– Произошла утечка Т-вируса, – промолвил Вескер и, остановившись, глянул в сторону мужчины, – Но мы взорвем комплекс и избавимся от угрозы распространения заразы.

С этими словами Вескер пошел дальше. Отчитываться перед этим русским, возомнившим о себе невесть что, было крайне унизительно.

– Товарищ, не забывай, что ты всего лишь подчиненный. Ты не можешь делать только то, что тебе больше нравится, – с вызовом в голосе заявил Сергей.

Вескер остановился и обернулся в его сторону. Но решил ничего не говорить и продолжил свой путь. Пусть этот хлыщ треплется там наверху, сколько ему угодно. Вескер собирался провести последнюю операцию в качестве сотрудника «Амбреллы», а потом исчезнуть из корпорации навсегда. И он уж никак не желал тратить свое время на разговоры с этим русским.

_«Пусть командует у себя на базе и приказывает своим подчиненным, а не мне»_

– Возможно, ты нуждаешься в небольшом напоминании? – донеслось сверху.

И тут же Т-103 спрыгнул с вагона и тяжело, но грациозно приземлился на одно колено. Тиран поднял свое бесстрастное лицо в оранжевых очках и повернул голову в сторону Альберта.

Капитан S.T.A.R.S. молниеносно развернулся и прицелил свой пистолет на Т-103, который уже выпрямился во весь рост и медленно направился в его сторону. Вескер не предпринимал никаких действий. Он остался стоять на прежнем месте, не опуская оружия и не сводя при этом пристального взгляда с Тирана, скорость передвижения которого с каждым шагом увеличивалась. Мрачная и зловещая величественность читалось в каждом движении монстра, в той невозмутимости, с которой он неуклонно приближался к своей цели. Когда расстояние между Вескером и новой моделью Т-103 сократилось до нескольких метров, Вескер начал действовать. Быстро откатившись в сторону, чтобы избежать стремительной атаки Тирана, он присел на колено и открыл огонь по гиганту. Пол-магазина его пистолета попали в цель, однако Тиран даже ни разу не качнулся.

_«Эту машину убийства вряд ли получится остановить, вот если бы у меня в руках был гранатомет...»_

Вескер прикинул в голове боевые способности Тирана Т-103, а также Прото-Тирана, который содержался в тренировочном комплексе.

_«Попробую попасть ему в голову. Но для начала нужно сменить позицию...» _пронеслось в сознании капитана S.T.A.R.S.

Гигант набрал приличную скорость и уже занес кулаки над головой Вескера, готовый обрушить на него всю свою мощь. Капитан мгновенно отскочил назад, стараясь держаться в стороне от тоннеля, через который проник сюда. Он знал, что взрыв тренировочного комплекса произойдет в скором времени и взрывная волна может докатиться даже сюда. Т-103 опустил свои руки на землю, где секунду назад находился Альберт, и погрузил кулаки в цемент с такой силой, что, казалось, задрожали своды подземелья. Вескер, прицелившись, незамедлительно открыл огонь по монстру, стараясь на этот раз попасть в голову, в частности, прострелить глаза Тирана. Капитан S.T.A.R.S., который всегда отличался меткостью стрельбы, спускал курок снова и снова, но никак не мог попасть по намеченной цели. Два выстрела пришлись на плечи существа, а еще четыре вообще просвистели в сантиметрах от массивной головы монстра. Вескер, не ожидая такой прыти и расторопности от грузного тела Т-103, отбежал назад, готовясь стрелять вновь, и замер, когда услышал щелчки, издаваемые его пистолетом. В магазине не осталось патронов.

_«Черт!» – _мысленновыругался Вескер. Он и подумать не мог, что все пойдет не по его плану, а теперь...

И в этот самый момент землю сотряс мощнейший толчок, а из тоннеля, через который капитан проник сюда, вылетел столб пламени. Тиран собирался сделать еще один шаг к своей цели, но поток огня поглотил его, окутывая яркой вспышкой света. Столб пламени и дыма скрыл из виду и полковника. Раскаленный воздух достиг Вескера, который все это время старался держаться в стороне от этого выхода. Альберт победно улыбнулся и, воспользовавшись временным выводом Тирана из строя, бросился в сторону тоннеля ведущего к городу.

_«Счастливого путешествия в ад» – _подумал Вескер, и скрылся во тьме подземелья, понимая, что на самом деле этот чертов полковник к сожалению не попал под струю пламени, а тирану серии Т-103 легкая поджарка не принесет абсолютно никакого вреда. К тому же он не знал, насколько Сергею удалось «улучшить» своего питомца.

Язык пламени опал и Т-103 поднялся над дымящимся полом. Он действительно не получил никаких повреждений. Осталась целой не только его одежда. Кожа на голове и руках практически не пострадала.

– Я полагаю, ему не пришелся по душе этот урок – произнес Сергей, вслух. Диалог вести ему было не с кем, а разговаривать с Т-103 все равно, что общаться со своей домашней собакой. Сам Т-103 невозмутимо стоял внизу. Сергей непосредственно руководил процессом модификации этой линии Тиранов и назвал эти юниты «Иванами», опять же для того, чтобы подразнить американских и европейских коллег из «Амбреллы».

– Прекрасно. Мы вернем ТАЛОСа и после «доработки» он сможет выполнить любую задачу. Абсолютно любую задачу, которую поставит «Амбрелла»! – пробормотал Сергей, размышляя вслух.

Ни желания, ни смысла в преследовании этого крысеныша Вескера он не находил. За свою дерзость самоуверенный ублюдок когда-нибудь поплатится жизнью. Но сейчас он не нужен. Настоящая цель находится в лаборатории особняка Спенсера. Имея с собой такого телохранителя как «Иван», Сергей может не бояться инфицированного персонала лабораторий и боевых юнитов B.O.W., которые могли вырваться на свободу из своих питомников и инкубационных камер. Управляемый компьютерным чипом «Иван» очень силен, ловок и вынослив. С ним бессмысленно разговаривать, однако он беспрекословно и четко выполнял все приказы. Он не задает вопросов и не обсуждает директивы. Этот Тиран может заменить не только целый вооруженный взвод, с ним полковнику не нужен и грузовой транспорт. Вот почему Сергей направился в Арклейские леса сам. К тому же он не хотел сообщать никому, что именно исчезнет из лабораторий особняка, перед его полным уничтожением.

Вескер подошел к выходу из тоннеля секретной подземки. Впереди него в утренний свет бесконечной лентой устремлялись рельсы. Его преследователи остались где-то далеко позади. Теперь он собирался прибыть в офис S.T.A.R.S. и дать распоряжение команде «Альфа». Мешкать нельзя. Руководство «Амбреллы» пришло в движение, и настоящая борьба должна вот-вот начаться.

_**Записка В.Биркина о вирусе для А.Вескера:**_

_Нет пути назад, поэтому я надеюсь, что ты простишь мне разговор без формальностей. У меня немного времени. Я должен описать, как использовать рассматриваемый предмет._

_Образец, который ты получил, является одним из мутационных отходов. Оно обладает уникальной особенностью. Оно должно быть введено в тело хозяина, по крайней мере, за пять минут до того, когда это необходимо. Результаты не заставят себя ждать, но оно требует нескольких минут, чтобы полностью вступить в силу._

_Даже в смерти, пока некоторая часть хозяина остается, вирус может восстановить остальное и все оживить. Во время этого процесса есть краткий период, когда хозяин является фактически мертвым._

_В экспериментах с животными 70 процентов испытуемых становились более сильными в результате этого восстановления. Их мышечные системы и системы кровообращения намного превысили те, которыми они обладали в жизни. Этот вирус был разработан, чтобы победить смерть. Двадцать процентов возвратились к жизни, но без подарка в качестве побочных эффектов, таких как в первой группе. Остальные 10 процентов так и остались мертвыми._

_Другими словами, была 90-процентная гарантия возрождения. Вирус еще не испытывался на человеке, но вскоре это должно измениться._

_Я не уверен, что это поможет, но я уверен, что ты найдешь этому хорошее применение! Удачи._

БЕЗНАДЕГА

24 июля 1998г. Особняк Спенсера. Арклийский лес.

Ребекка и Билли благополучно миновали все кошмары исследовательского центра. Расставшись с Билли, Ребекка Чамберс отправилась в особняк Спенсера, где должны были находиться остальные члены команды «Браво».

Эпизод происходит между событиями Resident Evil Zero и Resident Evil 1.

_Покинув Билли, я направилась в особняк, туда, куда пошли остальные члены команды «Браво». Оказавшись внутри, я не нашла никого. Особняк был погружен в безмолвие. Утомленная всем, что со мной произошло, я, найдя безопасную комнату, провалилась в сон, полный кошмаров._

Ребекка Чамберс спала на кровати в маленькой безопасной комнатке и ей снились ужасные кошмары. Что-то огромное извивалось вокруг нее холодными чешуйчатыми кольцами, желая раздавить девушку. Тьма сгустилась вокруг нее вместе с чем-то кольчато-чешуйчатым и отняла возможность дышать. Она закричала во сне и проснулась от того, что Ричард Айкен – связист команды «БРАВО» - звал ее по имени и тормошил. Она села на кровати.

- Ребекка!-

Ричард выглядел взволнованным, но в целом полный порядок.

- Ричард… Я в норме, мне просто приснился ужасный кошмар. Все эти жуткие впечатления минувшего дня… Мы сражались с каким-то монстром… и Эдвард погиб.- произнесла девушка. Несколько часов назад она была крайне утомлена минувшими событиями, и, встретив Ричарда, не рассказала ему почти ничего. Парень же, увидев состояние Ребекки, не стал ее ни о чем расспрашивать, а провел в безопасное место и предложил ей немного поспать. Она даже толком не помнила, как они добрались до этой комнаты. Все происходило как в тумане. Она просто переутомилась (немудрено), но сейчас чувствовала себя почти нормально… за исключением того, что находилась в НЕНОРМАЛЬНОМ месте. С НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫМИ существами. За исключением того, что всех членов ее команды какие-то УЖАСНЫЕ ЧУДОВИЩА разбросали по всему дому и теперь убивают.

- Я знаю. Мне и другим ребятам тоже не поздоровилось. Нас атаковали те… твари и мы разделились. Оставшаяся часть команды была вынуждена укрыться… Нам нужно найти Энрико. Он знает, что делать дальше. – Айкен помолчал, а потом со вздохом добавил: - Тебе досталось ужаснейшее первое задание.

Ребекка едва не разозлилась на Ричарда за этот весьма неуместный юмор. Но что поделать, он прав. Это куда хуже вступительных экзаменов в университете, которые когда-то казались Ребекке просто самой страшной вещью, которая может существовать на планете. Как же она ошибалась…

_«Какая ужасная усталость… из меня будто высосали все силы через соломинку. Вот черт, сейчас бы поспать еще несколько суток» - _думала она. Но, не смотря на это, быстро встала с кровати, и они попрощались с их маленьким безопасным островком в этом океане смерти.

Они вышли в коридор, где их встретила лишь темнота и странный сыроватый запах. Где-то тихо капала вода. Домик, в который Ричард привел Ребекку, чтобы она отдохнула, оказался деревянным. То - ли от того, что было сыро, то – ли еще по какой-то причине, на стенах, на полу и даже на потолке виднелись корни растений. Они даже полностью поглотили некоторые двери. С потолка белыми нитями свисала паутина. Кое-где виднелись ее хозяева – жирные, огромные и волосатые пауки.

Ребекка поежилась. Ей не нравилось это место, не смотря на то, что оно относительно безопасное. Создавалось назойливое ощущение, будто тебя похоронили, закопав в сырую землю.

- Похоже, что этот домик использовался, как жилье для охраны особняка, – сообщил Айкен. – В одной из комнат я нашел униформу, старые фонарики без батареек и прочие вещи… жаль, что боеприпасов не оказалось. Нам предстоит небольшая прогулка по окрестностям до самого особняка.

Ребекка шла за Ричардом, ничего не замечая. Она думала об их команде. Неужели они все мертвы? Что теперь делать?

- Я уверен, что капитан жив, Ребекка. Мы найдем его. Все будет хорошо, –спокойно и даже немного оптимистично сказал он.

Его голос чуть-чуть ее подбодрил. И все – таки… нет, надо надеяться на лучшее, надо бороться. Но бороться с пессимистичными мыслями даже сложнее, чем с местными тварями.

Пока Ребекка размышляла, они с Ричардом уже спустились в выложенный булыжником проход. Выглядел он жутковато – прямо как древняя темница, где заключенные умирали от голода и холода, в компании с крысами и насекомыми, немощные и больные, лежа на твердом, бездушном камне…

Но Ричард шел довольно уверенно, а это означало, что все им не угрожает опасность и он в этом не сомневается.

Они уже прошли почти весь туннель, когда Ричард поднял руку в предупреждающем знаке – он что-то заметил.

Чемберс осторожно выглянула у него из-за спины.

Сначала она ничего не увидела и уже хотела спросить Ричарда в чем дело, когда услышала гул. Как будто работал какой – то механизм. Или…

… жужжала гигантская пчела.

Ребекка увидела лишь ее очертания, и даже этого хватило с лихвой, чтобы понять, насколько им повезло, что они с ней разминулись – насекомое размером не меньше взрослой кошки, с жалом длинной не менее пятнадцати сантиметров. Эта штука могла убить человека лишь одним укусом, никаких сомнений.

Они подождали, пока не стихнет гул, издаваемый крыльями насекомого – мутанта и осторожно пошли дальше. Слава богу, вот уже и конец туннеля.

Ребекка и раньше отметила, что в доме стояла какая-то необыкновенная тишина, но сейчас ей показалось, что просто кто-то взял пульт и выключил в этом месте звук – настолько было тихо в саду, в котором они оказались. Не слышно даже сверчков или птиц. Ничего. Только унылое завывание ветра.

Деревья придавали саду гротескные черты – от их веток ползли длинные рваные тени, а когда проходишь рядом с ними, то кажется, будто они смотрят на тебя. И во взгляде их отнюдь не доброе. Они схватят тебя своими кривыми костлявыми лапами и утащат, разорвут на куски, впитывая корнями твою кровь…

Сад в целом выглядел неплохо, разве что немного зарос сорняками и травой, но нельзя сказать, что он заброшен. Просто над ним висел какой-то мертвый покой. Странная архитектура являлась венцом общей картины.

Ребекка уже видела стены особняка и сразу решила, что тот просто огромен. И чудовищно безмолвен. Язык не поворачивался назвать его гостеприимным местом, даже если бы сейчас в окнах горел свет, он бы выглядел зловеще.

_«Логово зла» -_ подумалось Ребекке, а Ричард сообщил:

- Почти пришли.

Извилистая каменная дорожка уходила за ограду и вела в сторону особняка. Ничего проще – пройти по ней до самых дверей… но что это?

На дорожке появилась тень. Посмотрев вдаль, Ребекка и Ричард заметили ее хозяина.

Псина из преисподней.

Сорванная шкура, белые глаза и огромные клыки. Именно эти твари загнали команду «БРАВО» в дом, а тех, кто не успел убежать, разорвали на мелкие части. Ричард слышал, как кто-то кричал, когда на них напали. Вроде – бы Эдвард – их пилот. Он хотел помочь, но не мог, никто не мог… Они все еще бродили в округе, в поисках легкой добычи. Они как - будто охраняли особняк от посторонних, жестоко убивая тех, чья нога посмеет лишь ступить на землю рядом с ним.

Псина оторвала нос от земли, подняла свою морду и уставилась на них.

Ребекка и Ричард замерли.

Через несколько секунд до них донесся угрожающий рык – их заметили.

- Проклятье, - пробормотал Ричард. – Уходим, быстро!

Они быстро развернулись и уже готовились броситься назад, но сразу же увидели, что путь к отступлению тоже отрезан.

Там стояла точно такая - же тварь, клон, не больше, ни меньше.

Угроза стремительно росла. Ричард схватил Ребекку за руку и крикнул:

- Бежим!

Он потянул ее в сторону особняка, но не по дорожке, а прямо сквозь кусты и деревья. Если бы не униформа, то они бы в один миг исцарапали себе все тело, настолько эти растения были сухими и острыми. Они как будто специально становились плотнее, переплетали свои ветки и выставляли корни, явно желая, чтобы потревожившие их незваные гости попали в ловушку и погибли страшной смертью. Остались здесь навсегда, разорванные на мелкие части и разбросанные по округе, их души бы бродили вечно, рядом с этими деревьями…

Количество собак явно увеличилось, они сбивались в стаю, надеясь на обед: отовсюду доносился вой, рычание и топот их ног по жухлой траве и сухим веткам. И они пообедают, если Чемберс и Айкен не поторопятся.

- Я вижу впереди стену особняка! Надеюсь, там будет вход, или, хотя бы, какая–нибудь лестница!

Они буквально ударились об нее, когда кустарник вдруг внезапно закончился. Собаки подобрались уже слишком близко. Опасность стремительно перерастала в смертельную.

Ричард быстро пошел вдоль стены, шепча себе под нос:

- Где проклятая дверь, где этот вход, черт его подери?..

Стена казалась бесконечной, а дверь все не появлялась. Вдруг Ребекка споткнулась обо что-то и упала на землю. Ричард этого не заметил.

Ребекка пыталась встать, но не смогла – ее нога провалилась во что-то. В следующую секунду она поняла, что она…

- Ричард!

Ричард с бешеной скоростью повернулся и подбежал к ней, держа пистолет двумя руками за рукоятку на уровне головы – боевая готовность.

_-_Ричард, помоги… кажется здесь какое – то отверстие в земле!

Ричард помог вынуть Ребекке ногу из капкана и радостно заявил:

- Молодец, Ребекка! Мне кажется, что ты только – что спасла нас от смерти!

Не время радоваться. Она молча наблюдала за Ричардом. Он немного порылся в земле, а потом что-то пихнул рукой и быстро сказал:

_- _Прыгай в отверстие, Ребекка! Это люк, он ведет в дом!

Ребекка не перечила, и быстро спрыгнула вниз. Высота оказалась меньше, чем она ожидала. Следом за ней прыгнул Ричард.

В небольшом помещении, в котором они оказались, пахло старой пылью и сырой землей. Похоже, что в него просто сложили все материалы, оставшиеся от строительства особняка, на случай ремонта – здесь стояли банки с краской (Ричард споткнулся об одну довольно большую и, судя по звуку, полную банку, и опрокинул ее на пол), кисточки, доски и строительные принадлежности.

Они прошли немного вперед наугад в темноте, спотыкаясь о разный хлам и собирая на себя паутину, а потом, когда уткнулись в стену, начали на ощупь искать дверь. К счастью, она нашлась довольно быстро.

Особняк принял еще двух гостей в свои недра.

Ричард и Ребекка вышли из комнаты и прошли по длинному коридору, который еще вдобавок оказался и темным, что лишь прибавило ему жути и таинственности. Как будто какое-то длинное чудовище открыло свою пасть и улыбается им, встречает их тягучей и напряженной темнотой. И конечно же еще кое-что, без чего вся картина казалась бы незавершенной - тишина. Никаких звуков, абсолютно. Мертвый дом.

_«Я уже обратила на это внимание, когда входила…» -_ подумала Ребекка.

Ричард будто прочитал ее мысли:

- Господи, как тихо…

При других обстоятельствах тишиной можно было бы насладиться,… но здесь тишина необычная. Давящая. Кричащая. Такая же мертвая, как и сам дом. Весь воздух словно пропитан напряжением, того гляди, получишь разряд… Это било по нервам стальным хлыстом.

- Похоже, эта ночь будет длинной… - тихо начал Ричард. – Что-то не так, я чувствую.

- Ричард… - хотела ответить Ребекка, но Ричард ее прервал:

- Эй! Не забывай… Мы элитные члены команды «С.Т.А.Р.С.», если мы будем помнить то, чему нас учили и сохранять спокойствие, то с нами все будет хорошо.

В голос Ричарда слышалось столько спокойствия и даже некоего умиротворения, как если бы он знал, что все будет именно так, как он говорит.

- Да. Ты прав… – тихо ответила Ребекка, и они продолжили идти по коридору вперед.

Внезапно Ричард остановился, так неожиданно, что Ребекка врезалась в него.

- Что…

- Тихо! Слушай!..

Ребекка замерла и прислушалась. Тишина… нет, что-то еще. Какой-то звук. Шаги?..

Ребекка заметила, как Ричард напрягся и сильнее сжал пистолет. На его лбу появились капли пота.

_«Черт, что это может быть?» -_ подумала Ребекка.

Ричард аккуратно пошел вперед. Стараясь не шуметь, Ребекка пошла за ним.

Чем ближе они подходили к источнику звука, тем больше замечали, что он повторяется…

_«Тик-Так…Тик-Так…»_

Айкен хлопнул себя по лбу – звук вторгся во власть тишины и на секунду разорвал ее… но она тут же вновь заняло свое место.

- Я забыл! Когда я проходил через столовую в прошлый раз, там стояли большие старинные часы. Это они тикают, и мы слышим их через стену, потому что тут совершенно тих…

Новый звук разорвал тишину. Откуда-то сзади раздался вой. Протяжный, заунывный… и угрожающий. Потом он стал учащаться, как будто - бы тот, кто его издал, начал бежать. Звуки приближались. Акустика коридоров размывала звук, добавляя к нему эхо, делая невозможным определения стороны, откуда он исходит. Но одно ясно точно - он становился громче.

- Бежим! – быстро сказал Ричард.

Быстрые шаги, короткий хлопок двери и снова тишина. Двое человек вошли в новое, одно из сотен пристанищ тишины в этом Богом забытом месте… И нельзя сказать, что тишина и тьма, хозяйствующие здесь, сильно рады их появлению. Они нарушали мрачный покой, нависший над домом. Тьма пытается им мешать, устраивая им ловушки и будто прилипая к ним самим. Тишина сдавливает барабанные перепонки невыносимым давлением, любой шорох в котором кажется страшным криком. Но в этой комнате тишину нарушали до них.

- Столовая, – прокомментировал Ричард.

Огромное помещение. Во всю ее длину стоял дубовый стол, а на столе были серебряные подсвечники. Справа от них находился камин, а слева, в конце комнаты - двустворчатая дверь.

Сверху виднелся второй этаж столовой, но отсюда подъем на него не предусмотрен. Весь интерьер выглядел очень богато, но в нем чего-то не хватало. Уюта и какой-то частички тепла. Будто весь дом обставлял сумасшедший аристократ – богач. Повсюду хрусталь и позолота; дорогая посуда и столовые приборы. Столовая просто сошла с киноэкрана, где показывали готические замки со всем их убранством.

_«Тик - Так…» -_ Ребекка теперь увидела те самые часы, о которых забыл тогда Ричард.

_«Они и вправду большие и очень старые… антиквариат, можно сказать! И сделаны явно на заказ – странные узоры и циферблат необычный. Интересно, сколько это все может стоить?..» -_ подумала Ребекка и тут же спохватилась:

_«Сейчас это не имеет значения, здесь опасно»_

Ричард тем временем подошел к камину и что-то рассматривал на полу перед ним. Не оборачиваясь, он сказал:

- Ребекка! Подойди сюда, это интересно…

Ребекка быстро подошла к нему и посмотрела через его плечо на пол, куда смотрел он.

- Интересно… Когда я проходил тут в прошлый раз, я могу поклясться, что не видел ничего подобного!

Ребекка не удивилась, когда увидела то, на что смотрел Ричард. Кровь. Лужа крови.

Ричард вдруг побледнел:

- Черт возьми, ведь это может быть кровь кого-то из нашей команды!

Ребекка промолчала. Она знала, что Ричард прав. Но говорить ему об этом не хотелось, не хотелось, чтобы он терял надежду…

- Давай постараемся поскорее найти Энрико. – сказала она.

Ричард встал, и повернулся к Ребекке. Посмотрев ей в глаза, он сдавленно улыбнулся и сказал:

- Да, ты права. Не стоит здесь задерживаться, зная, что в соседнем коридоре может быть кто-то для нас опасный… или даже что-то опасное. Пойдем. Эти двери выведут нас в главный холл.

Они пошли к дверям, и когда до них оставалось не больше метра, Ребекка обернулась. То, что она увидела, заставило ее на мгновение остановиться – дверь, через которую они вошли в столовую, подрагивала. Словно кто-то _(или что-то)_ толкало ее с той стороны, и, не смотря на неудачу, не оставляло своих попыток. Ребекка уже догадывалась, что это может быть.

Но она не стала ждать неприятностей и быстро вышла в холл к Ричарду. В конце концов вполне можно списать это на галлюцинацию от усталости.

После темноты коридоров, в холле казалось непривычно светло. Пожалуй, это самая освещенная комната из всех, которую Ребекка видела. Правда, темнота нашла свое пристанище и здесь, расположившись по углам и создавая жутковатые длинные тени от предметов интерьера. Похоже, она неустанно боролась со светом, и медленно, но верно выигрывала… Холл казался относительно безопасным местом,… если не считать далеких завываний где-то за входной дверью.

Ребекка аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь, ведущую в столовую.

От непривычно-яркого света побаливали глаза. Ричард стоял уже посередине комнаты, как раз напротив входной двери с одной стороны и лестницы, ведущей наверх с другой. Он выглядел озадаченным.

Ребекка подошла к главным дверям холла и осторожно подергала ручку – не открываются. Они заперты. Оставив попытки открыть входную дверь, она вернулась обратно, где все еще стоял Ричард. Вид у него был по-прежнему задумчивый.

- Что такое Ричард?

- Я думаю, с чего будет правильнее начать поиск? Я имею ввиду, что этот дом огромен и на поиски можно потратить бесконечное количество времени, если не знать, с чего начинать…

Ребекка призадумалась. Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, ответ нашелся довольно легко.

- Ричард, ты знаешь, что у человека есть встроенный механизм самозащиты, дарованный самой матерью природой?

- Ну…да, а что? – кажется, Ричард еще не совсем уловил идею, но ведь он пребывал в состоянии шока.

- Так вот. Если человеку угрожает опасность, он вряд ли побежит куда-нибудь вниз, скажем, в подвал. Особенно в данном случае. Теперь понимаешь? Инстинкт заставляет человека подниматься!

Еще секунду-другую Ричард выглядел задумавшимся, затем в глазах сверкнул огонек.

- Да, кажется, я знаю, о чем ты! Неплохо!

Ребекка засмущалась. Но вдруг на лице Ричарда опять появились черты глубокой задумчивости…

- Было бы хорошо, если бы мы разделились, и начали сразу с двух концов – верхнего и нижнего, тем самым ускоряя поиски… - бормотал он. – Но…

Ричард замолчал. Ребекка напряглась, ожидая продолжения его мысли.

Он повернулся, и, смотря на нее, сказал:

- Но я не хочу оставлять тебя одну. –Ричард вспомнил. Вспомнил, как по его вине погибла его сестра. Все случилось только из-за него. Из-за его слабости. Он не может позволить случиться подобному вновь. Он сделает все, чтобы защитить Ребекку. Она напоминает ему о сестре. _«У них похожие глаза…»_

Ребекка покраснела, и первые пару секунд не знала, что ответить… потом одернула себя:

_«Я не на свидании, а это не парк развлечений!»_

- Ричард, я тебя понимаю, и мне нравится твоя идея.

В глазах Ричарда теперь читалось облегчение.

- Я о тебе позабочусь,… никакая тварь не посмеет тебя тронуть, пока я рядом!

Ребекка едва заметно улыбнулась:

- Эй, ты не думай, что я совсем уж беззащитная, хорошо?

Ричард улыбнулся в ответ и сказал:

- Хорошо, Ребекка, как скажешь. –Он снова стал серьезным. _– _Ну что же, пошли наверх?

Ребекка кивнула. Ричард повернулся и зашагал к лестнице, такой же огромной, как и все в этом доме.

Она разветвлялась еще на две лестницы, которые вели в разные стороны к разным дверям. Слева находился второй этаж столовой, но дверь туда заперта. Из-за двери иногда раздавалось тихое, едва уловимое шуршание и прерывистое дыхание, больше напоминавшее стон измученного жаждой человека. Ричард пытался открыть дверь, но Ребекка тихо ему сказала, что не стоит этого делать. Ричард сначала посмотрел на нее с удивлением, затем отошел от двери. Теперь они направлялись направо. Когда они подходили к первой из дверей, за ней раздался странный шум. Ричард и Ребекка прислушались…

Сначала они ничего не поняли, услышанные ими звуки отдаленно напоминали помехи на сломанном телевизоре вместе с глухим и очень частым звуком лопастей вертолета. Но затем что-то начало выделяться…

Шум напоминал хлопанье… как будто что-то било по воздуху.

В тот самый момент, когда Ричард вопросительно взглянул на Ребекку, где-то за дверью раздался громкий крик. Его пронизывала адская боль, в нем чувствовались нотки мучительной агонии. Затем шум усилился. Довольно отчетливо прозвучало воронье любимое «слово» - _«Кар!»_

Ричард без колебаний открыл дверь.

За ней обнаружился небольшой коридорчик, ведущий налево, а там еще одна дверь… рядом с ней на стене красной неровной полосой тянулся кровавый след. Отпечаток руки, и идущий за ним смазанный красный след вел к двери.

- О черт. – прошептал Ричард.

Шум стал громче.

Они постояли еще несколько секунд в нерешительности, а потом подошли к двери.

Сжав пистолет, Ричард аккуратно приоткрыл ее. Теперь источник звука можно назвать без всяких сомнений – это птичьи крылья. Звук их удара о воздух, шум перьев.

- Дверь ведет на балкон, по-моему,… но я не вижу, что там происходит! –сказал Ричард.

Вдруг шум стал тише. В течении каких-то десяти-двадцати секунд он исчез совершенно. Теперь осталось только завывание ветра.

- Что за чертовщина… - не выдержал Ричард и распахнул дверь, быстро повернувшись влево, готовый отразить любое нападение.

- Господи…

Ребекка уже догадывалась о том, что там увидит…

Она вошла за Ричардом на балкон и заметила повсюду разбросанные перья. Черные, как смола. Большие.

_«У нормальных птиц таких не бывает!...» -_ мгновенно подумала Ребекка.

Но то, что находилось в дальнем углу, заставило ее поежиться и почувствовать такой холод, будто на улице стоял тридцатиградусный мороз.

- Не может быть… Я не верю! – крикнул Ричард и подбежал к тому, что сейчас можно без всякого преувеличения назвать мясной кашей.

Через минуту выяснилось, что перед ними лежат останки члена команды «БРАВО» - Фореста Спейера. Об этом свидетельствовала жилетка синего цвета и, спутанные и слипшиеся от крови и мозга, который вытекал из пробитого в нескольких местах черепа, длинные волосы, цвет которых сейчас определить казалось невозможным.

Ричард и Ребекка наверняка сейчас думали об одном и том - же…

Они вспоминали, каким хорошим парнем был Форест. Истинный мастер своего дела. Мастер винтовки… Иногда он казался серьезным, но зачастую ходил с улыбкой на лице и знал, что и когда нужно сказать, чтобы вмиг развеселить друзей. Теперь этого не будет…

Память, казалось, смеялась над ними.

Ричарду вспомнилось, как он с Форестом однажды ходил на рыбалку – поистине хорошее время. Сейчас это ощущалось как никогда остро. Река, на берегу которой они сидели, ранний свет, едва коснувшееся небес солнце, зеленые кроны деревьев и тишина. Но не мертвая, как здесь, а успокоительная, нежная. Айкен тогда увяз в проблемах, а Форест просто серьезно сказал ему:_ «Все будет хорошо, Ричард.»_ и положил руку ему на плечо, твердую и мужественную. Именно в тот самый момент Ричард понял, что видит перед собой одного из лучших своих друзей – Фореста Спейера… Эти воспоминания казались такими теплыми, красочными… и такими далекими…

Ребекка вспомнила, как однажды вечером Форест спрятался в кабинете команды «СТАРС» и когда она вошла - напугал ее почти до обморока. Он любил подшучивать над ней. Но в этом не чувствовалось злобы – только теплый дружеский юмор…

На трупе лежала куча перьев.

- Его убили… птицы? – с сомнением спросил Ричард.

- Похоже на то. – Ответила Ребекка.

- Проклятое место, куда мы, черт возьми, угодили?.. – все, что смог сказать Ричард.

Однако он знал, что времени у них очень мало и нет времени на дискуссии. Преодолевая отвращение к тому, что он видит, да и к самому себе, за то, что делает, Ричард осмотрел карманы Фореста. Там нашлось две обоймы для пистолета, но патронов к винтовке, которая, вся перемазанная в крови, лежала рядом со своим мертвым владельцем, не оказалось – наверняка Форест расстрелял весь боезапас еще на подходе к дому, Ричард слышал...

- Прости, Форест… - сказал он, затем встал и, в последний раз осмотрев балкон, направился к двери.

_«Прости меня, друг. Покойся с миром»_

Ричард уже ненавидел это место, ненавидел свою работу, это стоило слишком многого… С другой стороны он как будто бы понимал, что это место – огромная темная могила для них всех, что все они здесь погибнут и ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Он быстро прогнал эти мысли.

_«Надо бороться. Нужно быть сильным. Сильнее всякой твари, сильнее темноты… добро ведь всегда побеждает, разве нет? Господи, помоги нам…» _

С этими мыслями Айкен покинул балкон.

Ребекка тоже не хотела задерживаться в этом месте и поспешила за ним, оставляя Фореста одного здесь навсегда.

Но сюрприз ждал их сразу же за дверью.

Первое, что они приметили – это то, что дверь, через которую они вошли в маленький коридор, ведущий на балкон, теперь открыта. Ричард напрягся, но тут же сказал, что он, наверное, просто неплотно ее закрыл. Ребекке хотелось в это верить, ведь если нет…

Из-за открытой двери, со стороны холла послышался шорох.

Потом сердце сжал стон. Стон агонизирующего, измученного жаждой человека.

Ребекка мгновенно поняла, что ждет их за дверью…

- Ричард… Мы в опасности…

Ричард побледнел и напрягся. Он поднял пистолет, целясь на дверной проход, медленно пошел вперед.

Сердце билось все быстрее, все сильнее. Казалось, сейчас от давления, создаваемого его ударами, лопнут барабанные перепонки.

Ребекка приготовилась к обороне, она знала, чем может обернуться встреча с любым из существ, бродящих в округе…

- Что за черт? Что это? – вдруг закричал Ричард. Его руки задрожали, пистолет заходил из стороны в сторону. Ноги подкосились, он был готов упасть в обморок.

Ребекка быстро побежала к нему, но слишком поздно.

Существу хватило секундной слабости Ричарда, чтобы перейти в нападение. Оно бросилось на него, схватив костлявыми остатками рук его плечи, и прижало к стене. По коридору мгновенно разлетелся жуткий запах. Ребекке он знаком. Запах разложения. Гнили. И каких-то лекарств.

Ричард пытался оттолкнуть ходячего мертвеца, но тот вцепился поистине мертвой хваткой. Ребекка подбежала к существу сзади, схватила его за голову, и, что есть силы, потянула на себя. Раздался хруст ломающихся костей и треск рвущейся сухой кожи с хрящами. Запах стал в сотню раз сильнее. Существо немного отошло назад, отпустив Ричарда… Теперь его пустые глаза смотрели на Ребекку. Оно медленно двинулось в ее сторону.

- Ричард!

Ричарда потряс сильнейший шок. Он видел, как на его друзей напали собаки во дворе, что что-то здесь не так… но он не мог ожидать того, что встретит в этом доме… настоящего зомби, который секунду назад чуть не убил его, а теперь приближается к…

Крик Ребекки помог ему отделаться от сильнейшего потрясения и страха. Он поднял слегка дрожащей рукой пистолет и навел его на монстра.

- Ричард, успокойся! Стреляй ему в голову! – Ребекка кричала, медленно отступая от надвигающегося чудовища.

_«Через пару метров будет тупик и тогда… о боже!»_

- Ричард давай!

Ричард никак не мог унять дрожь. Пистолет постоянно ходил из стороны в сторону, никакой возможности прицелиться.

- Ричард!

Айкен тряхнул головой, дал себе сильную пощечину, чтобы прийти в чувства. Боль немного помогла справиться с вновь нахлынувшей на него ледяной волной ужаса.

_«Стрелять в голову...»_

- Ребекка, пригнись!

Ребекке дважды повторять не стоило. Она мигом упала на пол. В ту - же секунду Ричард спустил курок. Время растянулось, как резинка. Пуля летела слишком медленно… Глаза Ребекки расширились, она уже знала, что будет, если он промахнется.

Раздался рвущийся звук, Чемберс почувствовала что-то влажное и отвратительно холодное на своей щеке. В следующую секунду голова зомби разлетелась на ошметки. Но, черт возьми, что происходит? Оно все - равно продолжало идти на нее! Шаг, еще шаг… вдруг ноги существа подогнулись, и оно упало прямо на Ребекку, затопив ее своей кровью и отвратительным запахом гниющей плоти.

- Проклятье!

- Ребекка! – Ричард быстро подбежал и пинком сбросил остатки былой угрозы. Тело плюхнулось на пол с противным хлюпаньем. Весь холл уже, казалось, пропах гнилью.

- Ребекка… ты как?

Ричард выглядел виновато… Но Ребекка на него не злилась. Она сама помнила свою первую встречу с этими тварями.

- Все нор… - она закашлялась и едва сдержала рвотный порыв – противная, холодная, липкая и вонючая кровь твари попала ей на лицо и теперь стекала в рот.

Ричард аккуратно стер все своей майкой.

- Гадость-то какая… что, черт возьми, это было? Я… я… я просто…

- Все в порядке, Ричард.

Ричард вздохнул.

- Давай убираться отсюда…

Он подал ей руку и помог подняться.

Они спустились обратно в холл. Он все - еще выглядел спокойным. Если не считать останков твари наверху и чудовищного запаха, распространившегося на весь холл.

- Мы пришли справа. Теперь ничего не остается, как идти в левую дверь.

Пока они шли к нужным дверям, Ребекке неожиданно вспомнились ее занятие по биологии… Воображение юной девушки, неожиданно для нее самой, сравнило дом с каким-то исполинским организмом… Где все внутри живое, все часть этого чудовищного организма. А они – как инородные тела в этом организме. Активизировалась самозащита, которая любыми средствами будет пытаться вывести инородные тела из организма… используя все средства – тромбоциты, лейкоциты и еще… Да, но только здесь в ход шло, пожалуй, нечто намного более ужасное: просто невообразимые чудовища, которые могут являться человеку лишь в ночных кошмарах… Так что - же? Значит это кошмарный сон наяву? Ребекка знала, что это не так. Слишком хорошо знала, чтобы позволять себе такую роскошь, как мысль о том, что сейчас она проснется и все это просто кончится, обернется ничем, кроме пота на теле и плохого самочувствия, как обычно бывает после жуткого долгого сна. Но этого не будет.

Мысли опять начали возвращаться к биологии и неизвестно, в какие биологические дебри зашла бы Ребекка, если бы они не подошли к двери.

Она отворилась с легким скрипом, что явно задело величие тишины, которая в отместку, сделал этот звук весьма зловещим.

Ребекка поежилась, а Ричард мрачно подумал:

_«Так открываются двери, ведущие в самые страшные ночные кошмары…»_

Комната оказалась странной, частично из-за света – он отдавал синевой, а все стены были окрашены соответствующим цветовым тоном, что лишь усиливало эффект прохладной синевы. На стенах висели картины. Ричард мельком отметил, что одна такая картина ему обошлась бы в годовое жалованье, притом, что платили ему неплохо. Как никак элитный отряд города Раккун… Но бросались в глаза картины лишь во вторую очередь, ибо все внимание привлекала к себе статуя, стоящая прямо посреди небольшой комнаты. Она практически касалась потолка. Девушка с кувшином. Фантазия того, кто проектировал дом, поражала – она была настолько больной и извращенной… И даже безобидная статуя смотрелась жутковато – невидящие глаза девушки взирали прямо на них, без всякого выражения, как будто обрекая их на уму - непостижимые мучения и чудовищную смерть. Оптимизма это отнюдь не прибавляло. Да и само лицо девушки застыло с каким-то заключенным в нем страданием, как будто ей не нравилось это место, она хотела бы уйти, но не может.

Не сговариваясь, Ребекка и Ричард быстро отвели глаза от «произведения искусства».

За статуей находилась очередная дверь и проход, чуть левее, но он был завален каким-то барахлом, и Ребекке с Ричардом не хотелось к нему даже притрагиваться, не то, что бы разгребать этот небольшой завал. К тому - же, очевидно, что к хламу и тумбочке, стоявшей поперек прохода, давно никто не притрагивался – об этом свидетельствовал высокий, ровный слой пыли, лежавший на всем этом добре.

- Должно быть, туда скидали остальной хлам. Смотри. – Ричард указал на кучу.

Из маленькой щели между вещами пробивался слабый свет. Он как будто умирал в царстве тьмы. Если присмотреться, то становились видны картины и свернутые в рулоны ковры. А может холсты. Или прочие ненужные вещи.

- Не думаю, что нам необходимо туда соваться,– резонно заметил Ричард.

Ребекка с ним согласилась. Если обшаривать абсолютно каждую комнату в этом доме (исполинский организм), то на это уйдет неделя. А то и месяц. Не хотелось задерживаться даже на лишнюю долю секунды.

- Тогда других вариантов нет – идем вон в ту дверь.

Однако никто из них не сдвинулся с места. Им двоим было жутко проходить мимо статуи, которая наблюдала за ними сквозь свою непроницаемую фарфоровую маску. А вдруг там скрыта какая-то ловушка? В этом доме может быть все что угодно… или точнее, все, что выходит за рамки здравого смысла и разума.

Но не стоять же теперь в паре метров от дверей без дела? Так они никогда не найдут Энрике и не смогут уйти отсюда. По крайней мере, живыми. А уходить живыми МЕРТВЕЦАМИ никому из них не хотелось. Но шанс стать именно МЕРТВЕЦАМИ возрастал, если стоять себе на месте и ждать, пока ОНИ придут за ТОБОЙ.

Нужно действовать быстро.

Ричард взял Ребекку за руку и потянул за собой, срываясь почти на бег, когда они пробегали мимо этого ужасного изваяния. До двери оставались считанные сантиметры, когда что-то громко треснуло и звякнуло, а потом со странным громким шаркающим звуком покатилось по полу.

Ребекка от неожиданности споткнулась и прикусила язык; рот наполнился солоноватым вкусом крови. Ричард дернулся. Он тихо и быстро сказал:

- Не двигайся, Бекки…

Ребекка замерла.

Ричард поднял пистолет и...

Безмерное удивление охватило его в тот же момент, когда он резко повернулся.

За спиной Ребекки ничего не было, кроме все той - же чертовой статуи.

_«Но что-то не так, черт возьми…»_

Ребекка заметила первой.

Рядом со статуей лежал круглый фарфоровый диск с узором. На одной стороне чернела трещинка, и едва заметный след обломанного кусочка. Быстрый взгляд вверх и все стало ясно.

- Все в порядке, Ричард. Статуя просто потеряла небольшой кусочек – от кувшина отвалилась крышка. Кувшин сделали открытым, но крепление кувшина и крышки, возможно, повредили… и теперь она откололась.

Про себя Ребекка подумала:

_«Откололась под давлением этой проклятой тишины…»_

Ричард облегченно вздохнул:

- Вот дерьмо… еще немного, и мне бы пришлось менять штаны. – Айкен пытался шутить, но Ребекка видела, что он сильно испугался.

- Ладно. Мне тоже не нравится эта статуя, давай уйдем отсюда, о'кей?

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, и Ребекка увидела, куда они попали, она испытала нечто вроде чувства ностальгии, смешанного с ужасной величины страхом. Снова вспомнились занятия биологией … и такая УЖАСНАЯ вещь, как ПРЕПАРИРОВАНИЕ. Когда безобидных существ приходилось резать на части – Ребекка из-за своей жалости и нежелание приносить кому-нибудь боль или вред ненавидела это.

Вид черепов и костей, аккуратно разложенных в своих прозрачных стеклянных контейнерах, напомнил ей об этом.

_«Проклятье! Этот дом имеет определенный кошмар для каждого!»_

Ричарда вид костей тоже не обрадовал. И поэтому он быстрым шагом начал продвижение по коридору, который поворачивал влево, попутно отмечая, что в нем достаточно светло, однако за окном уже темнело. Солнце уступало место темноте. Как и свет в доме. Ричард не любил темноту. В детстве он ее жутко боялся, после того, как его напугали приятели, спрятавшиеся в подвале. Они все смеялись, а маленький Ричард чуть не упал в обморок. Но существовали вещи, которых Ричард боялся куда больше. Отпечаток страха, оставленного в детстве – однажды он посмотрел фильм ужасов, где мертвецы восстали из мертвых. Ему долго снились эти полуразложившиеся лица, с торчащими изо рта и ноздрей червями и пустыми черными дырами вместо глаз. А ночью ОНИ ждали его в ТЕМНОТЕ. Воображение не оставляло Ричарда в покое, как и у всех детей, оно любило рисовать всякие ужасы, когда органы зрения становились бессильными что-либо различить.

Но все это цветочки, по сравнению со страхом перед змеями. Ричард и сам не знал, почему он их так боится, но его просто повергали в неистовый ужас эти черви-переростки.

Но не признается же он в своих страхах Ребекке?

_«Нет, ни за что!»_

Ребекка сочтет его полным трусом и разубедится в его надежности… он так этого не хотел.

_«Надеюсь, в этом проклятом доме, где есть все, что выходит за рамки здравого смысла, не найдется самых обыкновенных змей», _подумал Ричард.

Он должен быть сильным, чтобы помочь ей. Он видел, что она на грани. Он знал, что произошло, и никого не нашел, когда заходил в этот дом впервые. Но сейчас входная дверь заперта…значит кто-то в него зашел и запер изнутри? Или просто запер тот, кто спрятался здесь? Это давало надежду на то, что кто-то все-таки спасся, что они не одни.

Мысли грубо и резко прервались протяжным завыванием, раздавшимся прямо за окном. Послышалось шуршание травы, какое-то царапание и затем все снова стихло.

Место змей заняли собаки. Ричард сразу же вспомнил, что это эти твари из себя представляли.

В стенах находились большие окна, которые не выглядели бронированными, или готовыми выдержать сильный удар. Ричард быстро смекнул, что если они сейчас не поторопятся, то вскоре могут оказаться не одни.

_«Если этим тварям под силу разорвать человека на части, то для них ничего не стоит… о, Господи!»_

- Ребекка, уходим! Не стоит здесь задерживаться.

Она все еще стояла у входной двери и рассматривала кости. Услышав Ричарда, она, помедлив секунду-другую, кивнула и пошла к нему. Ричард дождался ее и, взяв ее руку, быстро пошел к двери в противоположном конце коридора.

За дверью оказалось небольшое пространство, но, слава Богу, оно достаточно хорошо освещено. Недалеко от них справа располагалась металлическая ржавая дверь, которая выглядела слишком жутко, чтобы пытаться ее открыть. Дальше следовал поворот налево.

Отделан коридор был отвратительно – яркий лакированный пол и какие-то салатового цвета обои с незамысловатым узором. На стенах весели разные картины, чудо, но на вид они казались обыкновенными. За первым поворотом оказалась дверь в ванную. Ричард приоткрыл ее, увидел ванну, но, стоило ему сделать несколько шагов вперед, как он зажал рот рукой и быстро вышел назад, захлопывая за собой дверь. Ребекка поинтересовалась, что он там увидел, на что он ответил, что не увидел ничего, но рядом с ванной запах стоял просто невыносимый.

Далее, еще через пару витков явно зауженного коридора, где едва могло разминуться двое человек, шли еще две двери. Одна оказалась заперта, рядом с порогом покоилась белая крошка побелки. Будто кто-то соскабливал стены, или поцарапал их чем-то очень тяжелым.

Что - ж, оставалась одна. Проклятый узкий коридор уже начинал вызывать чувство клаустрофобии. Ричард подумал, что если бы они встретили здесь какую-нибудь тварь, то им бы пришлось – пространства едва хватало расправить плечи.

Дверь привела их в довольно темный коридор. Чуть спереди и справа от них виднелась дверная ручка еще одной, потом все тонуло в темноте.

_«Черт побери, миллионы дверей… Место напоминает какую-то непомерных размеров абстракцию» _Ричард не успел закончить мысль – его прервало шарканье. Из темноты на них что-то двигалось. Волоклось. Не торопясь, как будто специально нагоняя больше напряжения. Ричард тут - же поднял свое оружие и нацелился на темноту:

- Стоять! – твердо крикнул он. Рабочая привычка – он не мог позволить себе выстрелить без предупреждения. Сказывалась школа элитных войск – там это вбили намертво.

Но тот, кому адресовали предупреждение, его полностью игнорировал. Шаркающие звуки приближались. До них донесся уже знакомый запах гнили, вместе с жалобным вздохом.

- Ребекка, уходим в ближнюю дверь! Я возьму на себя этого урода, а ты открывай!

- Хорошо!

Ричард встал возле дверей, загораживая спиной Ребекку. Его пистолет все еще целился куда-то в темноту, откуда доносились звуки.

Ребекка схватилась двумя руками за ручку, быстро ее повернула, и… ничего не произошло. Дверь не хотела открываться. Она просто не двинулась с места. Ребекка даже на секунду онемела.

- Вот черт, только не сейчас! Давай открывайся!

- Ребекка, что у тебя там происходит? – крикнул Ричард, он ни на секунду не отворачивался от темноты, звуки из которой становились все громче.

- Я не могу открыть эту дверь! Замок поворачивается, но она не открывается!

- Проклятье! – Ричард, все еще держа пистолет наготове, сильно ударил дверь кулаком. Она дрогнула и немного вошла вовнутрь стены – приоткрылась, но снова замерла.

- Ударь сильнее!

Ричард навалился плечом. Без толку. Теперь ее окончательно заклинило.

- О нет! – из темноты показалась протянутая к ним рука. Не доставало нескольких пальцев, а вместо остальных остались лишь костлявые когти. Кожа мешком свисала с ладони, в нескольких местах она была порвана и покрыта давно запекшейся кровью. Показалась голова. Мертвец раскрыл рот в очередном жалобном сухом стоне, изо рта у него потек гной.

Двух членов команды «БРАВО» начал одолевать ужас. Следующим шагом была паника. А потом смерть. Она уже была так близко, что, казалось, сейчас от ледяного ужаса, излучаемого ею, замерзнет душа.

- Быстро! Давай вместе! – соорентировался Айкен.

Они навалились на дверь вдвоем. Она с тяжелым скрипом начала открываться.

_«Слишком медленно, нам не успеть, он доберется до нас!»_

Ричард напрягся изо всех сил. Плечи и спину начало сводить судорогами.

С ужасным скрипом и треском, будто нехотя, дверь открылась. Ричард толкнул Ребекку в проем и уже собирался вскочить за ней следом, когда ощутил ледяные пальцы на своем плече.

- Отцепись от меня, тварь поганая!_ –_ почти в истерике закричал Айкен. По его спине покатился холодный пот, а все тело покрыли мурашки, пробила дрожь. Он рванулся с места и упал на пол у ног Ребекки. Ребекка уже почти испугалась, что она не сможет закрыть дверь одна, и сильно толкнула ее, но произошло нечто неожиданное.

Дверь, которая не под каким предлогом не хотела открываться внутрь, свободно закрывалась. Она захлопнулась со страшным треском. С потолка над ней просыпалось облачко побелки.

Расслабляться рано. – Ребекка быстро осмотрелась вокруг; ходячих мертвецов не было видно. Было достаточно светло, дальше по коридору следовал поворот направо и лестница наверх.

Ребекка повернулась к все - еще лежащему на полу Ричарду, чтобы сказать, что опасность миновала, как вдруг вскрикнула и подпрыгнула на месте. В сантиметре от ее ботинка лежало что-то белое. Костляво-когтистый палец, должно быть, оторванный дверью, когда Ребекка захлопнула ее. Она с отвращением пнула этот отросток – он с хрустом улетел куда то вглубь коридора.

С момента их последней встречи с ходячими мертвецами прошло достаточно много времени. Дом по-прежнему давил на них своей мертвой тишиной, но более ничего не происходило. Ричард уже полностью оправился от шока и снова выглядел уверенным и спокойным, как и обычно. Они обыскивали дом практически молча, каждый думал о своем.

Ричард строил предположения, где мог находиться Энрико и куда пойти дальше, Ребекка же пребывала куда в более тяжелых мыслях. Она все еще не могла избавиться от своих мрачных предположений о том, что вся их команда уже мертва.

С одной стороны, она понимала, что это реальность, что, скорее всего, так и есть… А с другой стороны, она сама не хотела в это верить. Эти мысли рвали ей душу на две части, нет, на сотню маленьких частей – она не могла это выносить, но и вслух об этом говорить тоже не хотела.

Она все еще надеялась. Необходимо иметь надежду, чтобы оставались силы противостоять всему, продолжать бороться, не смотря ни на что. Если пропадет надежда, то ты пропадешь сам. Внезапно Ребекка почувствовала холодок. Прохладный ветер дул из разбитого окна, которое вело на балкон. Мгновенно вспомнился Форест… но это другая часть дома, им нужно было ее обследовать, да и идти больше некуда – дверь в соседнюю комнату заперта, и сколько Ричард не пытался сломать замок, у него ничего не вышло, а тратить драгоценные патроны на сомнительный способ открытия запертых дверей не хотелось. С дверями в этом доме творилось что-то непонятное – их просто бесконечное количество, но в большинстве своем они либо оказывались крепко запертыми на непонятные замки, либо вовсе наглухо заколоченными.

Уже давно стемнело, но ничего не менялось… хотя произошло одно несколько странное событие, удивившее и ужаснувшее их обоих.

Ребекка проходила у окна в одной из комнат второго этажа особняка и, выглянув наружу, увидела две мужские фигуры, уходящие из особняка. Голову одного покрывали седые волосы, а тело - какой-то незнакомый военный мундир. Другой же – лысый в длинном, светлом плаще, был по-настоящему огромен. А на плече он нес здоровенный странный сверток в серо-синей упаковке. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто в свертке лежало тело такого же гиганта, как и он сам. От его шагов раздавался тихий, твердый стук – настолько он был тяжел. И хотя Ребекка не знала кто это, по спине у нее пробежал холодок, будто она увидела что – то страшное или неприятное.

- Кто это?- удивленно спросил Ричард, который тоже подошел к окну и встал рядом с ней.

- Они уходят в лес – не менее удивленно ответила Ребекка.

- Невероятно. Интересно, что они тут делают?

Фигуры исчезли среди деревьев. Немного посмотрев им вслед, Ричард подумал, что вопрос о том, кто это и зачем они были здесь, останется неразрешенным. И уж останется им тем более, если они так и продолжат стоять у окна.

- Нам тоже пора идти – произнес он.

Ребекка, наблюдая в окно, совершенно забыла, где они находятся. Голос Ричарда вернул ее к реальности. Согласно кивнув, она отвернулась от окна, и они пошли дальше…

Сергей был крайне доволен. Поиски ТАЛОСа не заняли много времени. Его верный телохранитель без особых проблем расчищал путь от инфицированных и за свою безопасность можно не беспокоиться. Теперь прототип у него в руках, и полковнику не терпелось покинуть Раккун, чтобы приступить к работе в своей лаборатории. Но самое главное, что об этом так никто и не узнает.

Они благополучно выбрались из особняка и уже вошли в лес, когда Сергей услышал злобное рычание и остановился как вкопанный.

_«Церберы. Целая стая. Я не буду делать резких движений и подожду, пока путь будет чист…»_

Иван шагнул вперед, заслоняя собой своего хозяина. Упаковка с телом оставалось у него на правом плече. Из лесных зарослей вышли двое скалящихся уродливых псов. Позади в кустах светилось еще не менее дюжины глаз. Первый пес с рычаньем кинулся вперед. Тиран стоял спокойно и, когда животное прыгнуло, желая впиться в горло своему врагу, мгновенно ударил наотмашь свободной левой рукой и отшвырнул прыгнувшую псину в сторону его свирепых собратьев. Удар в одну секунду переломал зверю ребра, позвоночник, и плечевые кости. Животное упало на землю уже мертвым.

Иван опустил ношу на землю, освободив свою правую руку, и кинулся вперед.

Напор пессимизма в душе Ребекки рос, он становился невыносимым. Она чувствовала, что он перестает поддаваться контролю, что она скоро сорвется, ее нервы этого не перенесут.

Почему они все еще не нашли капитана?

Почему они больше никого не встретили из команды «БРАВО», кроме Фореста Спейера, растерзанного на балконе?

Кто были те люди?

Ричард немного более оптимистичен только из-за того, что еще не знает полного ужаса всей ситуации… но она этому радовалась. Он сможет поддержать ее немного своим спокойствием и уверенностью. Последствия оказались бы по – настоящему чудовищны, если бы они оба опустили руки и поддались слепой панике. Но Ричард хорошо справляется с собой. Он должен выдержать. Она на него рассчитывала.

На мгновение мрачные мысли отступили перед ярким и теплым лучом приятной мысли о том, что, как все-таки хорошо, что они сейчас вдвоем. Они всегда смогут помочь друг другу и поэтому их шансы возрастают. Они по-прежнему ничтожны, но все - же немного возрастают, хоть капельку.

Ребекка улыбнулась про себя.

Балкон, по которому они сейчас шли, был довольно скудно освещен. Справа от них находились большие окна, сделанные, должно быть, для обзора окрестностей.

_«Не думаю, что этот лес прекрасно выглядит осенью или весной…»_ - мрачно подумал Ричард.

Слева шли низкие перила, и чуть ниже под ними находилась еще одна площадка, чуть просторнее той, на которой они сейчас стояли.

Опустившаяся ночь безмолвствовала. Все выглядело достаточно спокойным.

Ричард постоял немного, втягивая в себя прохладный ночной воздух и всматриваясь в темноту. Где-то приглушенно выли волки… а может те демонические собаки.

На небе не видно звезд. Набежавшие тучи полностью загородили ночные небесные светила, но все еще можно видеть место, где светит луна – светлое пятно на темно-небесном полотне. Неизвестно, стало бы лучше, если бы она светила или пусть лучше не показывается? Ведь полная луна это недобрый знак, символ нечисти, а здесь, казалось, собралась вся нечисть, какая только может существовать.

Подул ветер. Его прохлада вывела Ричарда из раздумий о местной природе, и он осторожно двинулся вперед, перед этим убедившись, что Ребекка идет прямо за ним.

Встреча со странными личностями, уходящими от дома в лес, немного его озадачила.

Чего они хотели и куда направлялись? Кто это вообще? И как они собирались путешествовать по местным окрестностям безоружными – Ричард не увидел у них никакого вооружения – тоже оставалось загадкой.

_«Слишком много загадок для одной ночи»_ раздраженно сказал про себя Ричард.

Нужно продумать дальнейшие действия. Они уже проверили все верхние этажи особняка и ничего не нашли – не Энрико, ни каких-либо следов.

Они шли по балкону рядом с мансардой, далеко впереди появились очертания ступенек небольшой лестницы, которая вела вниз. Почему-то там из окон светил свет и даже работало несколько подвесных фонарей.

Если и там никого не окажется, то они спустятся.

Лестница медленно приближалась, все оставалась таким же безмолвным. Вот уже впереди появился поворот, а за ним вход в особняк – дальше пути по балкону нет.

_«Ну что - же, идем вниз…»_

Барабанные перепонки едва не разорвало от громкого звука вылетевшего стекла и пронзительного крика Ребекки.

Ребекка проходила мимо одного из освещенных окон, когда вдруг раздался оглушительный треск и на нее кто-то набросился, подобно черной двигающейся туче.

_«Это вороны! О Господи!»_

Перья били ее по лицу, подобно пощечинам, он пыталась отмахнутся от них – бесполезно, они только плотнее вились вокруг нее.

Ребекка снова закричала.

- Ребекка! – Ричард хотел броситься на помощь, но не успел сделать и шага, как его поглотила точно такая - же двигающаяся черная туча.

- Пошли прочь! – кричал Ричард, размахивая руками. Он почувствовал, как попал по одной твари рукой, в которой держал пистолет и она, пронзительно каркнув, упала на пол. Через мгновение он получил сильный удар крылом по уху, все звуки слились в какой-то свист, а в глазах помутилось. Ощущение, как от пощечины боксера тяжеловеса.

Ребекка беспомощно отступала назад, она уже думала, что это конец, что их ждет такая - же участь, которая постигла Фореста, как вдруг ее нога не нашла под собой опоры, и она не начала падать назад.

_«Проклятье, лестница…»_ мимолетно пронеслось в ее голове, прежде чем она упала на спину и покатилась по ступенькам, продолжая отмахиваться от пернатых убийц. На ее счастье, лестница оказалась довольно короткой и она не успела себе ничего сломать, разве что сильно ушибла затылок и локоть. Она перекувырнулась несколько раз и скатилась на бетонную площадку небольшого дворика, огражденного забором, и снова отчаянно замахала руками, так как вороны и не думали отпускать свою жертву.

Ричард заметил, как Ребекка внезапно падает и в первое мгновение уже подумал, что он опоздал и не смог ей помочь, что вороны ее растерзали…но потом заметил, что она просто оступилась, так как, пятясь назад, не заметила лестницу.

_«Используй оружие, болван, у тебя же есть пистолет!»_ подсказал внутренний голос Ричарду. Он тут - же мысленно дал себе сильного пинка за собственную глупость.

Ричард на ходу выстрелил два раз в стаю темных птиц. Звук выстрела хлопнул гораздо громче, чем ожидал Ричард. Это подействовало на них – выстрелы их отпугнули. Так – же внезапно, как и появились, вороны улетели прочь, направляясь куда – то в черный лес…

Они не оставили ничего, кроме нескольких перьев, порванной в нескольких местах одежды и леденящего страха только что минувшей гибели.

Ричард быстро подбежал к неподвижно лежащей Ребекке.

- Ребекка, ты в порядке?- в его голосе звучала неподдельная тревога.

- Вероятно, теперь остались только мы…- ответила она безнадежным тихим голосом, пытаясь сесть.

Ребекка не выдержала. Она сказала это вслух. Груз камнем лег на душу и не давал покоя. Пессимизм прорвал защиту, которую она пыталась удерживать в течении последнего времени. Она просто больше не могла сдержаться… Все погибли и их ждала та - же участь, выхода нет.

Ричард помог ей подняться.

- Помощь скоро прибудет. – проговорил Ричард спокойно и тихо. В тоне его голоса чувствовалось ободрение и поддержка. - И я вполне уверен, что наш капитан все еще где-то здесь. Так что не теряй надежду,-мягкий голос Ричарда успокаивал ее. _– _И не забывай, что я всегда прикрою тебя. – Он усмехнулся; легкая улыбка заиграла у него на лице. - А когда я рядом, что может пойти не так? – произнес Ричард и, как киногерой боевика или вестерна, небрежно бросил взгляд на свой пистолет. Он продолжал ободряюще держать девушку за руку. Ребекка успокоилась, взглянув на его ладонь. Его рука была теплой и дружеской, в то же время твердой. Мужской. Она могла на него рассчитывать… И вдруг на их сжатые руки наползла огромная тень. Ребекка подняла голову вверх… и в тот же миг она сильно дернула Ричарда, отпрыгивая в сторону. Они отлетели на пару метров и упали на бетон, одновременно оглядываясь.

Туда, где они только что стояли, упала громадная темная масса. Она медленно двигалась. Еще секунда и они бы сейчас лежали под этой массой с переломанными костями, а может даже погибли. Они попятились назад, и у Ричарда невольно вырвалось:

- что это за тварь?-

А напротив них, извиваясь кольцами, громадная змея готовилась к новой атаке…

_«Черт побери… это… это…змея?» -_ горло Ричарда сжал страх, ужас, который сильнее всех страхов, которые он уже пережил в миллион раз. Это воплощение того, чего он боялся больше всего, только увеличенное до просто невероятных размеров.

Ноги ослабели. Тело пробила такая дрожь, будто по нему пустили заряд электричества. Сердце быстро набрало темп и теперь колотилось так сильно и так быстро, что, казалось, сейчас взорвется само и оставит дыру в груди.

- Нет… - только смог прошептать Айкен.

Ребекка заметила его реакцию. Она сама сильно испугалась, но не до такой степени. Она просто не боялась змей так, как Ричард… она чувствовала, скорее, сильное удивление.

Она уже хотела ударить Ричарда, чтобы он пришел в себя, но он неожиданно поднял пистолет. В его глазах пылал огонь злобы.

_«Эта змея меня не сломает! Никогда!»_ пронеслось у него в голове, прежде чем он спустил курок.

Пуля разорвала чешуйчатую кожу гигантской мрази, оставив там рваную дыру. В сторону брызнула светло-зеленая жидкость _(кровь?)_ В ту – же секунду зрачки змеи сузились, и она издала страшный звук – громкое шипение вперемешку с рыком зверя. Пол дрогнул под ними, так как змея подняла резко свою голову. Однако, выстрел Ричарда, скорее всего лишь удивил и разозлил тварь. Она не думала отступать.

Ричард готовился выстрелить еще раз, когда из пасти змеи вылез язык, размером не меньше Ричарда в полный рост, рассеченный на две части, и змея не бросилась вперед. Ребекка и Ричард бросились в разные стороны. Раздался гром и весь дом содрогнулся от удара змеи по бетону. Если бы Ричард и Ребекка не имели никакой спец - подготовки, то от них бы уже ничего не осталось. На том месте, где они мгновение назад стояли, зияли трещины – бетон треснул.

- Давай, Ребекка, нам здесь с ней не справиться! Бежим!

Балкон слишком узкий – змея запросто могла раздавить их здесь.

Ричард схватил Ребекку за руку и хотел уже потянуть назад, откуда они пришли, но тут – же отскочил назад – змея сжалась как пружина и рывком невиданной силы дернулась вперед, ломая перегородки и разбивая окна на стене дома вдребезги, а заодно отрезая им путь к отступлению. Земля под ногами снова заходила ходуном.

- Проклятье, бежим в другую сторону!

Ричард буквально взлетел по лестнице и толкнул Ребекку вперед себя, держа пистолет все еще нацеленным на змею – переростка.

- Быстро!

Змея уже ползла в их направлении. Вот она уже начала заползать по лестнице и над ними нависла черная огромная тень.

Ребекка распахнул дверь, и втянула Ричарда внутрь. От выпустил еще патрон в змею, попав ей в брюхо, на что он выставила свои два огромных клыка, с которых уже капала ядовитая слюна, и поползла по балкону в их направлении. Ричард вбежал в двери и обернулся – змея уже заглядывала в проем. Он отвернулся, и они с Ребеккой побежали по коридору вперед, перепрыгивая на ходу через перила лестницы, ведущей на нижний этаж. Они могли спуститься, но Ричард заметил в конце лестницы дверь, которая вполне могла оказаться запертой и тогда они бы уже оказались в ловушке.

Судя по звукам, доносившимся сзади, змея проломила дверной проем и вползла в коридор.

_«Быстрее, быстрее, она же нас догонит!»_

Ребекка быстро перепрыгнула через перила и побежала дальше. Ричард не стал мешкать и последовал ее примеру. Он пробежал немного и оглянулся. Змея подползла к перилам, через которые они перепрыгнули, и одним сокрушительно мощным рывком своей гигантской головы переломала их на части.

_«Дерьмо»_ только и подумал Ричард.

На большее размышление времени не оставалось. За очередным поворотом коридор вдруг изменился - он стал напоминать коридоры из фильмов ужасов о вампирах. Стены украшали факелы, в углах стояли доспехи с оружием. В некоторых местах на стенах тоже висело оружие – пики, копья и огромные топоры. Ричард слышал, как змея их догоняла, сметая все на своем пути. Вот они с Ребеккой пробежали мимо очередного стенда с оружием. Ричарда осенила идея. Он быстро повернулся и выстрелил в факел, висевший под потолком. Крепление отскочило, и огонь упал прямо змее на голову. Ей это явно очень не понравилось, так как она заревела и затрясла своей чудовищной мордой в разные стороны, сотрясая стены ударами. Стоявший рядом стенд с холодным оружием со страшным грохотом обвалился прямо на чешуйчатое тело. Тварь заревела от боли, разинув свою пасть, демонстрируя свои смертоносные клыки. Из ее чешуйчатого тела в нескольких местах хлыстала светло-зеленая жидкость.

_«Как тебе это, червяк вонючий?»_ злорадно подумал Айкен.

Однако не стоило расслабляться – змея замедлилась ненадолго.

- Ричард, сюда! – Ребекка стояла в дверях и махала ему рукой, чтобы он поспешил.

Ричард поторопился к ней. Он влетел в проход, и Ребекка быстро захлопнула дверь за ним.

Они пробежали еще немного, но все было тихо.

- Ты ее убил? – с надеждой спросила Ребекка.

- Не думаю… Она почему-то отстала от нас. Надеюсь, надолго, – уверенно сказал Ричард, однако сомневался в своих словах сам. Чутье подсказывало ему, что змея еще поквитается с ним…

Место, в котором они очутились, выглядело более чем странно. Дверей не наблюдалось, только все те – же факелы на стенах и статуи с доспехами. Создавалось впечатление, будто они во время побега от змеи перенеслись во времени. Стены красились в желтоватый оттенок от бликов, создаваемых факелами, на них виднелись грязные разводы, а в углах под потолком расположились сети паутин. Ни дать не взять катакомбы древнего замка.

Где-то в углу что-то пропищало, и раздался тихий шорох. Ричард и Ребекка повернулись на звук и заметили, как большая крыса, волоча что-то в своих зубах, прячется в свою норку – дыру в стене. Ребекка сглотнула:

- Ужасно… что тут происходит?

- Спокойно, Ребекка, я с тобой, – приободрил ее Ричард. Он положил ей руку на плечо, а затем двинулся вперед медленным шагом.

_«Слава богу, что здесь нет ходячих мертвецов»_ пронеслось в голове у Ричарда.

Ребекка подумала о том – же.

Однако дверей тоже пока не видно. Коридор шел дальше, и Ребекка уже опасалась того, что та тварь загнала их в тупик, потому и прекратила свое преследование, ожидая, когда они сами вернутся к ней назад.

Коридор повернул влево. Ребекка скрестила пальцы и заглянула за угол.

Нет прохода, тупик.

Она уже была готова отчаяться, как вдруг заметила за небольшим выступом левой стены огромную двустворчатую дверь. По двум ее сторонам висели факелы.

- Надеюсь, она не заперта, - раздался шепот Ричарда.

Ребекка подумала, куда бы могли вести подобные двери. Там за ними окажется лестница, ведущая в настоящие катакомбы? В подземную лабораторию? Оставался единственный способ проверить.

Ребекка открыла дверь и от удивления открыла рот. Ричард тоже остановился в недоумении.

За огромной дверью оказалась гигантская библиотека. Столько книг ни Ребекка, ни Ричард, не видели со времен академии. Стеллажи доходили до самого потолка.

_«Чтобы перечитать все эти книги не хватило бы и двух жизней»_ подумала Ребекка и пошла к стеллажам. Ричард остался стоять у дверей, на всякий случай.

На полках стояла сложно-научная литература. Никаких романов или сборников поэзии – только книги по биологии, генной инженерии и медицине. Ребекка понимала кое-что в этом, и эти книги могли представлять интерес и даже дать ключ к разгадке всех событий, происходящих в доме. Ричард последовал примеру Ребекки и тоже подошел к стеллажу, стоящему слева от двери. Все казалось безопасным, можно немного передохнуть здесь и поискать какие-нибудь улики, для того, чтобы точно понять, что происходит и возможно обнаружить членов команды.

Ребекка стала читать названия на корешках.

_«Структура рибонуклеиновой кислоты»_

_«Биология и генная инженерия»_

_«Этические проблемы генной инженерии и клонирования высших организмов и человека»_

_«Элементарные биологические структуры»_

_«Достижения генной инженерии и биотехнологии в получении питательных веществ»_

При упоминании слова _«питательных»_ живот Ребекки возмущенно заурчал. Конечно, ведь она уже очень давно ела в последний раз… Она отправилась на миссию выпив всего - лишь чашечку кофе: она сильно волновалась перед первым заданием и тогда еще ничего не хотела есть. Однако она бы не смогла ничего съесть и сейчас. Вид еды вызвал бы у нее, пожалуй, только приступ тошноты.

_«Весьма необычная литература» _подумала она._ «В других обстоятельствах я бы что-нибудь из этого пролистала…»_

Внезапно что-то громко треснуло. Ричард дернулся, потому - что звук раздался очень близко к нему, но в следующую секунду он понял, что это такое. Его радио. По нему прошел сигнал, но тут - же потонул в шуме и помехах.

_«Возможно это…»_ он хотел сказать Ребекке о своей догадке, но не успел.

Что-то громко прогромыхало прямо над ними. Ребекка резко повернулась в сторону от стеллажа, но все выглядело нормально, казалось, не было абсолютно никакой опасности. В библиотеке снова повисла гробовая тишина.

_«Но что-то не так…»_

Ребекка и не подозревала, что за ней наблюдают два хищных глаза рептилии.

Змея медленно подползала к ней из-за стеллажей. Вся библиотека являлась ее огромным гнездом. Пробитая в стене огромная дыра служила ей проходом. И двое человек даже не подозревали о том, что зайдя в библиотеку, которая показалась им такой безопасной и тихой, они угодят прямо к ней в клыкастую ядовитую пасть.

Тварь издала тихое злобное шипение, словно бы насмехаясь.

Ребекка сразу поняла, что пустила врага себе за спину и быстро дернулась вперед и в сторону, стараясь двигаться как можно быстрее. Любое промедление понесет за собой смерть.

Змея купилась на маневр Ребекки и бросилась не в ту сторону, моментально разломав пол в том месте, где должна была Ребекка сейчас находиться.

Послышалось недовольное рычание, смешанное с шипением, показался огромный язык.

- Давай прикончим ее, Ребекка! – твердо и уверенно сказал Ричард.

- Согласна! – ответила Ребекка.

Но у змеи на этот счет были свои планы. Она быстро отползла за ближайший стеллаж, намереваясь провести следующую атаку неожиданно. Она обладала удивительной для ее размера скоростью – в мгновение ока она оказалась уже наверху, ползла по стеллажам. Они ее не видели, а она видела их прекрасно. Ричард открыл огонь. Пуля попала куда-то ей в тело, однако было видно, что особого вреда это ей не причинило: она даже не изменила скорость. Сверху посыпались книги и куски древесины. Ричард испугался того, что сейчас какой-нибудь из огромных стеллажей рухнет прямо на них и погребет под своей тяжестью. Поэтому он взял руку Ребекки и быстро перебежал на другую сторону зала. Он заметил лишь часть хвоста твари, а потом все затихло.

_«Она готовится, наблюдает за нами…» -_ думал Ричард.

Для него эта схватка являлась не просто стычкой с одной из местных тварей, живущих в доме: он боролся со своим страхом. Со страхом из детства, и с величайшей своей слабостью. И теперь, когда от него зависела и жизнь Ребекки, он не мог отступить, как тогда, когда потерял младшую сестру. Нет. Этого не случится.

Сверху посыпались книги, и стеллаж заходил ходуном. Ричард быстро толкнул от себя Ребекку и прыгнул сам, стараясь сгруппироваться. В следующую секунду место, на котором они стояли, превратилось в кучу битого кафеля и трещин – змея нанесла молниеносный смертельный удар чудовищной силы. В том месте, где клыки твари задели пол, остались небольшие лужицы темно - фиолетового цвета – яд.

- Проклятая тварь! – крикнул Ричард и выпустил патрон. Полка в нескольких сантиметрах от головы змеи разлетелась в щепки – промах. С громким ревом и шипением, змея снова скрылась из виду за стеллажами. Опять все затихло.

Под ногами затрясся пол, где-то рухнул стеллаж. С огромной люстры, висевшей под потолком, упало несколько частей хрустальной подвески. От напряжения скулы Ричарда сводили судороги, пот градом катился по спине.

_«Ну где - же ты…»_ яростно думал он, сжимая пистолет в руке с такой силой, что у него трещала ручка.

Беззвучно и внезапно, тварь появилась прямо у них перед глазами. На секунду Ричард остолбенел от неожиданности; но в следующую уже пустил пулю прямо ей в голову. Пуля разорвала чешуйчатую плоть где-то недалеко от глаза. В лицо брызнула кровь змеи.

- Сьешь это, кусок ползающего дерьма, подавись! – крикнул Ричард. Адреналин с яростью кипели в его крови, словно вскрытый источник энергии и сил.

Змея извивалась и ревела от ужасной боли. Ее тело пронзила внезапная судорога и она затихла, так и свесившись со стеллажа, не успев сделать свой смертоносный бросок. Кровь не переставала течь у нее по морде. Ричард от удивления отпустил Ребекку. Он не мог поверить своим глазам… нет, что-то не так. Все кончилось слишком быстро и легко.

И пока он думал об этом, змея разверзла свою чудовищную пасть и, выставив свои клыки, со страшным ревом кинулась на Ребекку.

- Ребекка! – крикнул Ричард.

Он должен что-то сделать. Он должен победить свой страх сейчас и спасти ее. Как должен был спасти сестру. Победить страх. Здесь и сейчас.

Так быстро, как только он мог, он бросился к Ребекке. Время, казалось, снова растянулось подобно резинке. Он бежал слишком медленно. Сердце колотилось уже в голове. Сейчас эта пасть разломит Ребекку напополам. Еще немного…

Он столкнул Ребекку с пути.

Она упала на пол и, шокированная, наблюдала за тем, что произошло дальше. Спустя секунду Ричард оказался в пасти у змеи. Челюсти сомкнулись.

Раздался тошнотворный рвущийся чавкающий звук и… _о господи_… чудовищный хруст. Ричард закричал. А тварь, схватив добычу, подняла свою огромную голову и завертела ею в разные стороны, пытаясь разорвать тело парня на части. Ребекка увидела лицо Ричарда – его перекосила печать чудовищной боли. Змея сжала челюсти еще сильнее – очередной хруст и сдавленный крик Ричарда.

Ребекка не знала что делать. Рука опустилась на что-то холодное… пистолет!

_«Черт побери, я совсем о нем забыла!»_

Ребекка немедленно выхватила его и открыла огонь. Пули попали змее куда-то в область глотки. Она завертела головой от боли еще сильнее, и, наверное, сдавила челюсти еще больше – Ричард снова закричал, а…

А на лицо Ребекки обильно брызнуло что-то горячее.

_«Кровь! Кровь Ричарда! О Боже…»_

Ричард не мог больше терпеть эту невыносимую боль. Змея давила на него как пресс, он чувствовал, как хрустят его кости, как вылетает под давлением воздух из легких, которые, возможно, уже повреждены о ломавшиеся кости. Он почти потерял сознание, когда раздались выстрелы Ребекки, и змея сдавила его еще сильнее; в ушах раздался свист, в глазах все потемнело и поплыло.

_«Нет…она…нет. Она не сможет просто так сожрать элитного члена отряда «С.Т.А.Р.С.», Ричарда Айкена, никогда!»_ подумал Ричард и из последних сил надавил на курок пистолета, который, вместе с рукой, находился у змеи в пасти.

Послышался глухой выстрел. С обратной стороны головы змеи хлынула кровь. Змея дернулась и… разинула свою пасть от боли, выплевывая Ричарда. Тот пролетел несколько метров вперед и упал на кафельный пол с трехметровой высоты.

Змея, истекая своей кровью, уползла в свое укрытие.

В библиотеке снова воцарилась тишина.

Ричард не понимал, где он находился. Было темно и холодно. Где-то в стороне мелькали красные пятна и тут же пропадали, принимая самые причудливые и невообразимые формы… Искорки света или игра воображения? А может сознания? Тени… Так тихо и спокойно. Несколько раз издалека доносился смех. Смех ребенка. Наверное, это девочка. Знакомый… или это все кажется?.. Опять тихо… Об этом можно было разве что мечтать. Неужели никуда не надо идти? Ни о чем не надо заботиться? Похоже на сон. Тело казалось воздушным, Ричард его просто не ощущал. Вроде все хорошо, только где-то бесконечно далеко чувствовалось беспокойство. Медленно это ощущение размывалось, становилось незначительным, песчинкой в нескончаемой пустыне, мысли перестали быть связными и тоже утратили свое значение. Как приятно ни о чем не думать… Ричарда охватывало и еще одно чувство, похожее на то, когда медленно засыпаешь, теряя понимание грани между сном и реальностью, только мягче, менее навязчиво и в то же время настойчивее. Но… Кто это?..

_«Нет, не может быть…»_ пронеслось у Ричарда в голове. От удивления ощущение навалившегося сна ослабло; отчасти вернулась и способность целостно мыслить.

Он увидел Фореста. Тот стоял перед ним без единой царапинки. Его образ порвал тьму на куски, разбросав ее повсюду, как ветер клочки разорванной бумаги, а затем тьма и вовсе исчезла. Все залил белый, теплый свет. Форест подошел к Ричарду и подал ему руку, помог встать на ноги. Ричард по прежнему не понимал, что с его телом, и вообще, есть ли оно, но впечатление поднятия на ноги казалось на удивление четким. Форест улыбался. На его лице не читалось ничего, кроме счастья и какой-то интересной тайны, которую знал только он один…

- Очнись, Ричард. – сказал Форест. Его голос был таким спокойным и умиротворяющим… он манил к себе, обещая вечный покой и отсутствие любой боли…

- Ричард… очнись, пожалуйста! – сказал он еще раз, но почему-то голосом девушки. Знакомым… голос Ребекки!

В ту - же секунду все исчезло, рассыпалось на осколки и упало на дно черного бездонного океана сознания, потонуло и исчезло. Тело пронзила острая боль, и Айкен открыл глаза.

Рыдая, девушка подтащила Ричарда к стене и помогла ему облокотиться спиной и принять сидячее положение. На теле парня сильно выделялось несколько следов от мелких зубов гадины.Левую руку полностью разорвало, из нее обильно текла кровь и фиолетовый яд змеи. Изо рта Ричарда тонкой струйкой тоже текла кровь. Ребекка пыталась ее вытереть, но она вытекала снова. Все из-за нее…

-Ричард…, - Ребекка всхлипывая, гладила голову молодого человека.

Он сидел, прислоняясь спиной к стене, его лицо было бледным и глаза то и дело закатывались. Девушка ни чем не могла помочь бедняге. Все ее медицинские познания стали сейчас бесполезны.

Ричард, откашлявшись, тихо сказал:

- Похоже… я совершенно облажался. Теперь я не смогу оказать тебе даже той небольшой помощи, которую …

- Ричард… - вновь всхлипнула Ребекка.

- Не делай такое лицо, когда смотришь на меня, - произнес он и вдруг со стоном сжался всем телом. Спазм отпустил так же внезапно, как и начался и молодой человек, желая поддерживать девочку морально до последнего, продолжил:

- У нас еще есть надежда. Кто-нибудь обязательно прибудет и спасет нас. Я точно знаю это.-

Тело Ричарда снова пронзил спазм, и он застонал от боли. Он умирал.

Слезы покатились градом из глаз Ребекки. Она ненавидела себя за то чувство безысходности, безнадеги и беспомощности, которое ее охватило. Она сидела, прижавшись к Ричарду, чувствуя, как его тело бьет дрожь, и схватывают судороги. Теперь ей надо быть сильнее, ведь ей самой придется противостоять ужасам особняка и сделать все, что будет в ее силах для бедного Ричарда.

Она должна попытаться спасти его… или хотя - бы облегчить его мучения. Она должна… Слезы снова подступили к глазам, но она попыталась сдержаться, вытерев их рукой, размазывая их вместе с кровью по лицу.

Она встала на ноги, подняла пистолет и повернулась лицом к смеющейся над ними темноте, готовая бросить вызов любому, кто встанет у нее на пути.

_«Безнадега…»_ подумала Ребекка и еще одна одинокая слеза прокатилась у нее по щеке.

**_Письмо Ричарда Айкена_**

_Дорогая Бриджет!_

_Я понимаю твои переживания по поводу моего выбора такой опасной работы. В качестве члена S.T.A.R.S. я всегда буду на линии огня. Я полагаю, что это наилучшее время, чтобы объяснить мои действия. Бриджет, я знаю, что я говорил о ней прежде, но память о моей маленькой сестре съедает меня изнутри. Я не смог спасти ее от того преступника._

_Я знаю, ты пыталась утешить меня, говоря мне, что я бы ничего не смог сделать, будучи столь юным. Но я был тогда действительно настолько парализован страхом и растерян, что действительно не смог ничего сделать._

_Мою маленькую сестренку убили прямо на моих глазах, и я не мог сдвинуться с места даже на дюйм. Я не смог защитить ее. Я был настолько беспомощен. Я чувствовал, что я должен был умереть вместо нее, и я никак не могу избавиться от этого чувства. Все, что я могу сделать - это попытаться похоронить это чувство и защитить людей, которые нуждаются в этом больше всего, потому что они не должны пройти через то, что я прошел. Я не брошу эту работу, и я продолжу защищать тех, кого смогу._

_S.T.A.R.S. - единственный способ, благодаря которому я могу хоть как-то ужиться сам с собой. Я не хочу умереть напрасно. Я больше никогда не хочу колебаться, когда этот момент настанет снова._

_Не волнуйся; я больше не маленький ребенок и я вернусь живой. Я обещаю. Ты - самое важное, что есть в моей жизни, и я всегда хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда ты нуждаешься во мне._

_С любовью, Ричард._

СМЕРТЬ ВЕСКЕРА

Ночь 24 июля 1998г. Особняк Спенсера. Леса Ракуна.

Эпизод происходит в конце событий Resident Evil 1.

_(Данный эпизод в отличии от новеллы С.Д. Перри «Заговор корпорации «Амбрелла» правильно пересказывает концовку событий Resident Evil 1.)_

_После крушения вертолета команды S.T.A.R.S. «Браво» на место аварии направлена команда «Альфа» под предводительством А.Вескера. Понеся потери в лесу, альфовцы укрываются от инфицированных собак в особняке спенсера, не зная, какие кошмары поджидают их там. Крис Рэдфилд встречает в особняке Ребекку. Вескер, шантажируя Барри Бертона, заставляет того помогать себе. В конечном итоге, Вескер заманивает Криса и Джилл в лабораторию, где содержится Тиран._

Вескер знал, что его подчиненные из отряда S.T.A.R.S. придут в эту лабораторию, и ждал их. Он уже продумал все варианты, и в его плане осталась последняя финальная деталь. Все это действо подходило к своей кульминации. Вескер стоял за инкубационными камерами с заряженным пистолетом-инъектором в левой руке и собирался с духом перед последним шагом, после которого все навсегда изменится. Он еще раз вспомнил о том, что писал ему о вирусе в своей записке Биркин. Альберт увидел, как вошли Крис и Джилл и медленно направились между инкубаторов, осматриваясь вокруг. Альберт приставил иглу инъектора к вене на правой руке и, надавив на крючок, ввел себе вирус.

Лабораторную комнату заполняли огромные стеклянные емкости – видимо инкубационные камеры, где запросто могли выращивать тех странных и ужасных существ.

Крис подошел к столу и поднял планшет с какими-то данными. Название гласило «Проект Тиран Т-002». В левой верхней части был изображен темный непропорционально мощный человекоподобный силуэт с огромной левой рукой. Джилл стояла рядом и также с недоумением глядела на планшет.

_«Кого же они здесь, черт побери, еще вырастили?»_

– Крис, я просто восхищен, – донесся голос их командира, а затем и сам обладатель черных очков показался из прохода между емкостями, держа Криса и Джилл на мушке своего пистолета. Позади него высилась самая большая емкость, наполненная мутноватой серой жидкостью, где высился огромный гигант с мускулистым телом. Его громадное сердце располагалось снаружи тела, чудовищной опухолью выпирая и грудной мышцы, да еще и поверх ребер! Становилось жутко при виде того, как этот орган медленно пульсирует под кожей, и, разрывая покров тела, от него наружу выходят громадные артерии, оплетая торс. Левая рука увенчивалась огромными длинными когтями, а лицо… Лицо было крайне уродливым – вся кожа в послеоперационных шрамах и швах, а губы отсутствовали напрочь, выставляя напоказ грозный зубастый оскал. Его фигура полностью соответствовала изображению на планшете с маркировкой «Проект Тиран», который Крис все еще держал в руке.

– Вескер! – удивленно произнес Крис

– Этой ночью были получены просто-таки великолепные данные об использовании биооружия против хорошо обученных живых противников, – почти равнодушно, как будто читая лекцию, произнес Вескер, обращаясь к ним, как к ничего не понимающим школьникам.

– Ты … Ты для этого заманил сюда нашу команду, – злобно вымолвила Джилл, с ненавистью буравя Вескера взглядом.

– Великолепная дедукция, Джилл. Как бы там ни было, это задумка «Амбреллы». Правда, мне «Амбрелла» больше ни к чему. – Усмехнулся капитан S.T.A.R.S., и к удивленью своих подопечных опустил руку с пистолетом и, подняв вторую руку, в которой он держал узенький пульт, нажал пальцем на какую-то кнопку.

Тиран в камере начал двигаться. Огромные когти правой руки зашевелились. Включился дренаж, и уровень жидкости в инкубаторе начал стремительно уменьшаться.

Совершенно неожиданно для Криса и Джилл, Вескер абсолютно спокойно повернулся к ним спиной и глядел прямо на инкубационную камеру.

– Совершенная форма жизни… Он великолепен… – с восхищение произнес командир S.T.A.R.S. и даже развел руки в стороны. Казалось, что в этом своем восхищении он ожидает какое-то грандиозное и важное событие.

Совершенно белые глаза гиганта раскрылись, и неожиданно стекло камеры со звоном рассыпалось, а из спины Альберта вырвались когти Тирана, пронзившего его живот насквозь и насадившего его на всю длину этих ужасных смертоносных лезвий.

Тиран вышел из своего узилища, поднял жертву прямо на когтях и безучастными глазами разглядывал умирающего человека.

– ВНИМАНИЕ! АКТИВИРОВАНА СИСТЕМА САМОУНИЧТОЖЕНИЯ – донесся из динамиков компьютерный женский голос.

Замахнувшись лапищей, Тиран швырнул обмякшее тело через всю комнату, и оно безвольно шлепнулось на пол. Вескеру пришел конец. Неизвестно, на что он надеялся, но видимо его план пошел не так, и теперь он направился прямиком в ад.

_«Туда тебе и дорога, ублюдок» –_ подумал Крис.

– ВСЕМУ ПЕРСОНАЛУ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ЭВАКУИРОВАТЬСЯ.

Гигант медленно обернулся к застывшим позади Крису и Джилл, и занес свою когтистую лапищу для атаки…

_ Крис и Джилл побеждают пока еще ослабленного Тирана в лаборатории и выбираются на вертолетную площадку, однако оставшийся недобитым Тиран настигает их там. Пилот Брэд Викерс сбрасывает из вертолета ракетницу, и команде удается взорвать монстра. На вертолете под управлением Брэда Викерса улетают оставшиеся в живых члены отряда S.T.A.R.S. RPD: Крис Рэдфилд, Джилл Валентайн, Ребекка Чамберс, Барри Бертон._

ПЕРЕРОЖДЕНИЕ

Ночь 24 июля 1998г. Особняк Спенсера. Леса Ракуна.

Эпизод происходит в конце событий Resident Evil 1

_(Активирована система самоуничтожения. Тиран убил Вескера и напал на Джилл и Криса. Бойцы S.T.A.R.S., победив Тирана в лаборатории, отчаянно пытаются выбраться из кошмарного особняка…)_

Сознание возвращалось быстро и болезненно. Все тело горело изнутри, и казалось, каждая клетка выворачивается наизнанку. Потом он почувствовал жуткий зуд в районе живота. Вспомнилось, как острые, словно лезвия, когти Тирана пронзили его плоть, нанизав его словно тушу на вертел. Тогда он подумал, что это конец всему. Однако вирус сделал свое дело, и Альберт не только остался жив, но и чувствовал, что в его животе нет больше ужасных сквозных ран, а этот нестерпимый зуд вызван ускоренной регенерацией тканей.

Вескер открыл глаза и поднялся. Несмотря на боль и жар во всем теле, его сознание работало четко и ясно. Он снял свои темные очки с надписью на дужке «собственность «Амбреллы» и, бросив их на пол, с хрустом растоптал ботинком. Он не обратил внимания на запекшуюся кровь на лице, которая хлынула изо рта, когда его пронзил Тиран. Ненависть переполняла его сознание.

Итак, он жив, хотя остальные члены S.T.A.R.S. этого не знают, и будут свидетельствовать, что Альберт Вескер погиб в особняке. Если, конечно, сумеют спастись. Отныне Вескер умер для всего окружающего мира. Однако, у него не было времени насладиться вновь обретенной жизнью. До самоуничтожения комплекса оставалось очень мало времени, а Вескер собирался еще забрать данные из лабораторного компьютера.

Вескер подошел к компьютеру и быстро ввел запрос. На экране отобразились красные загрузки идентификационных форм.

– СИСТЕМА ПЕРЕВЕДЕНА В АВАРИЙНОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ. ПРОИЗОШЛО РЕЗЕРВНОЕ КОПИРОВАНИЕ ВСЕХ ДАННЫХ В U.M.F.-13 – произнес компьютер приятным женским голосом.

U.M.F.-13 это сверхмощный компьютер, находящийся в подземной лаборатории под Раккуном, в который отправлялись данные со всех лабораторий.

– Сергей уже здесь поработал, – пробормотал Вескер, печатая очередной запрос на клавиатуре, и нажал клавишу «Ввод».

Однако на мониторе отобразился знак «доступ запрещен» и компьютерная леди вновь произнесла:

– ВЕСКЕР АЛЬБЕРТ. БОЮСЬ, ЧТО ПОСЛЕ 24.00 ВСЕ НАХОДИТСЯ ПОД МОИМ УПРАВЛЕНИЕМ И Я АННУЛИРОВАЛА ВАШ ДОСТУП К ГЛАВНОЙ СИСТЕМЕ.

Вескера это ошарашило:

– Это невозможно. Кто ты?

– Я КРАСНАЯ КОРОЛЕВА – все также бесстрастно произнес женский голос, а на экране появилось два треугольника: белый с надписью «Белая Королева» и красный с надписью «Красная Королева». – МОЕЙ ПЕРВОСТЕПЕННОЙ ЗАДАЧЕЙ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ УПРАВЛЕНИЕ И ЗАЩИТА СОБСТВЕННОСТИ «АМБРЕЛЛЫ»

Вескер в ярости разбил монитор кулаком, а голос продолжал:

– МОЕЙ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННОЙ ЗАДАЧЕЙ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЗАЩИТА ЖИЗНЕЙ РУКОВОДСТВА «АМБРЕЛЛЫ»

– Ты заплатишь за это, «леди». Я обещаю! – прошипел Вескер, свирепея. И серые зрачки его глаз вдруг окрасились в сияющий красный цвет.

Скопировать данные не удалось, однако нужно было скорее выбираться из особняка, а, учитывая количество инфицированных, а также боевых зверушек «Амбреллы», сломя голову мчаться по коридорам оставалось все так же опасно, несмотря на теперешнюю модернизацию его тела.

Вескер быстро, но осторожно пробирался по коммуникационному коридору, соединявшему лабораторию и особняк. Он остановился возле поворота коридора и осторожно выглянул за угол. Коридор через пять метров упирался в дверь и выглядел пустым. Альберт шагнул за поворот и тут же от темного силуэта на потолке в его сторону устремился черный коготь на мохнатой членистой лапе. В доли секунды он инстинктивно отскочил назад и выстрелил в сторону фигуры на потолке. Прежний Вескер, да в принципе и любой другой обычный человек, уже бы лишился головы. Однако вирус не только наделил его способностью быстрой регенерации, но и обострил все чувства и ускорил реакцию и движения.

Тварь свалилась с потолка, заверещав и сплетая клубком членистые ноги. Вескер идентифицировал мутанта как «Химеру» или «Мозгососа». Подбежав к пытавшемуся ухватиться за стену лапами монстру, Альберт, что есть силы, ударил носком ботинка по груди твари. И почувствовал, как под ударом с хрустом треснул экзоскелет существа, бывший отнюдь не хрупким. От такого удара «Химеру» отбросило на несколько метров вперед, и пока монстр летел, Вескер успел оборвать его нечестивое существование, выстрелив вдогонку из пистолета. На пол тварь упала уже мертвой. Итак, вирус, введенный в его тело, показывал неслыханные до сих пор результаты. Выходит, никакой не Тиран, а он, Альберт Вескер, являлся совершенным оружием и сверхчеловеком.

Войдя в дверь, он оказался в подвале особняка. Вспомнилось, как раньше они с Биркиным часто проходили здесь, работая в этих лабораториях.

Услышав шаркающие шаги в коридоре, Вескер прильнул к углу и осторожно выглянул из-за него. И увидел, как на стене появилась колеблющаяся тень. А потом,

следом за тенью, вышла и ОНА. Вескер не мог ее не узнать. Ссохшаяся, сгорбленная фигура в изодранном халате для подопытных. Тощие длинные руки так и оставались накрепко закованы в колодки. Голова опущена и то, что осталось от ее лица, скрывали свалявшиеся длинные грязные патлы, свисавшие с головы. Несмотря на то количество разных вирусов, которое испробовали на этом несчастно теле, оно все еще продолжало существовать. Вескер не знал ее имени и не знал о том, кто она была. То, что испытания вирусов проводились на Лизе Тревор, дочери архитектора Джорджа Тревора, который построил этот особняк, держались Озвелом Спенсером в строжайшей тайне.

Вескер помнил, сколько экспериментов проводилось над этой несчастной женщиной. Помнил он и то, что под воздействием вирусов она не стала обычным зомби, а совершенно утратила рассудок и постоянно мутировала, ее тело искажалось, но она становилась физически сильнее. Началось все с введения в ее тело Вируса-Прародителя, впоследствии ей вводили различный модификации Т-вируса, а когда на ней испытали паразита NE-«Альфа», она просто поглотила его, и после этого ее тело послужило источником открытия G-вируса. Ее должны были уничтожить еще в 1995г., когда ее жертвами стали три женщины-исследовательницы, у которых она просто-напросто оторвала лица. Тогда утвердили план по разработке G-вируса и в этой подопытной уже больше не нуждались. Ее физическая смерть была проверена и подтверждена, а что сделали с телом женщины – для Вескера осталось неизвестным.

Из-под комка волос донесся жалобный стон.

Вескер поднял пистолет и выстрелил прямо в голову. Тело отшатнулось назад. Однако она не упала и не умерла, а продолжила целенаправленно идти в его сторону. Ее руки были надежно скованы, однако откуда-то из-за спины вверх взметнулись щупальца и извивались в воздухе, как бы пытаясь найти обидчика.

_ «Но ведь она должна быть мертва уже почти три года. Это невероятно… Неужели ее тело так и не уничтожили, и она возродилась» _

Выстрел в голову смертелен практически для любого существа. Значит либо у нее сформировался сверхпрочный череп, и пуля его не пробила, либо теперь, из-за воздействия вирусов повреждение головного мозга не являлись для нее смертельными. Как бы там ни было, пистолет против нее бесполезен, а вступать с ней в рукопашную схватку – сущее безумие. Даже не смотря на новообретенную силу, неизвестно, какие еще сюрпризы она таит. Взять, например эти щупальца…

Не тратя больше патронов, Вескер побежал через другую дверь, которая вела из подвала на первый этаж особняка. Он очень сильно удивился, когда услышал, что существо, почти настигает его. Это никак не вязалось с той шаркающей походкой, которую он видел. Однако оглядываться Вескер не решился.

Поднявшись на первый этаж и промчавшись по коридору в комнату, он захлопнул за собой дверь и тут же подпер ее тяжелым сервантом, стоявшим справа от двери. Это должно было немного задержать ее.

Наконец-то выбежав в холл, Вескер обвел помещение взглядом.

Старинная люстра-канделябр. Она давным-давно украшала холл, и весила, наверное, полтонны.

Вескер перебежал через вестибюль и увидел, как существо распахнуло двери, через которые он вошел полминуты назад.

_ «Быстро же она»_

Он прицелился в крепление канделябра и замер в ожидании.

Женщина, замахнувшись руками в колодках, устремилась к нему через вестибюль.

– Конец близится, – съязвил Вескер и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Пуля попала точно в цель, и громадная люстра свалилась вниз, пригвоздив к полу тело женщины. Она подергивалась, щупальца хлыстнули по полу.

– Будь хорошей девочкой и останься мертвой на этот раз, – произнес Вескер и вышел из особняка.

Он мчался по лесу, радуясь скорости, которую позволяло развивать новое тело. Где-то далеко позади в особняке таймер на компьютере досчитал до нуля и грянул взрыв. Система самоуничтожения наконец-то сработала и теперь особняку Спенсера и лабораториям, в которых он столько проработал, пришел конец.

Вескер остановился и перевел дух. Посмотрев вверх, он увидел в далеком рассветном небе вертолет S.T.A.R.S., летящий в сторону Раккуна. Это прекрасно. Они укажут в рапортах, что Альберт Вескер погиб.

Но Альберт Вескер, словно феникс, возродился из пламени. Его больше не существовало для «Амбреллы» и всего мира. Перед ним теперь были открыты новые горизонты. Вескер возвысился над человеческой расой и обманул саму смерть. Никто из живых не мог отныне противостоять ему.

НЕОБРАТИМОСТЬ

22 сентября 1998г. Раккун Сити.

Подземный лабораторный комплекс «Амбреллы»

Доктор Уильям Биркин опустил ампулу с образцом своего «детища» в карман лабораторного халата, и задумался, в очередной раз, мысленно просчитывая свои планы относительно Амбреллы. Все таки, он заслуживает большего, и должен работать сам на себя. Ведь он – один из тех, кто стоял в основе всех прогрессивных разработок и он сам должен распоряжаться здесь всем. Какое право имеют приказывать эти, с позволения сказать, руководители, которые сами в разработках ни черта не понимают.

«_Но вскоре все переменится…»_

Дверь в конце лаборатории раскрылась и в помещение вошли двое вооруженных людей в масках, напоминавших противогазы, и черных спецкостюмах с нашивками Амбреллы на рукавах.

_«U.S.F.U.? Какого черта они здесь делают… Они вошли на территорию завода, и мне никто не доложил об этом. И почему же они в антибактериальных костюмах? Неужели корпорации известно о моих планах?»_

Очень дурные предчувствия охватили Уильяма.

«_Надо немного потянуть время и незаметно добраться до кнопки вызова моей личной охраны…»_

– Как вы здесь оказались и что вам нужно? – в негодовании спросил он, выхватывая пистолет и несмотря ни на что, чувствуя себя хозяином в своей лаборатории.

Спецназовец, стоявший впереди, шагнул в его сторону и произнес:

– Доктор, вы должны отдать нам образец G-вируса. Вы неоднократно говорили корпорации, что он еще не готов окончательно, однако на этот счет есть другие сведения.

Спецназовец бросил взгляд на лабораторный стол, разделявший его и доктора и наверное заметил злосчастную маркировку G-вируса на одной из емкостей в раскрытом кейсе на столе, куда Биркин собрал все новейшие образцы.

– Мы забираем этот кейс, доктор. Не делайте глупостей и бросьте оружие. У Вас нет никаких шансов. Я догадываюсь, что вы все равно не подчинитесь, но все же попытаюсь предложить вам отдать остальные готовые образцы G-вируса добровольно._ – _Произнес голос из-под маски и боец как бы невзначай приподнял автомат.

_«Ладно, черт с ним, с кейсом, у меня в кармане остался еще один готовый образец и уже налажено оборудование для синтеза нового вируса. Но никак нельзя дать им уйти с образцом. Нельзя, чтобы «Амбрелла» заполучила его.»_

До заветной кнопки скрытой сигнализации оставалось сделать несколько шагов.

– Но ведь я неоднократно докладывал дирекции, что вирус нестабилен и то, что вы сейчас хотите забрать – не законченные образцы, а готовых образцов еще не существует и я отдам их сразу же как только…

Он зацепил ногой стол и услышал звон стекла упавшей на пол и разбившейся пробирки. А в следующий момент что-то откинуло его к стене и, после секундного шока, он почувствовал невыносимую боль в правом боку, груди и плече. Автомат одного из спецназовцев дымился. Человек, который говорил с ним мгновение назад, теперь отдавал приказы напарнику:

– Прекратить огонь, мать твою! Забирай образцы и уходим отсюда!

Затем они забрали кейс со стола и скрылись в дверях.

Уильям Биркин сжимал рукой правый бок, из раны обильно сочилась кровь, пропитывая белый халат бардовым пятном.

_"Проклятье, мне прострелили печень"_

Правое плечо парализовало, дышать становилось все труднее и труднее.

_"Черт, я умираю? Я умираю..."_

В глазах периодически темнело. Сознание Биркина начало затуманиваться...

В комнату забежала его жена Аннет, склонилась над ним, по ее испуганному лицу текли слезы. Она что-то быстро говорила ему, затем выбежала из комнаты. Он понял, только что она собирается пойти за помощью.

Он в последний раз, отчаянно цепляясь за остатки быстро покидающей его тело жизни, собрал волю в кулак.

_«Мне не успеют помочь._ _Только лишь мой G-вирус может восстанавливать поврежденные клетки вызвав их мутацию…»_

И он вытащив ампулу-инъектор из кармана халата, снял колпачок с крышки-иглы и вколол содержимое в грудь.

В следующую секунду он почувствовал, что его тело просто сгорает, и возникла новая боль, которая в сотни раз превзошла боль в его ранах. Биркин закричал и…

Личное сознание Уильяма Биркина умерло навсегда. В правой части грудной клетки начал формироваться новый нервный узел, которому было суждено стать новым мозгом. Правая рука и грудь увеличились и обросли твердыми мышцами большими и крепкими мышцами. Пальцы огрубели и увеличились, став прочными когтями. G-вирус в ответ на повреждения организма вызвал мгновенную регенерацию и мутацию тканей, делая тело менее уязвимым.

Остатки памяти Уильяма Биркина передали новому телу ярость и ненависть к людям в черной форме. Также в мутировавшем теле пробудилось новое чувство, сродни нюху, которое безошибочно указывало Биркину, где сейчас находятся его образцы G-вируса.

Он догнал их в канализационных туннелях, ведущих из подземной лаборатории в город. Замыкавший группу боец услышал его первым и открыл по нему огонь. Существо, бывшее ранее Биркиным, никак не отреагировало на попавшие в тело пули и, подбежав к незадачливому солдату, пронзило его насквозь когтями правой руки.

Еще двоих бойцов он загнал в тупик, и там последовала быстрая и кровавая расправа. Из кейса, все еще сжимаемого рукой одним из трупов, выкатились капсулы с образцами вирусов. Биркин взревел и пошел дальше в темные туннели, даже не заметив, как наступил на рассыпавшиеся капсулы. У его тела появились новые чувства.

А водившиеся в канализации крысы, устроили себе в тот день бурное пиршество, они объели трупы безымянных спецназовцев, и не побрезговали попробовать неизвестное вещество, разбрызгавшееся из поврежденных капсул на мертвые тела…

РАККУН СИТИ.

28 сентября 1998г.

_Город, де-факто принадлежащий корпорации «Амбрелла». Вирус затопил его, подобно приливной волне, превратив в настоящий ад на земле, населенный противоестественными тварями. «Амбрелла» под видом помощи выжившим горожанам направила в город свое собственное военизированное подразделение - U.B.C.S**. **Почти всем бойцам не было известно, куда их отправили, что случилось с городом, и что у них практически нулевые шансы на выживание в этом кошмаре, ведь их отправили на убой для проверки боевых возможностей Т-Вируса, а также тварей, выведенных с его помощью. Лишь несколько человек из них были обо всем осведомлены и подготовлены к путешествию в чистилище. Это были «сторожевые псы», миссия которых заключалась в сборе всевозможных данных об эффективности вируса и боевых юнитов «Амбреллы». _

МИСТЕР СМЕРТЬ

30 сентября 1998г. Раккун Сити

(Разгар вспышки вируса в Раккуне)

Эпизод происходит в конце событий Resident Evil 2

Боец U.S.F.U. в темной форме, и газовой маске вылез из канализационного люка и, вскинув небольшой автомат, осмотрелся по сторонам. Пространство подвала оказалось чистым. За время выполнения миссии он так и не рискнул снять маску, хотя по всем установочным данным вирус не распространялся по воздуху. Из его отряда в живых остался он один, и практически нереальная задача уже почти выполнена. Оставалось всего лишь выбраться из этого ада. Но финишная прямая могла таить еще много сюрпризов. В случае невыполнения своей миссии его ждало единственное наказание, несмотря на все заслуги перед «Амбреллой»: без образца его никто не будет забирать из этого проклятого города.

Ханк включил передатчик на шлеме и попытался связаться с эвакуаторами:

– Команда «Альфа» на месте. Ответьте.

– «Ночной Ястреб» на связи, слушаю, – раздалось из наушника. На заднем плане слышался гул вертолетного двигателя.

– «G» у меня. Я единственный, кто остался из команды «Альфа». Я направляюсь к точке эвакуации.

– И опять выжил только ты один, мистер Смерть, – произнес голос в передатчике, –не опоздай. Конец связи.

Ханк побежал дальше, держа оружие наготове. Еще слишком рано, чтобы расслабляться.

Радиоприемник Ханка оставался включенным и он слышал все, что творилось в эфире. В основном, попытки выживших вызвать помощь, или хоть как-то попытаться скоординировать свои действия. Он слышал как погиб целый полицейский отряд - рация одного из копов была все время включена и сначала доносились проклятья и выстрелы. Потом стрельба прекратилась, и полицейские начали спрашивать друг друга, остались ли еще у кого патроны, а через несколько секунды донеслись истошные предсмертные вопли и стенания множества зомби.

Однажды в эфире раздался зов о помощи еще одного бойца U.S.F.U.

– Прием. Это Гоблин-6, команда USS «Альфа», – произнес взволнованный женский голос. – Меня слышит кто-нибудь? Я обездвижена в канализации, сама не выберусь, мне нужна помощь!

Решив все-таки ответить коллеге, Ханк произнес в микрофон:

– Гоблин-6, это Ханк. Наши правила просты: миссия важней всего. Извини, не могу отклониться от своего курса.

– Нет! Не оставляй меня здесь! Помоги! А-А-А-А-А-А! – сообщение закончилось отчаянным от безысходности женским криком.

– Это – война. И выживание – тво задача.

Ханк не собирался менять свой путь.

Ханк стоял на вертолетной площадке на пустой крыше участка РПД и смотрел как в небе над мертвым городом к нему приближается вертолет, который заберет его из этого чистилища. Он достал из подсумка ампулу с бесценным образцом и вновь взглянул на свой «билет» из проклятого адского города.

_«Миссия выполнена. Коэффициент выживаемости составлял 4%. Ценные людские ресурсы были потеряны. Но это война. Цель миссии важнее всего остального. Моя преданность этому принципу является причиной, по которой я никогда не провалил ни одно задание. Смерть не может умереть.»_

В дальнейшем, по распоряжению Кристин Хенри – главного менеджера Французского Дивизиона Исследований и Разработок «Амбреллы», Ханк доставил образец G–вируса в деревню Луар во Франции.

У ВРАТ СМЕРТИ

Раккун Сити, 01 октября 1998г.

Эпизод происходит в конце событий Resident Evil 3

_«Очень важно сохранять хладнокровие и четкость ума в экстремальных ситуациях. В подземной лаборатории «Амбреллы» я забыла этот принцип. Что-то после встречи с Леоном изменило меня. Но теперь мне надо собраться… Я должна выбраться из этого города и выжить для выполнения своей цели. Я могу сохранить правду только выбравшись отсюда живой.»_

Ада Вонг торопилась к точке встречи, не обращая внимания на боль в ранах. Пуля, выпущенная сучкой Аннет Биркин, прошла навылет, и не причинила серьезного вреда, хотя рана и болела жутко. Еще быстро передвигаться ей мешали множественные ушибы после падения и рана на ноге. Она лишь чудом осталась жива и благодарила свою удачу. Также она благодарила судьбу за добытый образец. Это, наверное, самое невероятное проявление удачи в ее жизни. Однако, хотя она и добралась до точки связи со своим работодателем, почти без приключений, она еще не знала, заберут ли ее из этого проклятого места или дадут подсказки, как выбраться, и ей придется самостоятельно добираться до следующей условленной точки. Хотя, если образец вируса действительно настолько им важен, то они просто обязаны забрать ее.

_«Надеюсь, Леону удалось выбраться из лаборатории. Такие люди как он не должны погибать. Без таких, как он, Мир потускнеет и станет пустым»_

Ада уже перестала удивляться приступу сентиментальности, который породил в ее сердце этот молодой человек с поистине львиным сердцем. Наверное, именно благодаря тому чувству, что Леон разбудил в ее душе, Ада помогла той девушке - Клэр возле поезда и сбросила пулемет, который хотела использовать сама против мутировавшего Биркина, или Тирана, или других тварей, попадись они на ее пути. Ада всей душой желала, чтобы Леону и Клэр удалось избежать печальной гибели при взрыве. Они имели реальные шансы уехать вовремя на поезде. Сама Ада точно присоединилась бы к ним, если бы не нашла скоростной аварийный лифт. Он был рассчитан на 3-х человек, и оборудован креслами с ремнями безопасности. Наверное, это средство передвижения предназначалось только для высокопоставленных сотрудников. Включив лифт с помощью диска-ключа и пристегнувшись в одном из кресел, Ада нажала на кнопку подъема, и ускорение буквально вдавило ее в сиденье, вызвав острую боль в ранах….

А через пару минут Ада уже добралась до поверхности города и поторопилась выбежать из здания, куда ее довез лифт. Потом земля всколыхнулась, где-то внизу раздался чудовищный гул, и само строение, откуда она выбралась было поглощено пламенем, вырвавшемся из шахты лифта. Подземной лаборатории Биркина пришел конец.

Пережив преисподнюю в лаборатории под городом, она вновь оказалась на мертвых улицах Раккуна и сейчас, преодолев небольшую дистанцию, прихрамывая, спешно поднималась на второй этаж отеля «Эппл» в комнату, где располагалась точка связи. К счастью этажи здания и лестничные пролеты оказались пустыми. Никаких инфицированных или зверушек из зверинца ужасов «Амбреллы». Никого, кроме пары крыс, которых она встретила, поднявшись на нужный ей этаж. Но крысы, даже если и были инфицированы – не проявили агрессии в ее отношении и разбежались по своим делам, не пытаясь кинуться на нее.

Ада открыла дверь и вошла в помещение. Перед ней рас простерся трехметровый темный коридор, ведущий в единственную комнату номера. На стуле в дальнем конце комнаты в тени неподвижно сидел мужчина. Ада осторожно шагала в сторону сидящего связного. Человек не шевелился.

_«Он мертв? Не мог же он уснуть здесь, не запершись.»_

Следов борьбы или трупов в комнате не наблюдалось. Опасность могла исходить только от неподвижной фигуры на стуле, если мужчина инфицирован. Войдя в комнату Ада услышала слева от себя спокойный мужской голос донесшийся из динамиков:

– Он потерял волю к жизни и выбрал смерть. Он был слаб…

Повернувшись в сторону звука, Ада увидела слева от себя на узеньком невысоком столике для телефона в нише стены ноутбук, с экрана которого на нее взирал мужчина в сером костюме и темных очках, скрывающих глаза.

– Вескер – произнесла Ада. В ее голосе проскользнуло несколько ноток удивления.

– И ты, Ада… Тытоже облажалась. Твои действия предали нас, и за помощь Леону ты понесешь ответственность перед нашей организацией.

Сердце Ады похолодело.

_«Откуда он узнал про меня и Леона?»_

Но у нее тоже оставался козырь в рукаве.

– Взгляни на это, – ответила Ада и поставила на стол перед веб-камерой, запечатанный стеклянный сосуд с завитой стеклянной цепочкой внутри, заполненной каким-то веществом.

– Это фрагмент ткани с G-вирусом Биркина.

Вескер на экране подался вперед и взялся за подбородок. Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось беспристрастным, однако его движение выдало неподдельный интерес:

– Хмм, значит, с наказанием придется повременить. Ты доказала свою ценность для нас. – Раздался бесцветный лишенный эмоций голос Вескера. – Ада, вот две вещи, которые ты должна усвоить. Первое: Раккун Сити приговорен правительством и уже запущена ракета. Второе: один из командующих «Амбреллы» покидает город на вертолете. Если ты не попадешь на его вертолет, другого выхода из Раккуна у тебя не будет.

Рука Вескера набрала какую-то комбинацию на клавиатуре по другую сторону экрана, и справа от столика раздался механический щелчок открывшегося замка. Ада глянула вправо на пол и увидела небольшой кейс, который раскрылся, и из него вверх высунулась пистолетная рукоять.

– Теперь мы также очень заинтересованы в твоем выживании. Ведь нам необходим образец G-вируса, – закончил Вескер, и экран погас.

Ада прошла по комнате и взглянула в окно.

_«Если Т-вирус сделал такое, то что произойдет, если G-вирус вырвется на свободу…»_ – подумала она.

Внутри нее шла борьба, ведь вытащить из города треклятый образец – ужаснейшее преступление не только против людей, но и всей природы в целом. Для всего живого на земле было бы лучше, если бы чертов G-вирус погиб вместе с этим умершим городом. Приняв окончательное решение, Ада подошла к кейсу и осмотрела оружие. Это был пистолет, стреляющий якорем-кошкой со сверхпрочным и чрезвычайно тонким тросом длиной метров в пятьдесят. Ада слышала о таких. Также там нашлось несколько препаратов, основанных на амфетамине и препарат русского спецназа «Волна». Ада решила использовать «Волну». Сделав инъекцию, она почувствовала, как боль и усталость покидает ее тело и разливается приятный прилив бодрости и свежести. Она знала, что действие препарата закончится через пять часов и после этого боль вернется. Однако за это время она могла свободно действовать, позабыв о ранах.

Еще в кейсе обнаружилось три GPS навигатора, но из них был включен только один. Ада взглянула на монитор с картой Раккуна. Точка, которую он показывал – это наверное и есть тот самый вертолет, о котором говорил Вескер, и эта точка уже медленно двигалась в ту часть города, где сейчас и находилась Ада.

_«Совпадение? А остальные GPS – это для других, уже недоступных способов уйти из Раккуна?» _

Времени на размышления уже не оставалось. Ада только лишь надеялась, что вертолет будет лететь не очень высоко и длины троса хватит… что якорь зацепится за вертолет… что она сможет забраться внутрь незамеченной… и если ей не удастся забраться внутрь, у нее хватит сил удержаться, болтаясь всю дорогу на тросе в воздухе… Во время этой миссии она оставалась жива слишком часто благодаря одному лишь везению, но так ведь не могло продолжаться до бесконечности. Осмотрев покойного связного, Ада нашла у него три противопехотные гранаты и магазин для пистолета, где оставалось семь патронов. Она обрадовалась и этому скромному боезапасу, ведь в проклятом городе каждый запасной патрон мог нести спасение от смерти.

Ада рассчитывала встретиться с вертолетом на автобане, который, возвышаясь на эстакаде на уровне третьего-пятого этажей, проходил над городом. И проходила эта автодорога как раз недалеко от отеля «Эппл».

Продвижение по автобану не составило особого труда. На удивление, здесь не оказалось огромного скопления машин, как предполагала Ада. Однако все въезды на него перекрывали баррикады из автомобилей и бетонных плит, установленные «на скорую руку». Инфицированных на дороге тоже оказалось достаточно мало. А те зомби, что встретились девушке на пути, еле передвигали ногами, и Ада с легкостью миновала их.

До предполагаемого места встречи с вертолетом, оставалось всего метров шестьсот, и Ада вроде бы укладывалась в отведенный ей промежуток времени. Город внизу наполняли стенания инфицированных, треск пожаров, а иногда, девушка даже слышала приглушенные выстрелы и взрывы. Время от времени ночь пронзал вопль одного из адских творений «Амбреллы». Ада почти не обращала внимания на эти отдаленные кошмарные звуки, осторожно продвигаясь по темной дороге, усыпанной местами битым стеклом, оставшимся после столкновения автомобилей. И тут оглушительный рев раздался совсем рядом, заставив девушку на мгновение остановиться и оглядеться. Безумный вопль ярости и боли, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Ада сорвалась с места и продолжила движение уже почти бегом. Встреча с тварью, издавшей вопль, совершенно не входила в ее планы. Глубокий, гортанный рев сотряс воздух уже совсем близко, а через минуту в десятке метров впереди из пролома в дорожном покрытии автобана показалась массивная лапа со здоровенными, острыми, как лезвие бритвы, когтями, будто созданными для того, чтобы разрывать плоть. Мгновение спустя из дыры появилась огромная голова и верхняя часть тела монстра, которого Ада меньше всего хотела сейчас увидеть.

_«Тиран? О Боже! Только не он…»_

Тиран откуда-то снизу, из города, вылезал на автобан, проходивший на высоте четвертого этажа высотных зданий. Монстр располагался боком к Аде, и она не знала, сможет ли он ее учуять. Девушка юркнула за машину у края дороги, ее сердце бешено колотилось. Нельзя терять ни минуты. Достав гранату, Ада пристально всмотрелась в гиганта, который пытался вылезти из пролома. Вот показалась и вторая конечность твари, а затем он подтянулся на лапах и вылез по-пояс. Что-то с монстром было явно не так. Учитывая все сверхспособности, невероятную мощь и силу Тиранов, вряд ли он мог потратить на карабканье через пролом столь много времени. Монстр выглядел ослабленным, хотя Ада не заметила следов ранений на его теле. Ада отметила для себя, что этот Тиран чем-то похож на того, с которым столкнулась Клэр в подземной лаборатории «Амбреллы» в секции у вагона. По крайней мере, ростом он был не меньше, а когти выглядели еще массивнее и длиннее. Но вот торс и широкие плечи монстра покрывала какая-то угловатая панцирная корка черно-серого цвета, на которой выступали своего рода кристаллы. А еще от его тела вился едва заметный дымок. Кожа на лице и шее, там, где отсутствовала корка, казалось, была испорчена кислотой, но лицо твари все еще сохраняло человеческие черты. Растительность на голове монстра отсутствовала напрочь, как, впрочем, и на всей поверхности тела гиганта. Тиран напрягся всем телом, пытаясь вскарабкаться выше, и завыл еще сильнее. На этот раз это был животный вой, наполненный страданием.

Выдернув чеку, Ада швырнула гранату в сторону Тирана, а затем швырнула туда второй снаряд, и, зажав уши, распласталась за автомобилем. Последовавшие взрывы прервали крик гиганта.

В ушах стоял звон, и когда Ада поднявшись, рискнула выглянуть из-за автомобиля, монстра впереди уже не оказалось. Дыра посреди дороги пустовала. Наверное, взрывы скинули Тирана вниз, не дав ему забраться на дорогу. Путь выглядел свободным. Пробегая мимо отверстия в земле, девушка не решилась заглядывать вниз, ведь живучесть и силу Тиранов нельзя было недооценивать. Возможно, он все еще цеплялся там внизу за край разлома.

Ада выбежала на открытый участок автодороги и огляделась. Вокруг было пусто. Никто не таился за покинутыми автомобилями. Вертолет вот-вот должен пролететь над ее головой – уши улавливали отчетливый усиливающийся стрекот за зданием у нее за спиной.

И краем глаза она заметила движение слева. Повернув голову, она увидела, как на дорогу метрах в тридцати позади нее выпрыгнул Хантер. Монстр был один, и прицельным выстрелом в голову его можно запросто уложить. Но для этого нужно спрятать оружие с якорем-кошкой, вытащить боевой пистолет и прицелится… А вертолет вот-вот должен пролететь над головой. Другого такого шанса спастись у нее не останется.

_«Тратить время на стрельбу по монстру нельзя»_

И Ада со всех ног помчалась вперед, повернувшись спиной к монстру, рассчитывая, что успеет сделать один-единственный выстрел якорем, который унесет ее из этого проклятого города. Она знала, что в скорости ей никогда не превзойти Хантера, и знала, что это может стать последней ошибкой в ее жизни. Стук когтей об асфальт стремительно приближался. Она уже чувствовала, что тварь почти нагнала ее. И вот огромный корпус вертолета проплыл над ней, заслонив на мгновенье небо. Грузовой вертолет нес под своим брюхом закрепленный тросами большой контейнер.

Ада не останавливаясь, быстро прицелилась и нажала на спусковой крючок. Якорь мгновенно взмыл вверх и зацепился за бок кабины. Ада тут же включила механизм лебедки, и ее рывком увлекло вверх.

Хантер, увидев, что добыча ускользает, предпринял последний отчаянный прыжок и почти ухватил девушку за ногу, но ей снова повезло, и прыжок монстра не увенчался успехом. Хантер приземлился на лобовое стекло автомобиля, и, поднявшись, смотрел на красную туфельку, застрявшую в когтистой лапе.

– Можешь оставить себе на память, – нервно крикнула Ада. Кровь стучала в висках, от адреналина тело казалось нереально легким. Лебедка увлекала ее дальше вверх. Ей снова повезло, ведь она получила место люкс на последнем отбывающем из города транспорте.

Ада отпустила механизм лебедки и приземлилась на контейнер под брюхом вертолета. Затем она нажала механизм дезактивации якоря, который сложился в длинную стрелу и оторвался от корпуса вертолета. Смотав якорь-лебедку, Ада постаралась, насколько можно было удобно в данной ситуации, устроиться на контейнере и крепко ухватилась за него. На поверхности контейнера, девушка заметила панель с электронным замком. Возле небольшого монитора размещались кнопки с цифрами от 1 до 9, с логотипом «Амбреллы» в виде зонта и надписью «U.M.F-13».

Полковник Сергей Владимирович ухитрился получить от вспышки вируса в Раккуне двойную выгоду. Во-первых – он заполучил U.M.F-13 и стал единственным владельцем этого чудо-компьютера, а во-вторых, он воочию видел действие вируса, а также поведение экспериментальных разработок в естественных, а не лабораторных условиях.

Сергею удалось демонтировать U.M.F-13 из подземной лаборатории под Раккуном, где работало семейство Биркин, задолго до ее уничтожения. U.M.F-13 – компьютер, содержавший все данные об исследованиях «Амбреллы» в Арклее и Раккуне, теперь находился в его руках и открывал в его персональных исследованиях необъятные горизонты. После вспышки вируса, опустошившего лабораторию, компьютер оставался бесхозным, лаборатория все равно подлежала уничтожению, а из управления «Амбреллы» спасением этого источника информации почему-то никто не интересовался, и упустить его – было сущим преступлением. Затем полковник, находясь в безопасном убежище вплоть до поступления информации о запуске ракеты, наблюдал за развитием драмы в Раккуне. Действие вируса было совершенно потрясающим. Кроме того, он получил достаточно данных о поведении B.O.W. на воле в боевых условиях. В очередной раз он убедился, что лучшей из серийных разработок являются Хантеры. После поступления сообщения о решении правительства стереть Раккун вместе с вирусом с лица земли, Сергей со своей небольшой командой на грузовом вертолете убирались из города. Контейнер с бесценным компьютером был закреплен под вертолетом. Вместе с ним покидал обреченный город и его близкий друг, один из «отцов» «Амбреллы» престарелый Озвелл Спенсер.

– Ты считаешь меня безрассудным? – произнес Сергей задумчиво глядя вперед в лобовое стекло вертолета и поглаживая ладонью лезвие своего двухстороннего ножа.

– Но ведь ты украл компьютер у своей же собственной компании- ответил сидящий на заднем кресле вертолета старик Озвел Спенсер. Его дыхание шумно доносилось сквозь кислородную маску системы жизнеобеспечения

– Я бы не сказал, что такие поступки в норме вещей, – Сергей усмехнулся. – Но ведь, те кто прославился, как герои, никогда не были паиньками. Внутри U.M.F-13 содержатся все данные наших исследований. С ними «Амбрелла» восстанет из пепла.

Город уже почти исчез за горизонтом, когда где-то высоко в небе навстречу вертолету пролетела ракета. Через десять минуту горизонт позади озарила яркая вспышка, и Раккун Сити исчез с лица земли навсегда.

_«Я избежала гибели в Раккуне благодаря Вескеру. Конечно же, я понимала, что единственная причина, по которой я оказалась жива – это образец ткани с G-вирусом. Но со временем наши деловые отношения с Вескером вновь наладились. Мы оба манипулировали друг другом. И мне казалось, что наше сотрудничество продлится надолго.»_

**После инцидента с Раккун Сити осенью 1998 года.**

_ Акции «Амбреллы» обвалились сразу же, как только правительство докопалось до причастности корпорации к Раккунскому инциденту. Со временем они все же смогли сбросить ответственность за инцидент. Часть ответственности была ловко переброшена на Американское правительство. У «Амбреллы» была хорошая «крыша», сильные связи и глубокие карманы, поэтому пока они смогли избежать преследования закона. Со временем казалось, что вся причастность «Амбреллы» исчезла вместе с ракетной бомбардировкой._

ОТЧЕТ ВЕСКЕРА №3

_Конец 2003 года_

Интересный случай…

В некой захудалой деревушке, расположенной на Кавказе в России, произошла цепочка ужасных убийств. Жители деревни верят в то, что воскрес Алмас - чудище из местных легенд…

На самом деле, эти убийства являются ничем иным, как жутким отголоском катастрофы, случившейся в Раккунском лесу.

Всего в пяти километрах от деревни, находится старый химический завод, построенный ещё в Советскую эпоху. По моим данным, этот завод был куплен неким выходцем благородной аристократической семьи из Европы.

Пять лет назад, он вложил в завод зарубежный капитал, на постройку крупномасштабного подземного комплекса.

Согласно геологической разведке, горная порода удовлетворяла абсолютно всем техническим требованиям по строительству подобного сооружения.

Похоже, загадка была решена.

«Амбрелле» самым удивительным образом удалось выжить, после исчезновения Ракун Сити, ещё пять лет тому назад.

Когда дело достигло суда, они сдерживали вину за утечку вируса. Не смотря на стремительное падение цен на акции, компания с успехом отсрочила свой окончательный развал. Вначале, им на руку пошла преданность правительственным кругам. Затем, корпорация развернула активную деятельность в Америке, маскируясь в облаке собственной лжи. Адвокаты корпорации создали дымовую завесу, ослепив общественность, и по кусочкам стали продавать её суду и представителям прессы по всему миру.

Но люди, организации и даже целые государства, впали в бешенство, поняв, откуда дует ветер. В этот самый момент, наступил переломный этап в жизни «Амбреллы».

Прошло не так много времени, когда стало известно о возрождении корпорации. Биоорганическое оружие начали поставлять в «горячие точки» планеты. Вне поля зрения общественности, целая система по производству и транспортировке данного оружия, получала непосредственные команды, исходящие от компании.

Я должен перехватить инициативу. Т-Вирус обладает множеством эффектов, вызывающих мутацию, и продаёт сам себя. Вирус является великолепным плацдармом для разработки разных типов биологического оружия, и лишь незначительное количество мелких мутаций могут оставаться бесконтрольными.

Только по-настоящему достойный алхимик, заслуживает право обладать силой «Философского Камня». Всех остальных вежливо попросят выйти.

Без сомнения, «Амбрелле» должен прийти конец…

КОНЕЦ «АМБРЕЛЛЫ» Часть 1. ТАЛОС.

18 февраля 2003г. 4.30 утра Россия. Кавказ.

_ Крис Рэдфилд (30 лет) и Джилл Валентайн (28 лет) вступили в ряды R.B.C.U. - Региональной Организации по Борьбе с Биотерроризмом. Очередной целью R.B.C.U. стал рейд на Кавказскую базу «Амбреллы» – цитадель «Полковника» Сергея Владимировича._

Два военных вертолета мчались сквозь снегопад в ночном небе над практически пустынными землями, неся бойцов R.B.C.U. к новой цели. Российская лаборатория «Амбреллы» находилась посреди заснеженных пустынных земель и, как обычно, была замаскирована – на этот раз под нефтеперерабатывающий завод. Согласно информации, полученной со спутника, над землей действительно стоял нефтеперерабатывающий комплекс. Однако, если верить разведданным, под ним расположена огромная подземная лаборатория. Когда-то здесь действительно качали и перерабатывали нефть, но, когда месторождение опустело, весь комплекс выкупила «Амбрелла» и в образовавшейся шахте корпорация создала себе очередную точку для своих чудовищных биологических экспериментов. Эта база «Амбреллы» «засветилась», пытаясь продать биологическое оружие боевикам нескольких нестабильных регионов в разных горячих точках земного шара.

В гудящем вертолете все сидели молча. Да и не до разговоров было: летели они далеко не на вечеринку… Некоторые опустили голову и повторяли у себя в голове план атаки, которая не обещает быть легкой, так же, как и не обещает обойтись без жертв. А еще она не обещала завершиться успехом вообще. Все они могут погибнуть сразу же при высадке, а может даже и на подлете к базе. Некоторые думали и об этом. Вспоминали свои семьи, или остатки своих семей после того, что с ними сделала черная гнилая рука корпорации «Амбрелла»… Здесь не найти равнодушных наемников: все жаждали положить конец ужасному биотеррору, или, возможно, некоторые хотели отомстить за своих родных… Но равнодушных не было. Джилл знала, что все подготовлены, во втором вертолете летели отличные бойцы – чего стоил один скрытный Бронсон – на него возлагались большие надежды в этой миссии. Каждый из них знал, на что идет и каковы ставки. Но они этого хотели. Они знали, что правы, и что правда на их стороне, и возможно, сам Господь Бог тоже сейчас с ними. Они думали, что они готовы. Но они не знали, с какой сокрушительной мощью им предстоит столкнуться, которая ждет их в самом сердце подземного комплекса…

Часы Джилл показывали 04:32 – немного поздновато, но их подзадержал внезапно разыгравшийся снежный буран. Возможно, это был знак, мол, зря вы ребята, в это дело суетесь, ничего хорошего даже не ждите, уж будьте уверены. Но Валентайн старалась отмахнуться от этих мыслей, хотя сказать, как всегда проще, чем сделать. Она знала, что шанс погибнуть очень высок. Но в этом случае на ее место придут другие. Люди не станут терпеть это, и ни за что не позволят «Амбрелле» продолжать заниматься своими темными грязными делами.

_«Ничего у них не выйдет!»_ со злостью подумала Джилл и сжала кулак так, что заскрипела кожаная перчатка. На эту миссию пришлось надеть теплые вещи, и хотя она выбирала то, в чем ей будет удобно двигаться, она чувствовала, что былой легкости можно не ожидать. Но провалить миссию тем, что замерзнуть при высадке, не хотелось, так что это самый оптимальный вариант – обтягивающая куртка из трудно-рвущегося материала с большим количеством карманов, любимого светло голубого цвета с фиолетовым оттенком и утепленные брюки. Заканчивалось все привычными армейскими сапогами, разве что с меховыми стельками, чтобы не закоченели ноги, ведь это место наиболее подвержено влиянию холода. Но, не смотря на низкую температуру, Джилл не захотела надевать на голову шапку. Почему-то ей показалось, что это будет равносильно привязанной к телу килограммовой гире – одним словом, мешать. Крис тоже не надел шапку - зеленая куртка-жилет, и такие же утепленные брюки – ничего лишнего, максимум практичности. Девушка закрыла глаза, пытаясь сбросить с себя неожиданное напряжение, камнем навалившееся на тело. Она могла себе позволить роскошь попытаться хоть немного расслабиться перед грядущей схваткой. Но получилось неважно. На ум пришли мысли, весьма нехорошие. Джилл знала, что они борются со злом. Что это все на благо не просто страны, а всего мира. Но это так тяжело… «Амбрелла» не давала продыху: стоило провести удачную операцию в одной точке, как их след всплывал совершенно в ином месте. Но самое ужасное, что не представлялось возможным собрать доказательств причастности «отцов» корпорации. Главные виновники до сих пор оставались безнаказанными. Какое-то время Джилл даже находилась в депрессии из-за этого. Ведь ее жизнь, как и жизнь ее друзей, таких же, как она, была сломана, вырвана с корнем из привычной почвы повседневного бытия. И все из-за этой треклятой корпорации. Валентайн знала, что пока они будут бороться с биотерроризмом, они не смогут найти свое счастье в этой жизни. Не смогут создать семью и жить мирно и счастливо. Каждый день как война. Нервы, кровопролитие, непостижимые уму вещи, о которых простые обыватели даже не подозревают. Руки устают держать оружие, а глаза видеть, как гибнут и во что превращаются, в основном, ни в чем неповинные люди. Весь город Раккун… Это стало ужасом из ужасов. Монстр возмездия, смерть в кожаном плаще, которая не остановилась до самого конца. В ночных кошмарах Джилл до сих пор видит его безразличное ко всему изуродованное стальными скобами лицо и слышит его яростный рев _«С.Т.А.Р.С.!»_. Судя по всему, она этого никогда не забудет, и рык этого дьявола так и будет преследовать ее всю оставшуюся жизнь. Как и прочие ужасные вещи, оставшиеся шрамами на сердце. Нельзя давать этим шрамам открываться и кровоточить, есть риск, что они затопят кровью весь разум. Джилл хотела отвлечься, но не могла. Память словно решила немного над ней поиздеваться. А почему бы и нет? Не так давно они с напарником стали свидетелем еще одной жизни, еще только начавшейся, но уже искаженной до неузнаваемости. И виноваты в этом по-прежнему те же люди. Когда они с Крисом меньше месяца назад побывали в Кавказской деревне со странноватым названием «Мацэд» все пошло не по плану буквально с первых минут после того, как их желтый «Хаммер» прибыл на место.

Они приехали туда после сообщения о пойманном чуть севернее этого места волке-мутанте, желая проверить все ли в порядке и попытаться разобраться, что же произошло. Но, добравшись на место, увидели лишь пустые лачужки и серый пейзаж поздней осени, нагонявший уныние. Запах сырости и начавших гнить досок служил последним штрихом в атмосфере представившейся картины. Крис сказал, что стоит прочесать местность, если они хотят выполнить свою работу. Они решили сделать это не разделяясь, что, пожалуй, их и спасло. Но тогда Джилл не подозревала, что их ждет впереди очередной кошмар в немного уменьшенном варианте. Она заглянула за угол одной из избушек и увидела мужчину, лежащего лицом вниз на ступенях. Машинально, Валентайн спросила «Вы ранены?» и подошла чуть поближе, к, как ей показалось, бормотавшему что-то человеку. Но она ошиблась в том, что он бормочет так же, как и в том, что это человек и что он ранен. Зомби, с наполовину разложившимся лицом, из которого неправдоподобно выпирал один глаз, почуял запах крови, запах плоти и одним удивительно резким для его состояния движением, оторвался от ступенек, на которых только что лежал: ни дать ни взять, маскируясь под раненного. Джилл на секунду растерялась, мутант кинулся к ней, но его встретила не горячая пища, а холодный ствол пистолета Криса, вошедший ему прямо в пасть. Отправив незадачливого инфицированного в небытие, Крис спросил у Джилл:

– Почему ты не была настороже? Ты ведь видишь, что деревня пропала… – потом они оба обернулись и увидели то, что должны были увидеть сразу, но как всегда, это становилось довольно неожиданным – толпа ходячих трупов. Некоторые из них разложились уже настолько, что оставалось лишь удивляться тому, что они еще могут передвигаться; одежда висела грязными лохмотьями, пропитанными во многих местах кровью, собственной или жертвы – уже не имело значения.

– Здесь на Кавказе тоже… – промолвила Джилл. – Та же самая трагедия.

– Никаких сомнений, работа Т-вируса! – крикнул Крис, с ощутимым гневом в голосе. Казалось, производственные комплексы «Амбреллы» уже исчезли с лица земли, но нет… и в местах, где фигурировали подобные события, всегда присутствовала тень одного человека. Крису неприятно даже думать о нем, но каждый раз он напоминает им о своем присутствии и неуловимости. Имя этого человека - Альберт Вескер.

– Чтоб тебя! – выдохнул Рэдфилд, когда у него заклинило от частой стрельбы затвор пистолета, именно в тот момент, когда к нему побирался еще один инфицированный. Недолго думая, Крис всадил нож в его гнилую голову. Не очень приятный прием, но, тем не менее, весьма действенный.

– Кажется, порядок, – резюмировала Джилл, когда по-настоящему замертво упал последний из бывших селян. Еще раз осмотревшись, и, убедившись в своей безопасности, напарники обговорили складывающуюся ситуацию. Крису она справедливо казалась странной, так как они встретили слишком мало здешних жителей, обратившихся в кровожадных упырей. Слишком мало, их явно здесь находится больше. Валентайн и Рэдфилд продолжили осматривать деревню. По мере поисков быстро сгущались сумерки, превращая окрестности в нечто жутковатое, а следов иных жителей, будь то мертвых или живых, они так еще и не нашли. Крис не на шутку волновался по этому поводу – куда делась еще, по меньшей мере, сотня человек? Убежала? Хотелось бы верить да вряд ли… Они зашли еще в одну избушку, и уже знали, что встретит их там та же пустота, что и везде.

– Думаю, нам следует вызвать подкрепление и чистильщиков, как считаешь? – спросил Крис, стоя у окна. На него падал теряющий силу белый свет предзимнего неба. – Как это объяснить? Что превратило это место в деревню-призрак?

– Вирус затронул все поселение… наверное поэтому сейчас здесь никого нет… Оставшиеся в живых люди попросту сбежали… – неуверенно предположила Джилл, оглядывая комнату. Почему-то эта ей казалась не такой как все, как будто здесь присутствовало нечто, что не вяжется с брошенным местом, но только вот что… Она не знала, что за ней наблюдает пара глаз из тени. Но Крис оказался проворнее и включил фонарик. Джилл из всей этой истории яснее всего запомнила ощущение удивления и жалости, сменившихся затем кипящей злобой на корпорацию от того, что она увидела. Маленькая, лет семи-восьми, девочка, с белым личиком и светлыми волосами, в клетчатом пальто смотрела на них с ужасом, несвойственным взгляду детей.

Крис тут же подскочил к малышке.

– Девочка? Ты жива! Все в порядке? – продолжал он задавать вопросы, светя ей фонариком в лицо, от которого она пыталась закрыться маленькими ладошками. На ее голубые глаза быстро навернулись слезы. Крис, умерил пыл и шагнул в сторону, давая Джилл приблизиться к ребенку.

– Все будет хорошо, пожалуйста, не плачь. Извини.

– Прости. – рассеяно проговорил Крис, который сам уже понял, что переборщил и слишком напугал девочку. Но как он мог убедиться, что малышка действительно жива и не является переносчиком инфекции?

– Хватит ее допрашивать. И перестань светить ей в лицо. – Джилл говорила спокойно, но чувствовалось, что она не одобряет действия Криса. – Ты ведь ее до смерти пугаешь!

Чуть позже, уже сидя в машине и более-менее успокоившись, та же девочка пила горячий шоколад и рассказывала о случившемся в этих краях. Малышка прекрасно знала английский. Как выяснилось позже, она жила с родителями в Америке и лишь недавно отец переехал на Кавказ по работе, взяв с собой и семью.

Джилл терпеливо смотрела, как девочка сжимает в руках теплую кружку, от которой вился легкий пар, и ждала, пока та договорит. После нескольких секунд малышка продолжила, чуть дрожащим голосом:

– Мне страшно… тот волк… уже два дня как… – на этом она запнулась и подняла на Джилл свои глаза, в которых вновь собирались слезы. Валентайн не могла позволить ей заплакать.

– Анна, хорошо. Что произошло? Не бойся, ты с нами в безопасности. – Джилл старалась искренне улыбаться, чтобы показать собеседнице свою уверенность и правоту. Анна, вздохнув и шмыгнув носиком, возобновила свое повествование.

– Волк нападал на селян… Это превратилось в бедствие, потому что люди, которых он убил, ожили… и начали нападать на других людей… – Анна отвела взгляд, посмотрев через окно джипа, на Криса, который нес вахту снаружи. – Моя мама тоже стала вести себя странно… И было уже поздно убегать… – девочка замолчала. Джилл подождала немного, думая, что она продолжит, но затем решила спросить:

– И почему ты здесь совсем одна? Где остальные люди?

Крис прислушался: он тоже хотел это знать. Анна ответила почти сразу.

– Мы пытались противостоять им все вместе… – недосказав, девочка зашлась слезами, ее плечи задрожали. Джилл не могла просто так на это смотреть и обняла ее. Опустив стекло, она спросила у Криса:

– Что мы будем делать?

– Что ты имеешь ввиду? Ты что, думаешь, что мы можем просто вернуть ее обратно туда?

Джилл не ответила, а повернулась к бедному ребенку и подумала о том, как это ужасно и грустно.

_«Черт бы их побрал»_, в который раз подумала она. Чуть позже Анна уже могла говорить, но окончание ее истории ничуть не объяснило исчезновение жителей.

– Папа спрятал меня там, где вы меня нашли. А потом… я уснула и не знала, сколько прошло времени… И все…

– Хорошо Анна. Ты молодец, кроха. – приободрил ее Крис, стараясь хоть как-то сбить первое произведенное им не очень приятное впечатление. – Однако я уверен, что жители деревни не уходили отсюда. И если здесь находятся люди, которых можно еще спасти, как эту девочку…

– Да. – продолжила его мысль Джилл. - Наша работа не только ликвидировать инфицированных.

– Взрослые говорили про… – вдруг сказала Анна и запнулась. – Я не могу вспомнить, как это точно называется, но могу показать, где оно находится.

Напарники переглянулись, Крис сел за руль и повернул ключ зажигания. Уже совсем стемнело, и добираться до чего-либо пешком здесь теперь намного опаснее. Анна показала им дорогу до потертого, но крепкого бетонного здания, над которым из-за угрюмых туч вышла ослепительно яркая луна.

_«Прямо ночка для фильма о вампирах и оборотнях» _подумал Крис, когда они вышли из машины и подошли ближе к зданию. Рэдфилд включил фонарик и начал осматриваться.

– Вот оно. Все взрослые собрались здесь. – тихо произнесла Анна. – Мой папа тоже…

– Деревенское силосное хранилище? – спросила Джилл, на что Анна кивнула головой.

Крис вдруг припал на колено к земле, словно увидел там нечто интересное.

– Возможно, они забаррикадировались здесь, чтобы отбиваться… – он поднес к фонарику руку, в которой держал гильзу патрона он ружья. После чего встал и снова осмотрелся, но больше ничего не обнаружил, хотя нутром чувствовал, что здесь что-то не так.

Крис подошел к входной двери и поднял оружие. Анна сама встала за спиной у Джилл, но все же девушка сказала, чтобы она постаралась не отставать от них ни на шаг.

– Идем. – едва слышные слова Криса несли в себе успокаивающую решительность, как и обычно.

Рэдфилд толкнул дверь, и та на удивление легко поддалась, чуть скрипнув старыми петлями. Внутри их встретили две вещи: тишина и темнота. Ощущался запах зерна и муки. Фонарик Криса выхватывал из темного полотна жалкие крохи, так что нельзя было разглядеть ничего дальше нескольких метров от себя. Они медленно двинулись вперед, не зная, что как только дверь за ними тихо закрылась, из тени деревьев вышел человек в черном.

– Мы ваши друзья! – крикнул Рэдфилд, заставив Анну подпрыгнуть на месте. – Если вы здесь, ответьте!

Тишина.

– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

Ни единого звука. Крис подождал еще несколько мгновений и, не желая отворачиваться от зловещей темноты, сказал:

– Нет ответа… – Джилл и так уже это поняла, но ее внимание сейчас привлекло другое. Они уже немного отошли от входа, и до этого она ничего не слышала, а сейчас ей показалось, будто справа что-то тихо шипит или гудит. Повернув голову, она заметила в стене крупную дверь, но явно не входную.

– Рефрижератор? – с этими словами она взяла ручку и потянула на себя и в следующую же секунду отпрыгнула, наставив пистолет на то, что выпало оттуда на пол. Прошла секунда, другая, но _это_ не шевелилось. Сразу ясно, что выпал из холодильника не зомби, но тогда что? Или кто? Крис посветил фонариком на пол.

– Какого… – смог выдавить из себя Крис, смотря на тело человека, лежащее в вившемся холодном дымке из рефрижератора. Кожа на лице отливала синим, особенно губы, на густой бороде начинал таять иней; глаза закатились. Руки все еще сжимали ружье.

– Староста деревни! – вскрикнула Анна. На ее маленьком личике застыл ужас. Джилл прижала ее к себе.

Крис осматривал тело.

– Его убил не вирус… – Рэдфилд встал. – Похоже, он замерз до смерти.

– Что он тут делал? – спросила Валентайн, хотя тут же поняла глупость своего вопроса. Тем временем Крис поводил лучом фонарика по стене и нашел выключатель. Щелкнув им, он выключил фонарик. С небольшим потрескиванием зажглись лампы, и все сначала услышали легкое шарканье ног по полу, а затем и заметили, что буквально метрах в десяти от них стоит порядком обтрепанный ходячий труп.

– Крис! – воскликнула Джилл, поднимая пистолет.

– Он предпочел замерзнуть до смерти потому что то, что ждало его снаружи намного хуже. – В голосе присутствовала толика отвращения. Крис прицелился в скалящееся изуродованное лицо, наполовину лишенное скальпа и выстрелил. Пуля снесла инфицированному полголовы; зомби отлетел назад, рухнув на стену из мешков с мукой, обрушив на пол с десяток из них. Поднялось невообразимых размеров белое облако, окутавшее весь проход. Крис отступил на пару шагов, закрывая рукой лицо - меньше всего хотелось вдохнуть этой пыли. Когда мучной дым немного осел, глазам открылось нечто поистине ужасное.

– Только посмотри на этих зомби! – крикнула Джилл, на лице которой не читалось ничего кроме удивления, смешанного с ужасом.

– Дерьмо! – также удивленно вскричал Крис. - Да здесь их больше сотни!

Огромная толпа бывших жителей деревни, а теперь мертвецов с разными увечьями, которые они носили почти как украшения, неспешно пошаркивая ногами, направлялась к ним. Несколько из этой кучи взвыли жалобным голодным воем, но уже почти сразу эту песню подхватила вся толпа, и от звука этого стыла кровь в жилах. Вместе со звуком воя донесся и ужасный запах гнилого мяса и внутренностей. Сейчас это немного потеряло в красках, но по прежнему оставалось довольно ярким образом, еще способным дать разряд дрожи по телу тому, кто вспомнит его. Джилл вздрогнула, как и тогда впервые, но воспоминание не ушло, как никуда не делись тогда и зомби, хотя именно в тот момент она проявила слабость и пожелала проснуться дома в постели с криком, оставленным ночным кошмаром на губах. Но ужас никуда, естественно, не пропал, оставаясь более чем реальным. И почему подобные зрелища всегда приковывают к себе взгляд? Ты ведь говоришь себе, что все это отвратительно, хочешь отвернуться, или хотя бы не смотреть, но глаза упорно возвращаются на прежнее место. Как и сейчас, Джилл и Крис, уже повидавшие такое много раз, стояли почти как загипнотизированные перед толпой, желавшей одного – разорвать их. Первым пришел в себя Крис, когда один из зомби вышел чуть вперед, потянувшись к ним безобразными остатками руки.

– Зараза! – выругался Рэдфилд, прежде чем произвести первый выстрел.

С мокрым хлопком разорвалась коленка вылезшего вперед пожирателя плоти; взвыв, он рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой еще нескольких. В коридоре сразу же образовалась свалка – зомби спотыкались о тех, кто уже упал, падали сами, но не выпускали из виду своих потенциальных жертв. Потерять время сейчас означало расстаться с жизнью.

– Сейчас наш шанс! – Крис отступал назад. – Быстро наружу!

Джилл схватила Анну за руку и побежала к дверям. Рэдфилд последовал за ними, наблюдая за толпой обернувшись через плечо.

– Все жители укрылись здесь. Но никто не спасся… – зомби начали медленно подниматься на ноги. – Слишком поздно, они все заражены.

Джилл схватилась за дверную ручку; та провернулась с сухим хрустом, но дверь не открылась. Валентайн крутнула ручку еще раз, толкнула сильнее – тот же эффект.

– Это ловушка?

Крис ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине. Он стоял лицом к толпе мертвецов и не видел, что происходит.

– Что там такое?

– Дверь не открывается! – крикнула ему в ответ Джилл, безуспешно стараясь сдвинуть неподатливый кусок древесины, не желавший их выпускать.

– Нужно выбираться! – Крис открыл огонь по толпе, целясь в головы ближайшим инфицированным. Несколько тут же упали с дырами в черепе и больше уже не думали подниматься; вскоре к стрельбе присоединилась и Джилл, оставив попытки открыть дверь. Из задетых пулями мешков потекли ручейки муки. Вскоре белая пыль образовала огромное облако. Анна закричала, прижимаясь к спине Джилл, но ее крик потонул в грохоте выстрелов и вое воскрешенных вирусом мертвецов. Через считанные секунды белая пыль начало лезть в глаза и нос.

– Черт, мука. – прокашлял Крис, прикрывая рукой лицо. – Ничего не видно.

Джилл быстро перезарядила пистолет.

– Нам не хватит патронов!

– Я знаю. – ответил Крис. Он уже думал о том, что если вступать в битву с такой толпой, то понадобится как минимум автомат с хорошим боезапасом… Проклятая мука добралась до его носа и он вдохнул ее, тут же громко чихнув. Вдруг у него в голове пронеслась идея.

_«Мука…»_

Он оглянулся на тело старейшины деревни, лежащее в шаге от него. Взгляд остановился на ружье в руках покойника, секунда отвращения, а затем смиренное _«Нет выбора»_ и оно уже у него в руках. Вскинув ружье, Крис прокричал через плечо:

– Вы двое, быстро заберитесь в рефрижератор!

Джилл посмотрела на него так, будто он только что изрек не очень удачную или не очень пристойную шутку.

– Крис?..

– Быстрее! – тон голоса Рэдфилда не терпел возражений. После того, как Джилл с девочкой забрались в морозильник, Крис навел ружье на… мешки с мукой и выпустил все патроны в них. Хлынул целый мучной водопад, обрушиваясь прямо на толпу неспособных выдержать такого напора гнилых тел зомби. Некоторые упали, но большинство продолжало двигаться вперед, к тому же, водопад из муки быстро терял свою мощность.

– Хорошо. – резюмировал Крис, глядя на результат своих действий. Сзади раздались какие-то звуки.

– Крис, что ты пытаешься сделать, стреляя по этим мешкам? – спросила Джилл и закашлялась.

– Не задавай вопросов, иди! – надрывая горло выкрикнул Рэдфилд, вытаскивая пистолет…

– Крис!..

…и бросая его в лампочку на потолке.

– Ближе вам не подойти! – это были его последние слова, которые услышала Джилл.

БАХ! Лампочка разлетелась на сотню осколков с яркой вспышкой. Секундой позже, вторя хлопку лампочки, землю сотряс взрыв, одновременно выбивая все стекла в здании. Толпа зомби превратилась в куски дымящихся конечностей, все и разом. Никто более не шевелился и не завывал. Через, примерно, минуту после взрыва воцарилась тишина, прерываемая потрескиванием горящей древесины где-то в глубине здания и каким-то шипением. Джилл осторожно выглянула из холодильной камеры. Убедившись в том, что опасность миновала, она вывела из камеры и Анну. Внутри их порядочно тряхнуло, Джилл ушиблась бедром о пол, когда упала, но ее сейчас это не беспокоило. Мысли занимал один вопрос, стучащий, как молоток, и как сердце у нее в груди – «что с Крисом?». Она нигде его не видела, и хоть уверенность в том, что он цел, и превышала страх перед тем, что он погиб, она все равно волновалась.

– Крис? – позвала девушка, и невероятное облегчение заполнило душу, когда сзади что-то шваркнуло, потом послышался кашель.

– Похоже, взрыв сработал. – сказал Рэдфилд, выбираясь из соседней морозилки. Он прихрамывал на одну ногу, держался за ребра и немного измазался пеплом, но в целом полный порядок. Бросив пистолет в лампу, Крис не терял ни секунды. Он кинулся на дверь соседней морозилки и даже не стал проверять, закрыта ли она, а просто вышиб ее ногой и нырнул внутрь. Впрочем, взрыв уже помог ему нырнуть туда, швырнув его о стену и закидав какими-то обгоревшими обломками. И все же, он облегченно вздохнул, когда сам смог подняться на ноги. Теперь он выпрямился, и на лице его читалась злоба, проскальзывающая сквозь задумчивость.

– Все эти странные вещи… что случились в этой деревне… – голос понемногу креп, становился увереннее. – У меня такое чувство, будто я знаю, кто стоит за всем этим.

И словно в ответ на его слова они услышали шаги за их спинами, негромкие, но уверенные. В проеме, из которого взрывом вышибло дверь, ту самую, которую не могла открыть Джилл, появилась человеческая фигура. По уверенным шагам можно было сказать, что это точно не один из зомби, но определенно нельзя заявить, что человек этот менее страшен, чем ходячие трупы. Длинный плащ. Темные очки на лице, несмотря на ночь. Он, не поворачиваясь к троице лицом, начал говорить, будто бы рассуждая вслух в одиночестве.

– Додумался устроить взрыв… – начал он, спокойно и уверенно, однако от такой интонации мог и морозец продрать по коже. – Смог высечь искру в полном этой горючей пыли здании, вызвав проклятый взрыв… И тем не менее я восхищен этой дерзкой удачей, которая сопутствует тебе, Крис.

Рэдфилд уставился на человека, который чуть улыбнулся, но вовсе не приветливо.

– Это ты! – сейчас в голосе не слышалось никакого удивления, только раздражение. Крис сжал зубы. – Вескер!

Конечно, это был он. Джилл вздрогнула тогда, когда увидела его, и еще раз вздрогнула при одном лишь воспоминании о прошлом. Этот человек настолько ей противен, что если бы люди могли убивать силой эмоции, то Вескер бы разлетелся не меньше чем на три миллиона кусочков. Да, на три гребаных миллиона. Когда Анна сжала своей ручкой ладонь Джилл, та заметила, какая же малютка красивая и как рано такой подонок, вроде Вескера сломал ей жизнь. На какое-то мгновение ее ослепила ярость.

– Эта трагедия… Я уверен, что ты стоишь за всем этим! – кричал Крис в запале. Подумать только, еще минуту назад он делал предположения и даже не знал, что ему придется сказать их, глядя на своего главного подозреваемого.

Вескер медленно, словно находясь на светском приеме, повернулся к ним. Из голоса не уходила раздражающая прохладная уверенность и спокойствие.

– Не пойми неправильно. Заражение вирусом этой деревни всего лишь несчастный случай. Точно так же, как и было всегда: просто несчастный случай. – Вескер вновь отвернулся, словно собираясь уходить. Будто ему слишком скучно.

– Тогда почему ты здесь? – подала голос Джилл.

– Это не ваше дело, – все так же безэмоционально ответил Альберт Вескер.

– Что? – Рэдфилда приводила в бешенство его абсолютная невозмутимость. – Отвечай!

– Я мог бы сказать, что эта деревня проклята, но… Сейчас…

И тут случилось нечто неожиданное. Развалившись на десяток массивных кусков, бетон под их ногами провалился вниз со страшным грохотом.

– Что происходит? – на секунду Крис потерял контроль над ситуацией.

– Пол рушится! – воскликнула Джилл, отпрыгивая назад.

Поднявшаяся пыль мешала как следует увидеть, что стряслось. Где-то из-под покрова бетонной крошки, летавшей в воздухе, Крис услышал пренебрежительную усмешку и затем снова эту невозмутимую речь:

– Вот и результат твоего взрыва в хранилище…

Никто поначалу, кроме, разумеется, Вескера, не заметил, что из образовавшейся в полу дыры под лучи лунного света вылезли несколько «фирменных» животных «Амбреллы».

– Биооружие!

– Это же…

Ни Крис ни Джилл не могли поверить своим глазам. Увидеть этих существ здесь, в Кавказской деревне, более чем неожиданность.

– Хантеры Дельта, которых мы потеряли… – Вескер абсолютно не заботился о том, что происходит вокруг, он размышлял вслух. – Так вот они где. Взрыв раскрыл секрет, который таило в себе подземелье.

– Вескер, что все это значит? Что эти существа делали здесь?

Альберт поднял голову и глянул на Криса. Затем выпрямился полностью, заставив Рэдфилда принять боевую стойку, ведь от Вескера можно ожидать чего угодно.

– Произошла смена планов. Нам больше не нужно было это место, – сказав это, он неожиданно повернулся спиной к Хантерам и к Джилл с Крисом. – И опять я позволю разобраться со вторичными задачами тебе, Крис.

Сказав это, Вескер стремительным движением прыгнул вверх на несколько метров и исчез в темноте с невероятной скоростью.

– Остановись, Вескер! – крикнул Крис, но на него тут же бросился ближайший Хантер. Рэдфилд кувыркнулся в сторону, потянулся за пистолетом и вспомнил, что после взрыва он остался совершенно безоружным, не считая ножа, с которым на Хантера может пойти лишь самоубийца. Нога зацепилась за корень, предательски подставленный ближайшим деревом, и Крис повалился на землю, следя взглядом за громадными когтями, сулившими ему кровавую смерть.

Бабах! Хантер зарычал и отвернулся от Криса, с его мускулистого плеча потекла кровь.

– Крис! К машине! – крикнула Джилл, выпуская еще один патрон. Судя по реву Хантера, а затем и звуку упавшего на землю тяжелого тела – попала куда нужно. Крис уже открывал багажник «Хаммера», когда его напарница вместе с Анной подбежали к нему. Следовало помнить еще о двух тварях, которые уже подбирались к машине, осторожнее, чем их погибший сородич, но довольно-таки стремительно.

– «Деревня проклята»… тот человек наверняка что-то знает! – вскрикнула Анна, подбежав к машине.

– Какого черта он вообще здесь делал? – спросила Джилл, чувствуя порывы неудержимой ярости внутри себя.

– Понятия не имею! – крикнул Крис в ответ, доставая оружие помощнее их пистолетов. – Уверен лишь в том, что он втянул нас в это только затем, чтобы получить что-то! Использовать других в своих целях – это как раз в его стиле!

Хантеры уже были слишком близко.

– Анна, в машину! - Джилл почти затолкнула девочку в «Хаммер», а Крис резко развернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть взять на прицел двух мутантов.

– Отведайте-ка вот этого! – выплюнул он им, и спустил курок гранатомета. Одного выстрела хватило чтобы разорвать Хантеров на бесформенные ошметки. Отвратительное зрелище, но Крис не мог сдержать некой радости за содеянное – еще одно очко в пользу хороших ребят. Быстро повернувшись (насколько это было возможно с тяжелым гранатометом), Крис впрыгнул в машину.

– Нам нужно поторопиться, чтобы поймать его! – возбужденно проговорила Джилл, включая зажигание.

– Он направился назад в деревню. – сказал ей Крис, захлопывая дверь. Джилл нажала на газ, «Хаммер», стремительно набирая скорость, понесся к деревне по ухабистой тропинке, окруженной деревьями.

Анна посмотрела на Джилл, та заметила взгляд ребенка и произнесла, стараясь сохранять спокойствие в голосе:

– Вескер опасен также, как и «Амбрелла». Мы не можем спускать их преступления сквозь пальцы.

И вдруг после этих слов, Анну как будто пронзила холодная игла. Перед глазами встало четкое и яркое воспоминание. Она вынула небольшой кулон, висящий у нее на цепочке, и посмотрела на него. Как эхо, в голове прозвучали слова «Отец всегда старался как мог, чтобы защитить тебя. Храни этот кулон, он защитит тебя, когда придет злой человек»

Вот она заглядывает в комнату к отцу, где тот сидит за столом у окна. Он так сосредоточенно смотрит вдаль, что Анна робеет и, почти извиняясь, шепчет:

– Папа…

Он резко оборачивается и почти кричит на нее:

– Иди прячься!

Анна не понимает его, вид усталости и безнадежности на лице всегда уверенного отца пугает ее еще больше, чем сказанные им слова.

– Папа?

– Эта деревня уже проклята. Да и мы тоже.

Воспоминание отступило. Анна еще раз посмотрела на лежащий в ее руке кулон. За окном показались силуэты невысоких строений в лунном свете. Автомобиль уже почти приехал. Девочка уже отчетливо видела очертания своего дома на окраине деревни. Крис замедлил скорость.

– Анна, ты видишь свой дом? – мягко спросила Джилл.

– Да, он вот там. – девочка указала рукой в сторону выделявшегося на фоне остальных строения.

Крис остановил «Хаммер» в отдалении, подозревая, кого он сможет застать, и не желая извещать противника о своем прибытии ревом машинного двигателя.

Тем временем, Вескер уже добрался до дома, в который хотел заглянуть. Найти его не составило труда, он выделялся на фоне остальных своим видом. К тому же, на пути у него не встали голодные инфицированные, так как Крис и Джилл уже произвели зачистку местности. Обстоятельства, как обычно, работали ему на пользу. Теперь же, стоя в одной из комнат домика, оборудованной под кабинет, он подумал: _«Да, это тот самый дом, никаких сомнений»_.Отойдя от стола, стоявшего у окна и немного порыскав в когда-то довольно уютном помещении, он обнаружил сейф. Вескер подошел к нему, намереваясь взломать, но его прервал резкий голос за спиной.

– Так вот ты где. – Крис и Джилл направили на него оружие, стоя в дверях.

– А вы упрямы, – он спокойно повернулся к ним. Совершенно спокойно, как будто на него направили не гранатомет и пистолет, а игрушки.

– На этот раз, это конец! Скажи нам, зачем ты прибыл в деревню! – Крис крикнул это уверенно, но ожидал от Вескера жесткого отпора, однако же был удивлен, когда тот, как ни в чем не бывало, будто они обсуждали статью в газете за чашкой чая, начал говорить.

– «Амбрелла» построила несколько так называемых складов по всему миру, для того, чтобы хранить и распространять свои «богатства».Здесь хранилось биооружие, а также вирусные антитела.

Крис был потрясен услышанным.

– Этот склад… находился под хранилищем? И там работали селяне?

Вескер кивнул.

– Чтобы координировать их работу, здесь жил сотрудник «Амбреллы». Из этого самого места, - Вескер обвел кабинет рукой, - он следил за всей работой. Но из-за обвала в подземелье, этот аванпост вышел из строя. И, тем не менее, здесь все еще осталось одно сокровище.

На секунду все замолчали.

– Крис… – тихо произнесла Джилл. – Тогда…

Рэдфилд сглотнул.

– Я знаю.

– Но довольно разговоров. – Вескер выпрямился и заговорил с резкостью. – Что вы собираетесь делать? Если вы хотите остановить меня с помощью этого оружия, что ж, попытайтесь…

Вескер взглянул Рэдфилду в глаза:

– Крис.

Напряжение в комнате достигло апофеоза. Никто не шевелился несколько секунд, также, как и не говорил. Крис почувствовал, что его спина покрылась холодным потом. Ирония судьбы: он убил толпы чудовищ, но больше боится сейчас себе же подобного.

_«Черта с два, теперь он такой же мутант, как и те!» – _подумал Крис, не сводя взгляда с бывшего капитана. Уверенности это не прибавило. Нужно было что-то быстро придумать, а не то…

– Это то… что тебе нужно? – раздался неуверенный детский голос, но его было достаточно, чтобы Крис дрогнул, и все внимание перешло на маленькую девочку, незаметно вошедшую в комнату. Даже на лице Вескера проскользнуло секундное замешательство.

– Анна! Стой! – закричала Джилл, но не двинулась с места.

Девочка посмотрела на нее своими внезапно повзрослевшими глазами.

– Ничего… все хорошо. Это мой дом… – она хотела добавить что-то еще, но Вескер своим молниеносным движением прервал ее. Менее чем за мгновение ока девочка оказалась у него в руках, развернутая лицом к Крису и Джилл.

– Выстрелив в меня, вы можете убить и ее, – спокойно сообщил Альберт.

_«Почему она даже не пытается сопротивляться?» – _мысленно удивился Крис, глядя на то, как спокойно стояла Анна, но его язык, подчиняясь эмоциям, изрек иное:

– Ублюдок!

Вескер этим временем дернул рукой, сорвав цепочку и заставив девочку вскрикнуть, и не обращая внимания ни на кого, проговорил:

– Интересно, – он поднес руку к лицу, рассматривая что-то.

_«Кулон!» – _внезапно поняла Джилл и посмотрела на напарника. Она уловила в его взгляде сигнал к действию. Сейчас это почти походило на телепатию. Вескер продолжил:

– Так это та, кто хранил ключ. Ну что ж, проверим. – закончил он, отпустив Анну и поворачиваясь к сейфу. Девочка посмотрела на Криса, и тот увидел нечто на ее лице, нечто напоминавшее слово, которое выделяется на странице, когда открываешь книгу. Вескер повернул ключ в замке сейфа, едва слышный щелчок ударил по барабанным перепонкам.

– Что бы не разрушило эту деревню – оно принадлежит «Амбрелле»… И оно в этом сейфе! – С этими словами Альберт открыл дверцу.

Скрипнули половицы. Крис бросился к девочке, быстро хватая ее за руку.

– Анна! Быстро! – закричал он.

Вескер развернулся.

– Не делай глупостей. – наставительным тоном произнес он, и вдруг услышал хлопок. Он снова обернулся к сейфу. – Что?..

Деревню сотряс взрыв. Крис с Анной, которую он прижал к груди, вылетели через окно из комнаты, где в следующее мгновение обвалился потолок и вспыхнул пожар. Повалил черный дым, ночной мороз был разорван жаром от занявшихся бревен. Дом теперь походил на гигантский факел, освещающий пространство метров на десять вокруг себя. В гуле и треске огня тонули все остальные звуки, но в сознании маленькой девочки эхом звучал голос отца Анны: «Этот кулон защитит тебя». Теперь она поняла, что это значило. Поняла, что отец ее, даже будучи мертвым, попытался спасти их и уничтожить того, кто сделал такое с деревней. Она поняла и другие его слова, которые пришли к ней только когда Вескер открыл сейф: «Внутри взрывной механизм. Как только дверцу сейфа откроют, ты должна как можно быстрее убежать». Анна не чувствовала Криса, который гладил ее по голове, видя, как по побледневшему лицу ребенка катятся слезы, не слышала рев пожара, потому что их заглушал голос отца, идущий из воспоминаний.

– Папа… – прошептала она, тихо, полным горя детским голоском. – Ты защищал меня до конца.

Джилл положила руку Анне на плечико, и та уже не могла сдерживать горе, затопившее все внутри.

– Папа! – детский крик на секунду прорвался сквозь треск уже по-настоящему бушевавшего пламени. Слезы, тонкими струйками текущие по щекам девочки, казались красными. Искорки от огня взлетали в небо и походили на маленькие звездочки, танцующие на фоне черного неба и исчезающие в нем навсегда.

По другую сторону этого огромного костра стоял Вескер. Он смотрел на огонь, чувствовал его жар, и понял, что Крис оказался прав. Это действительно конец на этот раз. Все данные превратились в пепел. Вздохнув, он начал уходить. Сегодня ему не повезло, но все находится под контролем. Он более чем уверен в своих силах и подобного рода маленькая неудача не сможет затмить его решительность. К тому же, появился еще один повод расправиться с Крисом и его верным помощником – Джилл. Но это, лишь когда придет время. А сейчас они еще могут быть полезны. Вот например, они неплохо зачистили…

Откуда-то сзади, из темноты, куда не добрался свет от пожара, вырвалось рычание, которое прервалось тяжелыми и быстрыми шагами. Вескер остановился.

– Дерьмо. – только и сказал он, прежде чем обернуться, и, сверкнув красными глазами, раздробить бросившемуся на него Хантеру морду ударом ноги. Какой подходящий момент чтобы сбросить агрессию. Вескер действительно почувствовал себя лучше. Да, это определенно немного позорно, попасться на такую удочку, но ведь сейф хранил в себе только одно из сокровищ. Он посмотрел на маленькую коробочку с диском, вынув ее из кармана пальто. Планы «местоположения». С этим можно начать все сначала.Вескер улыбнулся, пряча диск обратно в карман. Глаза, неприкрытые темными очками, еще раз сверкнули красным. Но не от света огня.

Несколько часов спустя, стоя у машины и смотря на посветлевшее небо, Джилл, почти шепотом, чтобы не разбудить спящую Анну, произнесла:

– Похоже, надвигается буран.

В небе действительно появились снежинки, и их количество сильно возросло за последние двадцать минут. Крис, глядя на обступивший их лес, спросил:

– Как там Анна?

– Все еще спит. Слишком много потрясений. – Джилл заглянула в салон, где, подобно ангелочку, на большом сидении, накрытая курткой Криса, спала девочка. Совсем еще кроха. – Очередная трагедия… Ей придется многое вынести…

– Да… – только и мог ответить Крис, хотя переживал не меньше. Но он чувствовал, что все, что произошло с ними в этой деревне – лишь начало чего-то крупного. Отец Анны наблюдал за химическим производством. Человек «Амбреллы», о котором болтал Вескер… затем эта фабрика. Определенно, здесь есть большая база «Амбреллы». А если так, то серьезная игра начинается только сейчас!

– Мы положим конец злодеяниям «Амбреллы»! – решительно сказал Крис. Снегопад усиливался…

…Джилл Валентайн глубоко вздохнула. Стало полегче. Воспоминания начали понемногу меркнуть, затем вовсе исчезли. Теперь только настоящее, только вперед. Но перед этим она все еще могла попытаться расслабиться. Хоть на пару минуток. А потом будь что будет, но она выложится на все сто. Глаза открывать не хотелось.

Крис Рэдфилд не мог расслабляться. Он внимательно изучал карту-схему их цели и поля боя. Завод был сам по себе немаленьким, но еще больше Криса пугало то, что он никогда не бывал на подобных сооружениях, а учитывая тот факт, что этим сооружением властвовала больная на голову «Амбрелла» не прибавлял уверенности в себе. Сам черт даже, наверное, не знает, что там устроено. К тому же о заводе они узнали относительно недавно, и времени на основательный сбор информации о данном месте просто не хватило. Но плохая ориентировка не повод для отступления, к тому же, Криса не покидала уверенность, что плану, скорее всего, следовать не придется… Что просто не будет времени на него смотреть и сверяться, в каком направлении им следует повернуть. Поэтому сейчас он изо всех сил старался запомнить схему. Благо, в вертолете никто не разговаривал, а к гулу и мерной качке он уже давно привык и перестал обращать на это внимание. Почему-то Крис практически не волновался. Он знал, куда они направляются и зачем, но что-то не позволяло напряжению взять над ним верх.

_«Наверное, проклятая карта» –_ пошутил про себя Рэдфилд и мысленно усмехнулся; он почувствовал себя как перед экзаменом. Только ценой ошибки будет не низкий балл, а жизнь.

_«Не выйдет»_ – подумал Крис и отогнал от себя мрачные картины, любезно навеянные воображением – они предвещали напряжение. Но пока он с ним довольно успешно справлялся. Главное успокоиться, и смотреть на схему. И не просто смотреть, а запоминать. Запоминать как можно больше. Крис позволил себе на секунду оторваться от бумажки, уже успевшей натереть ему на глазах мозоли, чтобы посмотреть на своего партнера и верного друга – Джилл Валентайн. С ней он хоть в огонь, хоть в воду, хоть в медные трубы нефтеперерабатывающего завода, контролируемого съехавшей с катушек корпорацией. Куда угодно. Выглядела Джилл немного утомленно: сидела с чуть опущенной головой. Глаза были закрыты.

_«После завершения миссии я обязательно скажу ей, как она сногсшибательно выглядит» – _подумал Крис, цепляясь взглядом за куртку. _«Этот цвет так подходит к ее глазам» – _отметил он про себя и тут же вспомнил, что должен изучить карту, и вернул свой взгляд на проклятую бумажку. Но сосредоточиться уже не успел:

– Вижу три движущихся объекта внизу – донесся в наушниках голос пилота.

_«Добро пожаловать на био-вечеринку, друзья»_ – подумал Крис и помолился про себя, прекрасно зная, что молитвы тут бессильны.

Джилл открыла глаза и глянула в обзорное окно, но ничего не смогла рассмотреть в снежной темноте внизу.

– Держи – произнес Крис и передал напарнице бинокль с функцией ночного видения. Включив прибор, Джилл нажала клавишу приближения и легко идентифицировала силуэты внизу. По земле в сторону комплекса бежали три коренастые фигуры. Их просто нельзя не узнать. Особенно, когда видел их уже раньше, и видел не раз…

– Да у них здесь территорию охраняют Хантеры…

Второй пилот также идентифицировал боевых питомцев «Амбреллы» и, не раздумывая, открыл огонь из бортового пулемета. Бронебойные патроны прекрасно справились со своей задачей, разорвав тела свирепых бестий в клочья.

– B.O.W. ликвидированы, – спокойно доложил пилот.

– Они не постеснялись выпустить тварей на поверхность, – размышлял вслух Крис. – Насколько же они здесь самоуверенны. Но скоро мы внесем проблемы в их беззаботное существование.

Но Крис знал, что слова вполне могут остаться простым сотрясением воздуха, и им придется постараться изо всех сил, чтобы воплотить их в реальность. Ни в коем случае нельзя терять самоконтроль. Это будет стоить слишком дорого.

– Слева по борту еще двое – вновь доложил пилот, и спустя мгновение снова заработал бортовой пулемет, разрывая морозную тишину и тварей, сновавших внизу.

Крис заметил нечто яркое на небе. Первая его мысль _«Какая яркая звезда» _быстро забылась, когда он понял, что никакая это не звезда и вообще ничего общего с небом не имеет. Это была одна из многочисленных труб нефтеперерабатывающего завода, центральная и самая высокая. Из нее вырывалось пламя, язык которого Крис ошибочно принял за звезду. Спустя минуту комплекс можно было разглядеть в лобовом стекле: огромное количество всяческих антенн, гигантских резервуаров и прочих, кажущихся в темноте жутковатыми, возвышающихся над землей строений. Три самые высокие трубы изрыгали огонь. Глядя на завод, Крис невольно задумался о том, как человечество вообще могло додуматься до создания подобных технических чудовищ. Оно даже одним своим видом нагоняло страха, а уж если задуматься о том, что творилось внутри… Нет, лучше не задумываться. Этот гигантский монстр не сможет сломить его решимость покончить с ним. Крис, да и все они, устали от монстров, и намеревались заняться их уничтожением. Прямо сейчас и прямо здесь. Нахлынувшая на Криса решимость заставила невольно сжать ладони в кулаки, сминая карту-схему; теперь уже не до изучения плана. Пришло время действовать.

Завод неумолимо приближался, отрезая пути к отступлению; но никто и не думал отступать. По-крайней мере сейчас. Настало время последних проверок и подготовки к высадке. Первая проблема заключалась в том, что местонахождение входа в подземную лабораторию установить не удалось. Видать, хорошо замаскировали. Его следовало найти, это немного усложняло основное задание. Посадить вертушку прямо посреди комплекса не представлялось возможным, а приземляться рядом просто не имело смысла, поскольку завод окружал неприступный забор, примыкавший ко всем зданиям. Однако, радовал тот факт, что в комплексе отсутствовали ракетные установки, а также то, что непрошеных гостей горячо не встречали выстрелами из «базук». Хотя, по всем расчетам, вертолеты должны были к этому времени уже обнаружить. Они подлетели вплотную.

_«Пора»_ – подумал Крис.

– Всем приготовиться к высадке. Будьте начеку. Мы не имеем права ни на малюсенькую ошибку – приказал он бойцам и закрепил спусковой трос у себя на поясе. У событий словно включилась быстрая перемотка.

Вертолеты зависли над комплексом и вниз протянулись десантные тросы.

– Я надеюсь, новое биооружие – всего лишь слух, – сказала Джилл. Недавно к ним поступила информация о том, что «Амбрелла» выращивает нового сверхсильного убийцу, если верить до конца – то самого совершенного из всех, что им пока удавалось создавать. Естественно, встречаться с таким не хотелось. Очень некстати в мысли вновь ворвался Немезис. Все же его не уничтожило взрывом вместе с городом, нет. Он остался с Джилл навсегда.

– Мы прекрасно подготовлены и сможем справиться со всем, что они выпустят против нас. – уверенно ответил ей Крис. Как и положено быть любому хорошему командиру, он показывал пример самоуверенности, решительности и невозмутимости. Хотя каким сорвиголовой и не казался Рэдфилд, Джилл знала, что за этой его бравадой кроется точный расчет и осторожность.

Крис первым съехал по тросу вниз и присев на колено и, держа наготове автомат, осмотрелся. Позади него через секунду приземлилась Джилл и заняла оборонительную позицию за его спиной. Затем спустились еще пятеро бойцов, всего пятеро, но все отлично подготовленные и прекрасно знавшие свое дело. На другом конце комплекса совершила высадку семерка бойцов из второго вертолета.

Операция по уничтожению корпорации «Амбрелла» началась.

Отряд R.B.C.U. внимательно осматривал территорию на предмет наличия каких-либо признаков активности противника. Однако тишину нарушал лишь пронизывающий северный ветер, жалобно и чуть зловеще завывающий в трубах и щелях зданий. Убедившись в том, что его людям ничего не угрожает, Крис Редфилд отдал приказ продвигаться дальше.

– Бойцы, разделяемся и действуем по плану операции, – обратился к солдатам своей группы Крис. – За работу!

Пятеро человек без лишних слов менее чем за минуту рассредоточились по местности. Все они являлись профессионалами и не привыкли обсуждать приказы. Крис развернулся к Джилл, которая все это время стояла прямо у него за спиной, и указал пальцем на возвышающуюся недалеко от них башню-силос.

– Возможно, этим путем мы сможем проникнуть во внутренний комплекс. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы взобраться туда и осмотреть ее изнутри?

Девушка с согласием кивнула.

– В конце концов, ты здесь командир, – с иронией заметила она.

_«С Богом»_ – подумал Крис, и увидел в глазах Джилл ту же самую мысль.

Не говоря больше не слова, Рэдфилд пошел вперед. Спереди справа от них виднелась лестница. Так как другого пути не наблюдалось, Крис отправился к ней; Джилл последовала за ним без лишних вопросов. Поднявшись, он обвел дворик взглядом в последний раз; солдаты уже разошлись, и он был абсолютно пустынным, не считая бесновавшихся в воздухе триллиона снежинок, да чем-то обиженного ветра. Что-то в этом Крису сразу не понравилось. Было слишком тихо. Хоть это и играло им на руку, пока, но одновременно предвещало что-то нехорошее.

_«Привыкай, старина» – _мысленно подшутил над собой Крис и двинулся дальше. Они прошли по металлическому решетчатому мостику вперед и оказались в чем-то, вроде небольшой комнаты, которая сворачивала направо. Сначала Джилл хотела повернуть туда, но потом заметила, что Крис смотрит вперед и вниз. Джилл посмотрела туда же и заметила едва торчавшую над поверхностью отверстия лестницу. Рэдфилд посмотрел на свою напарницу и быстро кивнул, прыгая вниз; Джилл не отставала. Спустившись, они оказались в чем-то вроде небольшого дворика, огороженного спереди сеткой, а по сторонам – бесчисленными трубами, вентилями и прочими громоздкими конструкциями. Будь Джилл одна, она бы могла хоть и ненадолго, но растеряться. Идти дальше, казалось, некуда. Но Крис не просто так сидел битый час со схемой завода перед глазами, и быстро свернул направо: там, незаметная за громадной обледеневшей трубой, оказалась лестница, ведущая вниз. Не секунды не колеблясь, Крис двинулся в ее направлении. Джилл на секунду задержалась. Ее внезапно пробила дрожь, и затопил поток воспоминаний. Вид пустого завода напомнил ей мертвый Раккун Сити. Никого. Почему? Их ведь должны уже заметить, неужели «Амбрелла» настолько слепа? Мысль сама по себе казалась смехотворной. Но ведь по каким-то причинам они еще не встретили ни одного рабочего, или охранника… Ладно, рабочие, возможно, укрылись от бурана где-нибудь внутри, но где вся охрана комплекса? Тоже внутри? Они настолько в себе уверены? Возможно, раз продолжают несмотря ни на что заниматься этим дерьмом с био-оружием и вирусами. И все-таки, что-то не так. Впервые за время миссии у Джилл появилось по-настоящему дурное предчувствие.

Крис, который уже стоял на полпути вниз по лестнице, обернулся и заметил, что Джилл стоит на месте.

– Эй, Джилл! Что с тобой?

Джилл едва заметно тряхнула головой и повернулась в сторону Криса:

– Ничего… Воспоминания.

Тот молча кивнул. Он ее понимал. И радовался за нее, потому что она не сдавалась, а продолжала борьбу. Как с корпорацией, так и внутри себя.

Пока он думал об этом, Джилл уже подошла к нему и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

– Ну, командир, в чем дело?

Крис ухмыльнулся, но не ответил и молча пошел вниз по лестнице. Там внизу находился проход, светившийся красной подсветкой. Крис не хотел гадать, что это, и просто шел дальше, но держал оружие наготове. Расслабляться было нельзя, даже если все казалось спокойным. Но не успели они дойти до конца лестницы, когда в симфонию, создаваемую ветром, беспардонно вмешался треск рации. На секунду Крис напрягся, так как не сразу понял, что это просто кто-то вышел на связь.

– Замечен враг! – кричал один из бойцов. Через несколько секунд раздалось _«Вперед!»_ и вновь воцарилась тишина.

Джилл тихо спросила:

– Как думаешь, кого они встретили?

Крис пожал плечами и спокойно ответил:

– Не волнуйся. Они справятся со всем, что бы там ни было.

Джилл кивнула, и они двинулись дальше. Лестница привела их в узкий и низкий коридор, освещенный аварийными красными лампами. Возможно, включена тревога, а может, это просто так. Впереди раздавался гул работающих аппаратов. От ближайшей к ним трубы веяло жаром. Не найдя никаких причин задерживаться, Крис вместе с Джилл продолжили движение. Коридор довольно короткий, впереди уже виднелась лестница. Но стоять в нем неуютно, возможно из-за бьющего по глазам красного света, а может из-за дышащих жаром труб и механизмов. А еще в этом коридоре настолько тесно, что страдающие клаустрофобией люди не продержались бы здесь и минуты. Стены уже давили на Джилл, ей хотелось как можно скорее выйти отсюда. Слава всем существующим Богам: лестница уже в метре от них. Внезапно Крис замер и дал рукой знак: _«Приготовься!» _Джилл подняла оружие, аккуратно выглядывая из-за плеча своего партнера. Сначала она не поняла, почему он остановился и что увидел, но…

_«У меня закончились патроны!»_ – прокричал динамик рации. Джилл сглотнула.

_«На что потребовалось столько…» – _мысль резко завершилась, когда из динамика раздался крик. Не просто крик, а даже вопль, переполненный болью.

Одновременно с этим, Джилл заметила движение где-то сверху. На верхнюю ступеньку неуверенно ступила нога, чуть выше торчала разорванная штанина. Затем так же неуверенно и нетвердо, подобно пьяному человеку, который волочет ноги и спотыкается на ровном месте, был сделан еще один шаг. На второй ноге отсутствовал ботинок. Сама ступня разорвана, не хватало нескольких пальцев.

– О нет… – одними губами произнесла Валентайн. Крис начал медленно отходить назад, Джилл развернулась и посмотрела туда: все чисто. Угроза находилась лишь спереди, это обнадеживало. На этот раз. Они уже преодолели полпути назад, встав посередине коридора. Тем временем, существо преодолело половину лестницы. Крис ждал, пока оно спустится, чтобы без лишней траты боеприпасов выстрелить ему в голову. Но неожиданно, зомби проявил небывалую прыть: он просто бросился на Криса, так внезапно, что тот не успел среагировать. Джилл заметила это, и уже хотела выстрелить, когда вдруг существо стремительно прыгнуло и повалилось вместе с Крисом на пол. Раздалось нечто вроде рычания. Вероятно, тварь отморозила себе горло, потому что вырвалось лишь хриплое шипение. Крис обхватил кисти рук существа и оттолкнул его ногой от себя, одновременно делая кувырок назад; в эту самую секунду Джилл выстрелила. Но попала не в голову, а в руку, то есть…

_«Какого черта?»_ – только и успела подумать Джилл, как существо вскочило на ноги и уже развернулось в ее сторону. Однако не успело оно сделать и шага, как упало замертво – Рэдфилд не промахнулся. Убедившись, что монстр не собирается вставать, они оба подошли к нему. Первое, за что зацепился взгляд Джилл (она заметила это еще пару секунд назад) были руки существа. Не такие, как у обычных ходячих мертвецов, на этих выросли когти длинной с добрый десяток сантиметров. Почти как у Хантеров. Крис и Джилл переглянулись. Новый вид монстра от «Амбреллы» - полбеды. Но то, что они на поверхности, внутри завода, означало, что…

– Похоже, на заводе произошла вспышка вируса. – заключил Крис, и Джилл согласилась с ним.

Вот почему завод так напомнил Валентайн погибший город – здесь витал запах смерти. Он просто ощущался в морозном воздухе настолько, что, казалось, можно потрогать его рукой. Вид мертвого зомби на полу перед ней объяснял, почему они до сих пор не наткнулись на охрану, и почему их вертолеты не встретили, как подобает. Какая тут встреча, когда все рабочие завода сами мертвы, или уже умертвляют других при помощи зубов и, что-то новенькое, когтей. Миссия немного (ну да, совсем немножко, лишь самую капельку) усложнилась. И тем не менее, они были хорошо снаряжены и подготовлены к возможности вирусной утечки, не то что тогда, июльской ночью 1998 года… При воспоминании об этом, Джилл передернуло и она отвела взгляд от тела, лежащего перед ней на полу.

_«Мы просто не были тогда готовы к подобным вещам…» – _подумала она. Конечно, они не были готовы. Нет, они были готовы встретить преступную группировку, маньяков, сектантов, террористов, да кого угодно, но никак не живую мертвечину и монстров из ночных кошмаров психически нездорового человека. Но ведь они смогли, сумели выжить… Но какой ценой. От их команды почти ничего не осталось. Их друзья и товарищи по оружию умерли самыми ужасными смертями, которые можно себе только представить: быть съеденным заживо или заклеванным до смерти… Или быть проглоченным исполинской змеей. Джилл поежилась; по телу пробежала тысяча мурашек. Крис, прерывая поток неприятных воспоминаний, сказал:

– Ладно, не будем задерживаться. Вперед.

Он и сам начал вспоминать. Против своей воли. Но от такого кошмара отделаться непросто. Или даже невозможно. Но сдаваться ему нельзя ни в коем случае.

Лестница вывела их в очередной узкий коридор, только на этот раз снаружи. Недалеко спереди виднелся поворот направо, еще дальше – сетчатый высокий забор, и поворот налево. После красного света все казалось каким-то серым, бесцветным и унылым. Снег пошел сильнее, ветер просто ревел. Пел песню смерти, как однажды не то всерьез, не то в шутку поведал им Барри. Он сказал, что обычно это предвестник изменений, но неизвестно к чему – к хорошему, или к плохому. Ветер перемен, другими словами. Не совсем хорошая примета, но что поделать. Они прошли вперед и посмотрели направо; там лежало три или четыре тела рабочих. Двое из них медленно повернули головы в их сторону и, с жалобным голодным стоном, начали подниматься на ноги. Но Джилл и Крис не мешкали, и быстро прошил дальше, затем повернули налево. Небольшая тропинка между сетчатым забором и трубами привела их к…

– О боже… – прошептала Джилл.

… целой толпе бродячих трупов. Среди них находились рабочие и охранники – они выделялись формой, а точнее ее рваными остатками, на поясах некоторых еще можно было разглядеть кобуру. Вся кровожадная толпа мгновенно почуяла живую плоть и, стоная и рыча на все лады и октавы, двинулась в направлении желаемого обеда.

– Похоже, отряды живых мертвецов начали вести себя куда активнее с нашим прибытием! – попытался пошутить Крис, но пока было не до смеха. Глаза Джилл уже осматривали территорию на предмет чего-либо, чем бы можно было хотя бы задержать этих тварей. И нашли. Она выбежала вперед и прицелилась в сторону приближающейся кучи зараженных, Крис не мог увидеть, куда именно. Прежде чем он успел сообразить, что она задумала, раздался оглушительный хлопок, и серые холодные краски северной снежной ночи сменились теплыми оранжевыми красками огня. От былой толпы уродов осталось всего несколько зомби, которые едва могли ползти. Угрозы они уже не представляли точно. Крис улыбнулся и почти прокричал:

– Да!

Джилл подошла к нему:

– Хороший получился фейрверк. – сказала она и немного улыбнулась. Но улыбка быстро исчезла с ее лица, уступая место холодной сосредоточенности. – Пошли.

Хоть завод и казался просто огромным, да и являлся таковым по сути, добраться до башни-силоса оказалось проще, чем предполагалось. Они уже почти дошли до лестницы, чтобы забраться на нее. По пути они встречали инфицированных, но те были слишком далеко, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу. Судя по всему, вспышка вируса произошла здесь совсем недавно, так как зомби даже толком не начали разлагаться. А может, это просто мороз затормозил все биологические процессы, ведь здесь они как мясо в морозилке.

Пока они шли к лестнице, которая уходила далеко вверх, падающий в глаза снег мешал увидеть ее конец, из-за чего казалось, что она уходит прямиком в небо, из рации порой доносились отчеты о столкновениях с зомби и о ситуации, складывающийся на объекте в целом. Иногда где-то в стороне гремели взрывы – либо бойцы использовали гранаты, либо не только Рэдфилд и Валентайн обнаружили бочки с топливом. Что еще привлекло внимание по пути, так это труп собаки. Самой обычной, разве что с местами выеденной до костей плотью. Предположительно это доберман, но теперь порода не имела значения. Зато имел значение тот факт, что скоро труп превратится в опасного врага, и без сомнения, это не единственная собака на заводе. Так что скоро у них прибавится проблем… Стоило поторопиться попасть внутрь, несмотря на то, что там может быть даже еще опаснее, чем снаружи.

_«Чертова лестница»_ – подумала Джилл. Действительно, она казалась бесконечной. Они поднимались все выше, ветер становился сильнее, швыряя снежные удары им в лицо и пытаясь столкнуть их с лестницы. Где-то прогремел еще один взрыв. В рации послышалось _«Уничтожить их!»_. Джилл уже было подумала, что им с Крисом пока везет относительно неизбежных встреч с носителями вируса, как вдруг заметила движение в правой стороне очередной лестничной площадки. Там в углу пытался встать на ноги очередной бывший рабочий завода. У Джилл в который раз появилась жалость к этим существам. Ведь когда-то этот человек работал себе, никого не трогая, кормил свою семью, и вот… он лежит промороженный насквозь на лестничной площадке завода, не в раю ни в аду… А здесь, обреченный стать безумным убийцей из-за «Амбреллы». Пока Джилл думала обо всем этом, инфицированный уже успел подняться и даже сделать несколько шагов в их направлении. Но Крис не позволил ему продвинуться дальше. Подскочив к зомби и подняв правую ногу, он одним натренированным до автоматизма движением сшиб его за перила. Раздался жалобный стон и лязг металла. Еще секунду спустя снизу донесся глухой удар.

_«Жесткая посадка» _подумал Крис.

Джилл уже почти решила, что несчастный монстр наконец-то умер по-настоящему… но нет, снизу донесся стон. Падение с такой высоты сломало ему кости, но он вряд ли это заметил. Джилл не захотела смотреть вниз, да и незачем. Они с Крисом продолжили подниматься. Ветер все усиливался, скользил по металлу, оставляя на нем снежные следы, извергая при этом жутковатые звуки. Ему явно надоело забавляться с и без того заледеневшими ходячими мертвецами, и он, заметив теплых, живых людей, поспешил раскрыть свои ледяные объятия. Джилл уже начала чувствовать, что ветер проникает под одежду, трогая своими морозными руками кожу, забирая с нее драгоценное тепло. Оставалось надеяться, что вход внутрь завода будет где-то неподалеку. Может там и не так уж тепло, но зато точно не будет проклятого ветра. Крис тоже беспокоился – подъем по лестнице не прошел бесследно: на лице, спине и шее выступил пот, что делало кожу в десятки раз чувствительнее к холодному ветру. Пока это просто не более чем неприятно, но Крис с усмешкой подумал, что после миссии у него разыграется капитальная простуда. Через несколько пролетов нескончаемой металлической лестницы вновь подала голос рация.

_«Черт, я ранен, они добрались до меня… но я все еще могу идти»_

Крис ответил:

– Держитесь! Сохраняйте бдительность и не паникуйте!

Встречного ответа не последовало, только где-то вдалеке прогремел еще один взрыв.

Еще несколько пролетов. В стороне показалась одна из огромных труб, из которых вырывалось пламя. Все, что находилось ниже, уже различалось с трудом, снег скрывал собой все, да и сам завод не мог похвастаться наличием широкого цветового спектра. Цвет стали, или местами окрашенные в уже давно выцветшую краску конструкции никак не выделялись из бело-серой массы снега и льда. Солнце так же не спешило порадовать глаз восходом – в небе висели тяжелые темные тучи. Казалось, что они так близко, что их цепляют трубы завода.

Наконец-то лестница кончилась, выведя Криса и Джилл на решеточную площадку. Картина, открывавшаяся глазам, выглядела весьма зловеще. Из темноты снизу вырастала огромная конструкция со всевозможными ответвлениями. Они походили на наросты на этом металлическом органе. Снег уже перешел в бешенство – он просто валил стеной, ограничивая обзор десятком метров. К тому же ветер здесь, на высоте, дул намного сильнее. Не сговариваясь, Крис и Джилл побежали вдоль стены справа от них. Теперь трубы находились очень близко. Можно было увидеть, что одна из них потухла и из нее клубами валит черный дым, сливаясь с небом того же цвета где-то в десяти метрах выше. Теперь предстояло тщательно выбирать путь, по которому идти – весь завод соединяли мостики, и сверху это напоминало настоящий лабиринт. А времени терять нельзя – пальцы под перчатками уже замерзли и начали плохо слушаться, это опасно. В данной ситуации – смертельно. Еще существовала опасность столкнуться на таком мостике с монстром и упасть вниз, поскользнувшись на корочке изо льда, которая покрывала металл. Это проще простого – перила достигали максимум до пояса, достаточно, чтобы перекувырнуться. Ветер как будто подталкивал к краю, нашептывая свои злые пожелания, продолжая истреблять тепло.

Крис подумал о том, что никакая «Амбрелла» здесь не хозяин. Хозяева здесь – снег, ветер и мороз. И эта троица сейчас становилась опасной. Приходилось прикрывать глаза рукой, чтобы в них не попадал снег, но они все равно слезились от бешеного ветра, размывая все контуры в причудливую серо-черную картину.

Внезапно Крис вздрогнул - Джилл положила руку ему на плечо, как бы говоря остановиться. Крис, хоть и не понял, зачем, сразу встал как вкопанный. Джилл указала куда-то вперед, в тень. Рэдфилд, из-за того, что в глазах стояли слезы, сначала ничего там не заметил, но Джилл прошептала: _«Не шевелись». _Крису не стоило повторять, а раз это говорила Джилл, значит, это не просто так. Прошло еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем он смог проморгаться и понять, что встревожило Джилл. Впереди стояла фигура. Тень, укрывавшая ее, мешала разглядеть все в деталях, но Крис, подобно Джилл, сразу ее узнал. Такая была только у…

– Черт возьми… –прошептал Крис, судорожно сжимая рукоятку пистолета.

Фигура некоторое время стояла неподвижно, затем начала медленно поворачиваться, будто принюхиваясь. Крис медленно поднял руку, готовясь открыть огонь при первом признаке того, что существо их обнаружило и готово атаковать. Оно повернулась почти в их сторону и вдруг … одним мощным прыжком, с невероятной скоростью спрыгнуло с платформы вниз, растворившись в темноте, словно мираж. Будто ничего и не было, просто секундная галлюцинация. Но Крис знал, что этот Хантер такой же настоящий, как и Джилл, которая стояла с ним рядом. Она, словно уловив его мысли, предложила:

– Надо предупредить наших, что Хантеры есть и на территории внутри завода. Пока они…

Снизу раздался взрыв, затем непонятная смесь стонов и криков. Треск рации влился в какофонию, как бывалый в старую компанию.

– _Количество жертв увеличивается! –_ кричали оттуда. _– Мы вынуждены отступить!_

Джилл глянула на Криса. В ее глазах проскользнула тревога. Рэдфилд сначала хотел ответить, но потом передумал. Все равно он ничего не мог исправить своим приказом, да и не до приказов сейчас.

Уловив тревогу во взгляде Джилл, Крис приободряющее заявил:

– Они справятся. Что бы там ни произошло. Я верю в них_. _

Валентайн быстро кивнула. Не говоря больше ни слова, они продолжили путь. По мере продвижения по мостикам, они заметили несколько крутящихся красных лампочек. Аварийных лампочек. Сейчас смысла в них не было, разве что они давали немного освещения. В конце концов, Крис и Джилл уперлись в небольшую лестницу, которая вела по стенке наверх. Двигаться становилось уже затруднительно. Одежда местами чуть обледенела, потеряла всю свою эластичность и сковывала движения, так что подъем по лестнице занял немного больше времени и сил, чем обычно. Цель достигнута: они забрались на башню-силос.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – большая труба-конвеер слева. Крис и Джилл решили исследовать ее в первую очередь, так как она, вопреки ожиданиям, не закрыта и не завалена. Да и в целом, смотреть больше не на что – обычная крыша с небольшим возвышением посередине, которая давала возможность глянуть на завод свысока. А там все то же самое. И все те же трубы с пламенем, одна из которых погасла… Крису показалось, что он запомнит их на всю жизнь. Особенно потухшую, хотя и сам не знал, почему.

Стальная пасть вела вниз под углом примерно градусов в сорок пять. Через метров двадцать труба сворачивала влево и уходила за забор, к заводу, точно рассмотреть мешал снег. У Криса возникла мысль, о том, что можно бы разузнать, нельзя ли попасть внутрь комплекса через эту трубу, если она не завалена с той стороны. Однако внутри может таиться опасность, и избежать ее в таком узком пространстве будет в разы сложнее, а если еще учитывать наклон…

_«Крис, там находится одна важная вентиляционная рядом с вашей текущей позицией. Можете пробраться к ней?» _– сообщили из рации.

_«А вот и приглашение»_ – подумал Крис, а Джилл спросила:

– Мы полезем туда? – в голосе слышались едва приметные нотки сомнения и нерешительности. Но Крис знал, что несмотря ни на что, она пойдет за ним. Он решил немного разрядить обстановку.

– На этот раз не будем следовать правилу «пропустим леди вперед?» – сказав это, он повернулся к Джилл и ухмыльнулся, Джилл ответила тем же.

_«Вот так-то лучше» – _подумал Рэдфилд, и быстро отвернувшись от напарницы, присел на колено и ощупал поверхность трубы. Скользкая и гладкая. Наверное, падающий снег сначала растаял, а потом мороз усилился из-за ветра, и все замерзло. Теперь труба совсем как туннель в аквапарке, только с замерзшей водой внутри. Предстояла поездка с ветерком. Рэдфилд сунул оружие за пояс и удостоверился в том, что он его не потеряет в случае жесткого торможения или приземления, схватился двумя руками за верхнюю стенку шахты-конвеера и прыгнул внутрь. Он почувствовал, как его потянуло вниз, скорость увеличивалась, но он пытался притормозить, выставляя руки и подгибая правую ногу. Но это не принесло желаемого результата, и как только Крис ощутил щекотку в области живота от слишком большой скорости, его развернуло боком, и он со всего маху стукнулся о стену шахты правым плечом. Раздался громкий металлический звон, тупая боль пронзила сустав, но Рэдфилд постарался удержать равновесие и не выкатиться из шахты кубарем. Он быстро выпрямил ноги и сел на задницу, штаны скользили меньше, чем ботинки.

_«Однако я так отморожу себе почки» – _шутил над собой Крис, прокатившись еще около пяти метров на своей филейной части. В конце концов, шахта кончилась, и он благополучно выскочил на ноги с другой ее стороны. В шахте раздался шум – Джилл следовала за ним. Крис на мгновение зажмурил глаза, думая, что сейчас услышит тот же удар о металлическую стену, но когда открыл глаза, то девушка уже стояла перед ним.

– Я слышала, как ты там приложился. – сообщила она ему, заметно сдерживая улыбку. – Шуму навел на всю округу.

Крис хихикнул, кашлянул, показывая, что шутки закончились, и осмотрелся. Они оказались на мосту, на котором стояли высокие ящики, и валялось несколько маленьких. Если пройти налево, то мост разветвлялся на множество дорожек и лестницу вниз, во внутренний двор. Кое-где мост покрылся льдом, но высокие перила не позволят упасть. В следующую секунду, Крис понял, что они проникли внутрь.

– Мы на месте. – спокойно сказал он.

Они прошли влево, Джилл посмотрела на пустынный заснеженный внутренний двор завода, пересеченный в нескольких местах массивными конвеерами, и вздохнула. Крис это услышал.

– Что-то не так, Джилл?

– Эх… ничего, все в порядке. – ответила она, но Крис почувствовал в ее голосе нечто безразличное, безнадежное. Ему это не понравилось, но это не время для споров.

Они пошли вниз по лестнице. И все-таки эти массивные сооружения вызывали у Джилл некоторый страх. Все эти переплетения металла, громадные конвееры, рельсы и переходы просто выглядели зловеще. Джилл помнила, как однажды в детстве она стояла на мостике, а под ним шли железнодорожные пути. Они были жутко старыми, на некоторых стояли «мертвые» составы. В воздухе витал запах смазки и чего-то механического. Где-то раздавался стук металла, иногда прерываемый гудком приближающегося поезда. И хоть тогда стоял день, хоть и пасмурный, Джлл подумала, что не хотела бы оказаться там ночью. Уже тогда все эти машины казались ей чем-то нехорошим, нагоняли непонятное чувство тревоги. И, просто безумие, но сразу приходило на ум нечто вроде _«А что если я попаду ему под колеса, или застряну под ним, а он поедет?»_. От таких мыслей по всему телу проходила дрожь, а вид составов пугал еще больше.

Пока Джилл об этом вспоминала, они уже спустились ниже платформы внутреннего двора и вошли куда-то на нижние уровни. Здесь стояла масса контейнеров для перевозок, повсюду валялись металлические трубки. Чуть в стороне от них виднелась «ножка» грузового крана, но крюка не было видно. Сверху лишь нависала конструкция, по которой крюк передвигался, нечто вроде потолочного рельса. Слева находились бочки, предположительно с горючим. В воздухе ощущался запах керосина, наверное, одна из бочек пробита. На полу, во всю ширину, расположился знак «Амбрелла» – красно-белый многоугольник. Крис не вытерпел и плюнул на пол. Они сошли с лестницы и прошли дальше по комнате. Все казалось спокойным, в ушах стоял некий низкочастотный гул, но больше никаких звуков. Шаги эхом отозвались по комнате. Почему-то на короткий миг Крис почувствовал себя крошечным в сравнении с комнатой, настолько все здесь поражало величиной. Готовые декорации для добротного фильма ужасов.

Внезапно что-то заскрипело. Крис повернул голову влево и увидел, что к ним приближается.

_«О черт»_ – как-то странно спокойно подумал Рэдфилд. Его рефлексы автоматически заставили отпрыгнуть в сторону. Время замедлилось. Он успел отметить, что Джилл сделала то же самое. В следующую секунду прогремел взрыв, разбросав разорванные куски бочек по сторонам и затопив комнату горячим оранжевым светом. Затем раздался грохот от удара, и комната вздрогнула. Висящий крюк пришел в движение, разогнавшись до огромной скорости, он врезался в бочки с горючим, выбив искру, которая привела к взрыву, а теперь ударился о противоположную стену со страшной силой, оставив в ней глубокую трещину. Разломанные деревянные ящики загорелись, а крюк раскачивался, жутко скрипя на веревке.

Еще бы миг и того, кто не успел отпрыгнуть с пути тяжелой железяки, разрубило бы на две части, или раздавило о стену.

Крис быстро поднялся с холодного пола, от удара об который его ушибленное в шахте плечо дало о себе знать. Он растер его, и боль отступила. Джилл сообщила, что она в полном порядке, на полу, в нескольких метрах от них, полыхал небольшой пожар. Несколько кусков бочек и древесины разлетелись по комнате и догорали на полу.

– Вот и нечто похожее на подобающую нам встречу! – произнес Крис, добавив в свой голос как можно больше оптимизма, чтобы ситуация не казалась такой уж шокирующей. Но про себя он интересовался, кто же мог привести механизм в движение. Ведь не мог же крюк сам собой ожить и ударить по бочкам с горючим?

_«Или «Амбрелла» уже научилась заражать своими вирусами машины» – _вновь подшутил над собой Рэдфилд. Это его тактика борьбы с растущим напряжением – юмор, несущий в себе позитив и даже энергию. Помогало.

Сергей Владимирович укрылся в своем кабинете на подземных уровнях. Это место являлось относительно безопасным, если учитывать остальную часть комплекса. Благодаря сверхмощному компьютеру под кодовым названием «Красная королева» биологическое оружие было выпущено на всей территории, превратив всю базу в замкнутый снежный ад.

_«Хотя не такой уж и замкнутый»_ – подумал Сергей, глядя на один из экранов, который передавал изображение с видеокамер, расположенных по всей территории. Некоторые из них уже сломались, и вместо картинки выдавали на экран помехи и треск, но это не являлось большой проблемой. Несколько Хантеров также пробрались за пределы завода, и теперь рыскали по снежной пустыне. Сергея это не беспокоило, но в глубине души ему было почти жаль того, что Хантеры наверняка не найдут там себе пищу и умрут, либо от холода и голода, либо перегрызут друг-друга.

_«Неважно. Все веселье теперь здесь, у меня перед глазами. И оно только начинается…» – _радостно подумал Сергей, поглаживая рукой панель с переключателями механизмов и устройств комплекса.

_«Скоро они узнают, что будет им противостоять»_ – мысленно сказал Сергей и мысленно же зашелся злорадным смехом. Это просто лучшее время его жизни. Давно он не был так доволен. Посмотреть на своих детищ в деле и уничтожить всех членов R.B.C.U. Одним махом. Ну не гений ли он?

Сергей сухо усмехнулся, уже вслух. Конечно, потеря некоторых из членов персонала была ощутимой, но найти новых сотрудников проще простого, в этом «Амбрелла» никогда не испытывала никаких затруднений. А на остальных работников завода, охранников и просто техперсонал ему плевать. Их жизни не имели значения, они бы ничего не дали этому миру, так же, как их смерть ничего бы у мира не забрала. Так что они еще должны быть ему благодарны за то, что он избавил их от жалкого существования.

Сергей знал, что в настоящий момент его существа теснят этих «борцов за справедливость», и что уже возможно совсем скоро все закончится. Он одержит верх над жалкой кучкой недоумков, стоит ему лишь дать волю своему стратегическому уму и хитрости. Как только полковник узнал о том, что его собираются посетить такие милые гости, он сразу отдал приказ о том, что бы охрана готовилась к усиленной обороне, а сам уже знал, что обороняться охрана будет не от R.B.C.U. , а от того, что охраняла. Его базу вычислили. Пан или пропал. К тому же, ему давно хотелось посмотреть на мощное биологическое оружие, которое буквально пылилось в бездействии. Он давно искал подходящую возможность, и вот – все идеально совпало. Отдав «Красной королеве» нужную команду ему осталось только наблюдать за тем, как его существа сражаются с его же людьми. Это, своего рода, занимательный эксперимент. Сергей остался доволен результатами – его люди, включая охрану, которая имела хорошее вооружение, не продержались и нескольких часов. Впечатляло, жаль только, что не догадался засечь точное время. Также поражала скорость распространения вируса, несмотря на холод – уже совсем скоро на поверхности разгуливала его личная армия смертоносных существ. Это просто не могло не радовать. Сергей даже не ожидал таких результатов. А сейчас еще большая возможность проверить все, на что способен вирус – отряд специально подготовленных к этому бойцов добровольно согласился поучаствовать. Ну разве не замечательно шли дела? Конечно замечательно – по сравнению с экспериментом Раккун Сити, от которого ценных сведений получить так и не удалось, так как все, за исключением лишь одного собирателя информации погибли, да и то, этот единственный выживший скрылся. По-крайней мере от Сергея. Возможно, его подкупили. Но теперь это не имело значения. Сергей сам проведет свой эксперимент и будет лично наблюдать за результатами. Как все чудесно складывается.

Внезапно в объективе одной из камер появился человек. Это можно сразу определялось по его твердой походке и по тому, что он держал оружие в руках. Сергей сначала пришел в недоумение, которое сменилось негодованием.

_«Как этот смог сюда проникнуть так быстро?»_ – Он знал, что Джилл Валентайн и Крис Рэдфилд тоже находились неподалеку и уже поприветствовал их, хоть и не особо успешно, но он и не рассчитывал их убить, они будут нужны ему для другой цели, куда более важной, но он никак не ожидал увидеть здесь обычного бойца их отряда. Это… это просто неожиданно. Хотя с другой стороны приятно – значит, сюда прибыли действительно достойные люди, и эксперимент обещает быть вдвойне интереснее. Негодование Сергея вскоре сменилось удовлетворением. В этой зоне бродит множество зараженных, и они вот-вот должны почувствовать запах еды. Сергей оказался прав – не прошло и пары минут, как по экрану пробежала яркая вспышка от выстрелов из автомата. Солдата окружали, он был не в силах сопротивляться – его зажали между двумя контейнерами с двух сторон.

_«Прощай, болван» – _удовлетворенно подумал Сергей, глядя на то, как один из зараженных вцепился солдату в шею сзади. Тот попытался отбиться, но его руку тут же схватили сразу несколько. Автомат упал на пол. Боец все еще пытался сопротивляться, он дергался от боли, и, судя по всему, жутко кричал, но эта камера не передавала звука. Со звуком имелось только несколько, и пара из них уже вышла из строя. А жаль. Так не хватало для полного завершения прекрасной картины. Вскоре солдат рухнул на пол. Вот и все дела.

Сергей рассмеялся в голос. Все шло по плану. Валентайн и Рэдфилд вскоре столкнутся со своей смертью.

Крис присел на колено перед одним из десятка горящих на полу осколков в надежде согреть руки. Это большой риск, определенно, но необходимо использовать любую возможность восстановить гибкость коченевших пальцев, первого признака гипотермии. Джилл внимательно осмотрелась и последовала его примеру.

– Как думаешь, из-за чего произошла утечка вируса? – спросила она тоном, каким обычно спрашивают у друзей о погоде.

Крис вздохнул.

– Ты знаешь, что это могло быть все что угодно. Очередная халатность ученых, неосторожность… А возможно даже это все и умышленно. По какой-то причине я практически исключаю несчастный случай. Наверное, слишком хорошо знаю «Амбреллу».

– Тебе происходящее не напоминает о случившемся в Раккун Сити?

– Пожалуй, да. Хорошо хоть это место безлюдно и выжить в нем крайне сложно, даже для таких мутантов. Русская зима не щадит никого. – пошутил Крис, но Джилл даже не улыбнулась. Она задумалась. Крис не хотел ей мешать и молча наблюдал за отражающимся в ее глазах огнем. Завораживало…

И тут, громко протрещала рация. Крис рефлексивно быстро вскочил на ноги, держась рукой за рукоятку пистолета – он не сразу понял, что это всего лишь устройство связи. Джилл вздрогнула, но, похоже, сразу поняла, что это. Однако рация тут же замолкла, видимо, кто-то пытался нажать на кнопку связи или просто задел ее. Откуда-то донесся вопль и несколько сильно приглушенных выстрелов, едва слышимых. Странно, но Крису казалось, что это совсем близко, однако неизвестно в каком из отсеков, а их огромное количество, к тому же эхо в пустом пространстве сводит шансы определения источника звука практически к нулю. Выстрелы прекратились почти сразу, но крик еще можно слышать. Но кто кричит? По голосу напоминает…

– О господи… – произнесла Джилл, смотря на рацию так, будто вскоре увидит, кто издает эти звуки. – Крис, похоже это…

– Да, ты права. – Крис понял сразу, о чем она. – До кого-то только что добрались.

Хоть со стороны он выглядел равнодушным, Джилл чувствовала, что кроется за маской. Крис мог быть каким угодно, но не равнодушным к такому.

Внезапно все стихло, так же неожиданно, как и началось. Можно подумать, что это минутная игра воображения, если бы крики слышал кто-то один из них. Рэдфилд захотел связаться с остальными и запросить отчет, но рация не выдавала ничего, кроме мерного гудения статичных помех. Не очень хороший знак. Либо никто пока не может выйти на связь, либо сигнал глушится, либо… они с Джилл остались одни. Этого нельзя исключать, хотя так не хотелось в это верить. Самое разумное предположение – сигнал подавляется чем-нибудь аналогичным, что находится у Криса в подсумке, такой пульт, для блокирования всех частот связи, только помощнее. Сейчас не время думать об этом, надо идти дальше.

Они поднялись, отрывая руки от живительного тепла огня, и пошли к ближайшему проходу в другой отсек. После небольшого обогрева, казалось, прибавилось сил. Но, вероятно, это их последний такой перерыв. Крис и Джилл вышли из зала, где они избежал удара крюка, и прошли в примерно такое же помещение. Но здесь стояло больше высоких контейнеров, а крюков вроде не виднелось. Хоть стены и были очень толстыми, насколько отметила Джилл, холод легко проникал и сюда. Пол местами покрылся ледяной корочкой, а при дыхании изо рта и носа выходил пар. Что-то здесь не так. Почему-то Крис насторожился сразу же, как только вошел. В воздухе присутствовало нечто странное. Тонкий химический аромат. И едва-едва уловимый запах крови и разложения.

Крис и Джилл одновременно подняли оружие. Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Крис кивнул, начиная медленно двигаться вперед. Джилл последовала за ним, целясь оружием в тени, притаившиеся за контейнерами и в углах. По правде говоря, освещение находилось явно не на их стороне – несколько ламп, таких же, которые обычно используют для освещения стройплощадок. Такие прожекторы, состоящие из нескольких ламп, стоящие на одной «ноге». В этом помещении светило всего несколько этих ламп, чего явно не хватало для полноценной видимости, к тому же, некоторые из ламп или не работали, или были разбиты. Двигаться в такой комнате необходимо с крайней осторожностью. Вдруг Джилл что-то заметила при очередном осмотре ближайших контейнеров. Небольшой след крови и несколько гильз. Джилл указала на них Крису, и он, молча кивнув, повернул в направлении контейнера, к которому вел след.

_«Вероятно, монстры загнали кого-то в угол между контейнерами и убили» – _предположила Джилл, идя за Крисом. Путь до проклятого обледенелого контейнера казался бесконечным, Крис по мере продвижения предполагал, кого же там настигла страшная смерть. Ужасная мысль, но он надеялся, что это сотрудник завода, а не кто-нибудь из его команды. Ужасно видеть чью-то смерть, особенно такую жуткую, но ведь ужаснее во много раз видеть там своего растерзанного боевого товарища.

Доски, обломки и какой-то мусор валялись возле узкого прохода между двумя внушительных размеров контейнерами. Джилл прикрывала Криса сзади, пока он пробирался между ними.

– Вот дерьмо… – негромко выругался Крис, и Джилл быстро подошла к нему. – Это Бронсон.

Бронсон лежал весь истерзанный и в крови, а его оружие валялось рядом, недалеко от него рассыпались стреляные гильзы. Откуда-то сверху повеяло холодным ветром. Он ворвался унылым звуком, равнодушно пролетая над трупом, отбирая тепло у двух живых человек.

Еще на тренировках Бронсон проявил свои недюжинные способности к незаметному проникновению и бесшумному бою. Фактически, он являлся одним из лучших бойцов R.B.C.U. , и гордился этим. Но не так, чтобы проявлять высокомерие по отношению к остальным, а спокойно и уверенно зная свое превосходство. Так хороший учитель, знающий высшую математику, относится к ученикамтолько что перешедшим с палочек на сложение в уме. Он никогда не паниковал, и это было одним из его оружий – холодный и острый, как наточенный кинжал, ум и самообладание. Он не любил пустой болтовни, из-за чего прослыл слегка замкнутым, но всегда говорил по делу, обладал отличным чувством юмора, но сам почти никогда не смеялся. Некоторые из бойцов выдвигали предположения, что он стал таким из-за того, что «Амбрелла» сделала с его семьей, которая жила в Раккуне, однако сам Бронсон этого не подтверждал, но и не опровергал. Всякий раз, когда разговор заходил о том, что треклятая корпорация сотворила с людскими жизнями, он незаметно ретировался. Исчезал с глаз, но не мог уйти от собственных тяжелых воспоминаний…

Всякий раз он возвращался в тот майский солнечный день, когда его направили по службе заграницу. Это случалось периодически, примерно раз в год или два. Тогда, при свете дня он думал о том, как все безмятежно в его жизни. Город буквально расцветал – количество безработных сокращалось, случаи убийств и грабежей происходили довольно редко по сравнению с другими городами, мэр любил свой город и заботился о нем. Бронсон продвигался вверх по карьерной лестнице, довольно успешно. Его семья – жена и двое детей, один из которых родился всего два года назад, жила в достатке. Чего еще желать? И вот, командировка заграницу, обещавшая стать еще одной ступенькой на пути к успеху в работе.

И вот отлет – отличный весенний день, солнце так и отсвечивает от раскаленного асфальта и блестящих бортов самолета. Единственное, что для него тяжело – он не сможет увидеть свою семью еще по крайней мере три с лишним месяца, а то и четыре. Сейчас стоял конец мая, следовательно, вернется он в конце сентября. Так он думал тогда…

Уже ближе к августу он начал получать тревожные письма от своей жены о том, что в городе происходит нечто странное. Она писала, что в Арклейских лесах, похоже, действовала группировка каннибалов, и уже обнаружены первые жертвы. Однако, полиция делает все возможное, чтобы остановить их.

Почему-то именно тогда у Бронсона появилось ощущение тревоги на душе. Он списал это на то, что до сих пор в городе спокойствие не нарушалось, а тут такое… Последнее письмо он получил уже примерно в середине августа, или чуть позже. В городе происходило нечто непонятное. Шеф полиции вел себя не совсем адекватно, он вдруг расформировал S.T.A.R.S., прокомментировав это в СМИ, как «верх некомпетентности». Вроде бы с отрядами случилось нечто ужасное, но никто толком ничего не знает. В городе царит суета, почти что хаос. Страшно.

Страшно. Это последнее слово заставило Бронсона передернуться, когда он читал письмо, еще не зная, что оно будет последним. Он прождал до середины сентября. Они с женой условились, что она будет писать не реже раза в месяц. Когда ничего не пришло, Бронсон взволновался не на шутку. Он попытался связаться с семьей по телефону, но дозвониться не смог. Самое странное, что оператор не называл причину, по которой нельзя связаться с Раккун Сити, в трубке просто царила тишина. Мощный напор волнения прорвал крепкую и надежную плотину самообладания, и Бронсон, наплевав на работу и командировку, вылетел домой. В Раккун Сити аэропорта не было, ближайший находился в соседнем с ним городе. Оттуда можно за четыре часа можно добраться до Раккуна на машине. Бронсон так и сделал. Это произошло примерно в двадцатых числах сентября. То, что он увидел по прибытии, потрясло его с ног до головы.

Еще на подъезде он заметил толпу людей, стоящих прямо на дороге, ведущей в город. Остановившись и буквально выбежав из машины, он спросил у первого попавшегося человека:

– Что здесь происходит?

– Все дороги в город перекрыты! Не войти, не выйти! – довольно агрессивно заявил тот и направился к беснующейся толпе.

Бронсон последовал за ним. Толпа стояла вплотную к баррикаде, которую охраняли люди в форме и масках на лице. Некоторые из толпы пытались пробраться через заграждения, но бдительные военные тут же ловили их и буквально выбрасывали назад в толпу. Особо буйных уводили куда-то, наверное, объяснить всем понятным методом, что тут к чему и кто главный. Время от времени один из военных в рупор покрикивал в сторону толпы «Сохраняйте спокойствие, ситуация под контролем! Идите домой, здесь небезопасно!» но никто не уходил… Все кричали, чтобы их впустили, чтобы объяснили, в чем дело.

И Бронсон не ушел. Люди организовали лагерь у поста и не собирались отступать. Все хотели знать правду, однако ничего не менялось – в сторону города по-прежнему никого не пускали и никого оттуда не выпускали. Иногда в лагере ходили слухи о том, что предположительно случилось внутри города. Кто-то выдвигал версию о том, что в городе обнаружили новую болезнь и это своего рода карантин, кто-то говорил про радиацию. Но почему-то у Бронсона из головы не уходили эти строки из письма о каннибалах. Так прошло пять дней. Нельзя передать словами того, как Бронсон страдал из-за семьи, как терял надежду. Он пытался ее сохранить, но она утекала сквозь пальцы как вода. И вот однажды, на рассвете, произошло то, что повергло всех в глубочайший шок. Бронсон не помнит, что делал в тот момент, когда его оглушило, а по земле пробежала тряска. Он поднял глаза к небу, и тут же его ослепило ярко-оранжевым комком пламени, взлетевшим высоко над горами.

– Город уничтожили! – закричал кто-то.

Медленно нарастая, шум перешел в драку, воцарился полный беспорядок. Люди ринулись на баррикаду и на военных, не смотря на то, что те держали в руках оружие. Бронсон стоял не двигаясь. По щекам у него текли слезы. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал. Наверное, лет в пять, когда упал с велосипеда. Но тогда это были совершенно другие слезы. Эти же обжигали лицо, словно кислотные капли. Внезапная вспышка ярости заставила Бронсона испустить громкий рык, похожий на тот, который издает собака, когда у нее пытаются отобрать кость. Он кинулся к ближнему из солдат, и сильным ударом в челюсть, прикрытую черной маской, сшиб его с ног. Он хотел броситься к следующему, но тот его заметил, и уже поднял винтовку, замахиваясь прикладом. Жгучая боль в подбородке – последнее, что помнил Бронсон в тот момент.

С тех пор у него остался шрам чуть ниже губ и рваная рана в душе. Когда он узнал о существовании R.B.C.U. **, **то не раздумывая присоединился к ним. Он больше не виделдругого смысла существования, кроме как бороться с «Амбрелой». Он узнал, что виновна во всем произошедшем именно чертова корпорация, и что она продолжала заниматься своими мерзкими делами. Он узнал, какой страшной смертью погиб весь город еще до того, как его взорвали. Он узнал все. И теперь хотел посвятить всю жизнь и бросить все свои силы на то, чтобы положить этому конец и поквитаться за утраченную семью. Задание с перспективой уничтожить «Амбреллу» он принял серьезно, хотя в душе у него тлела месть. Наконец-то, возможность воздать им за всех…

Сразу после высадки, Бронсон направился к силосу. Он предполагал, что это, пожалуй, единственная возможность проникнуть внутрь быстро. Удивительно, но добрался он до входа без переделок, хотя слышал, как монстры теснят остальных. Наверное, благодаря своей осторожности и расчету. И вот он здесь, на подходе к сердцу зла, готовый осуществить свою праведную месть. Действовать нужно крайне осторожно, эмоции могли привести к смерти, и Бронсон знал это. Стараясь двигаться неслышно, он пересек внутренний двор и вошел в один из цехов. Климатические условия уже давали о себе знать, движения становились все более медленными, конечности слушались намного хуже, чем нужно. Бронсон знал, что нужно согреться, что риск увеличивается с каждым шагом, но не разводить же костер? Тепло просто неоткуда взять. Разницы в температуре между улицей и помещениями завода не ощущалось, все, что стояло внутри цеха – контейнеры, бочки, металлические конструкции и просто бетонные блоки – покрылись корочкой изо льда. Было слишком тихо. Подозрительно. Внимательно присматриваясь ко всем теням, присутствующим в огромном помещении, Бронсон пересек зал. Ему никто не пытался помешать, но он не желал, чтобы его бдительность сейчас уснула. Это может стоить слишком дорого. Сжимая уже окоченевшими пальцами свой автомат, он медленно открыл дверь в другой отсек. Та даже не скрипнула. За ней тоже никого и ничего не оказалось. Бронсон не захотел слепо верить такой удаче и попытался связаться с остальными бойцами. Достав рацию, он нажал нужные переключатели, но не услышал ничего, кроме статичных помех. Судя по всему, его не слышали тоже. Он попытался еще несколько раз – безрезультатно. Но ждать нельзя, конечности слушаются хуже с каждой драгоценной минутой. Нужно двигаться, а он не знает даже, остался ли еще кто-нибудь в живых.

_«Остались»_ – сказал он себе мысленно, вспоминая Криса Рэдфилда и Джилл Валентайн. Эти двое из S.T.A.R.S. не умерли бы так скоро и так просто. Необходимо идти дальше. Постояв еще с полминуты в дверях, наблюдая за тем, как теплый воздух выходит из носа густым паром, он вошел в следующий зал, с поднятым оружием, готовый стрелять во все, что шевельнется. Но ничего не шевелилось. Бронсон отметил, что в этом зале стоит больше контейнеров. Опасно, за ними могут скрываться монстры. Решив не приближаться к ним ближе, чем на пару метров, Бронсон начал движение вглубь цеха, мысленно отмечая, что уже не может чувствовать пальцы на ногах. Отвратительный признак, но ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Первый стон долетел до его ушей спустя, примерно, полминуты. Он тут же насторожился, но определить сторону, откуда звук пришел, не смог. На секунду-другую все вновь стихло. Но затем раздалось шарканье волокущихся по полу ног, рычание, и уже дюжина голодных жалобных стонов. Бронсон хотел быстро двинуться назад, к дверям, но как только развернулся, заметил, что путь уже отрезан. Там стояла стена из ходячих кусков мяса. Бронсон бросился бежать в сторону контейнеров, надеясь на то, что сможет огородиться хотя бы с трех сторон, или залезть на один из них. Ноги скользили по полу. Бежать быстро не получалось, а зомби уже начали его окружать. Все происходило слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

_«Плохо дело»_ – пронеслось в голове у Бронсона, прежде чем он открыл огонь. Несколько коротких очередей в толпу успеха не принесли. Стрелять к тому же было крайне сложно, пальцам едва-едва хватало силы нажать на курок, а ноги предательски скользили при малейшем движении. Незаметно для себя, Бронсон отступил в щель между двумя большими контейнерами, которые почти упирались в стену.

_«Дерьмо»_ – мысленно выругался он и попытался дотянуться до рации. Переключатель щелкнул, но он не смог его удержать и тот вновь отключил связь.

– Черт бы тебя побрал! – ругнулся он на неподатливое переговорное устройство, и тут же его шею пронзила адская боль. От удивления и шока, Бронсон пару мгновений не мог пошевелиться. Затем он попытался оттолкнуться и уйти от схватившего его мертвеца, но тут же ощутил несколько чудовищных вспышек боли в правой руке. Боль была такой дикой и невыносимой, что он закричал. Автомат с громким стуком упал на ледяной пол. Послышался хруст раздираемой материи. По руке и за шиворот потекла горячая кровь.

_«Как горячо» – _продумал уже почти в бреду Бронсон, прежде чем упасть на пол. Он стукнулся головой, и, видимо, отключился, так как ему показалось, что он больше не чувствует этой мучительной агонии. Внезапно перед ним предстала его семья. Все трое смотрели на него и улыбались, дети махали ручками… только почему-то все это тонуло в красных тонах. Изображение поплыло перед глазами, и Бронсон почувствовал, что его тянет куда-то, одновременно с тем, что ему чудовищно хочется спать. Холода больше не существовало, как и боли. Тело наполнила удивительная легкость, какой он не ощущал никогда.

_«Простите меня…»_ – стало последней четкой мыслью Бронсона, прежде чем все поглотила холодная тьма и он умер.

Некоторое время Рэдфилд и Валентайн молча смотрели на тело павшего товарища. Следующий порыв ветра донес жалобный вздох вирусоносителя. Джилл оглянулась, и, двинувшись в сторону прохода между контейнерами, сказала твердо:

– Крис, мы не можем позволить его смерти быть напрасной.

– Ты права. Мы доведем это до конца! – сказал он, повышая голос на последних словах. Мысленно извинившись перед Бронсоном, он снял с его пояса боеприпасы и две гранаты.

_«Упокой господь твою душу»_ – попрощался Крис с боевым товарищем.

Стоны тем временем приближались, их становилось больше, отчетливо можно было расслышать шарканье ног. Крис, встав на колено, подставил руку и Джилл, воспользовавшись ей, как опорой, взобралась на контейнер. Крис увидел, что рядом с ним находится ящик, и взобрался на него, затем Джилл помогла ему залезть выше. Сверху они заметили, что вовремя забрались в недосягаемое для инфицированных место – их шло не менее двадцати, некоторые из них совсем без одежды, или с жалкими ее обрывками, и большинство – рабочие.

_«Бронсон не смог бы подняться сюда один» – _ думала Джилл, наблюдая за идущей в их сторону смертью. Ноги скользили по обледенелой поверхности контейнера, она опасалась упасть, но им необходимо пересечь комнату, желательно без стычки с такой внушительной толпой. Гранаты хотелось бы сэкономить на что-нибудь еще, ведь неизвестно, что за твари шныряют на подземных уровнях… Нечего даже и надеяться на то, что там будет меньше опасностей. Джилл развернулась, и заметила проход. Путь к нему преградил огромный контейнер, но до него можно добраться, если совершить несколько рискованных прыжков по скользкому металлу. Джилл показала Крису, куда им нужно двигаться.

– Мы можем перепрыгнуть.

– Что ж, попробуем… – тихо произнес Крис. Толпа зомби уже находилась буквально у них под ногами.

Крис несколько мгновений зрительно оценивал расстояние и прикидывал силу прыжка, а затем прыгнул первым на ближайший контейнер. Ноги заскользили, но он был готов к этому и мгновенно лег на спину, разворачиваясь и хватаясь двумя руками за край. По инерции ноги бросило дальше, и Крис ощутил тупую боль в колене. Он подтянулся и встал на ноги.

– Уф! – громко выдохнул он, глядя на то, как часть толпы мертвецов проследовала в его сторону. – Теперь ты, Джилл!

Джилл на миг закрыла глаза, вспомнила своего отца и прыгнула, стараясь действовать аналогично Крису. Однако ноги проскользили намного быстрее, чем она предполагала, и она не успела схватиться за край.

– О нет! Крис! – закричала она в попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь рукой, продолжая скользить прямо в пасти толпе кровожадных монстров.

Крис быстро схватил ее за руку, его мышцы напряглись, он, что есть силы, пытался удержать напарницу от падения, при этом стараясь не соскользнуть. Джилл почувствовала, что ее ногу схватили цепкие пальцы, и теперь ее тянут вниз. Пока еще только одна пара рук, но скоро к ней присоединится еще дюжина, и тогда пиши пропало. Джилл второй ногой лягнулась наугад и почувствовала, что попала во что то странное, одновременно твердое и вязкое. Неважно, главное попала, и хватка на секунду ослабилась. Крису этого вполне хватило, чтобы вытянуть ее наверх. Снизу послышались возмущенные стоны и скрежетание о поверхность контейнера.

– Черт возьми, ты меня перепугала! – сказал сквозь тяжелое дыхание Рэдфилд, на его висках выступил пот. – Давай, еще один прыжок, и на этот раз осторожнее!

Джилл некоторое время не могла ответить, так как у нее сильно сбилось дыхание, а сердце колотилось где-то на уровне горла. Вдобавок ко всему она неплохо стукнулась о металл, ушиб болезненно саднило. Крис не торопил ее, наоборот, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы рассчитать следующий шаг тщательнее.

_«Раз…два…три» _

Громко выдохнув, Крис оттолкнулся и полетел над толпой зараженных к контейнеру, последнему препятствию на пути к выходу дальше. Как в замедленной съемке, Крис на мгновение заметил то, что находилось под ним, и куда в принципе можно упасть в случае неудачи. Большинство зомби следили за ним, поворачивая головы, раскрывая слюнявые и окровавленные рты, смотря на него слепыми глазами. Крис видел это множество раз, но его не переставала бить дрожь. Уже в следующий миг он почувствовал удар и скольжение – приземлился. Он хотел позволить себе проскользить до конца, однако, в последний момент вспомнил о том, что Джилл вновь может понадобиться помощь, как и в прошлый раз – ведь если бы он не помог, то ее бы растерзали.

Крис попытался быстро развернуться, но слишком поздно – пальцы лишь вскользь задели металл, и уже спустя секунду уже делал кувырок назад, так как упал на пол за контейнером. Забраться можно и не пробовать – слишком высоко.

_«Твою мать»_

– Джилл! – позвал Рэдфилд, и услышал протяжный вой с другой стоны. Инфицированные похоже прогневались на то, что еда ушла из-под носа. В чем-то он их понимал – никому не нравится, когда его обводят вокруг пальца. Крис сильно беспокоился о том, как сможет прыгнуть Джилл. – Прыгай смелее!

Послышалось несколько шагов по металлу, затем тишина, прерываемая лишь шарканьем ног зомби… а потом хор из жалобных стонов и рычания. Они снова упускали свою возможность перекусить… И вдруг удар о металл, звук трения и новый затяжной вой мертвого хора.

– Ну же!

Раздался шумный выдох, затем еще несколько ударов о металлическую поверхность контейнера и Джилл спрыгнула сверху, приземлившись рядом с Крисом. Все в порядке.

– Ты мог бы и подстраховать, партнер! – в шутку съязвила девушка, и зачем-то присела, осматривая свой ботинок. Она указала пальцем куда-то в область щиколотки, Крис пригнулся и увидел глубокий порез на поверхности ботинка. – Хорошо, хоть не добрался до кожи. Похоже у некоторых из зомби ногти намного острее и прочнее чем у обыкновенных.

– Видимо вирус продолжает мутировать. – предположил Крис с уверенностью в голосе. – Но что мы знаем теперь наверняка – это то, что холод никак не препятствует ему распространяться. Стоит быть крайне бдительными, или… – он замялся и замолчал, вспомнив Бронсона. Да и Джилл сама поняла, что он хотел сказать. – Ладно, идем.

На этом разговор закончился, и они вдвоем направились к дверям. Крис отметил, что Джилл потирала бедро, да и у него самого саднило колено от удара о проклятый обледенелый металл.

Сергей пронаблюдал за всем развернувшимся действом сидя в удобном кресле, и лишь переводя глаза с одного экрана на другой. Сказать, что он остался доволен увиденным – не сказать и десятой доли от всего. Только что он стал очевидцем того, как его оружие расправилось с одним из бойцов и как ему дали отпор двое других, как он и предполагал. Однако он даже не рассчитывал увидеть столь захватывающую битву, просто потрясающее зрелище. Невольно на ум пришел Колизей, где гладиаторов заставляли сражаться с дикими животными. От этой мысли Сергей почувствовал себя императором, который смотрит развлечение и полностью его контролирует. Они умрут лишь от одного движения его руки, как только он пожелает. Но не сейчас. Они нужны ему для более грандиозного зрелища, и уж там им не спастись.

За дверью оказалось небольшое пространство, выполненное все в том же холодно-металлическом виде. Возле противоположной стены находились приборы и различное оборудование. В нескольких местах сквозь стену проходили трубы, возможно с электрокабелями. Наиболее выделялся прибор красного цвета, над ним нависли две лампочки, одна из которых горела красным светом. Никаких признаков борьбы или разносчиков вируса.

Джилл первая шагнула вглубь помещения, где на полу виднелся осточертевший значок корпорации, а Крис остался у дверей. Он решил, что относительно безопасная комната дает прекрасную возможность свериться с картой-схемой, посмотреть, куда направиться дальше и что делать сейчас – ведь в этой комнате дверей не наблюдалось так же, как и зомби.

_«Ну да, все туда выперлись» –_ подумал Крис, пытаясь себя приободрить, все еще возвращаясь к мысли о смерти Бронсона, и что они могли бы ему помочь, если бы знали, что он там, что ему нужна помощь… Но они не знали и получилось так, как получилось. Хреново, но лишь добавляет желания покарать «Амбреллу» за еще одну смерть. Сердце у Криса забилось чаще и сильнее от одной мысли, что они смогут, просто обязаны это сделать. Но пора взять эмоции под контроль, они – не лучшие советчики в таких делах. Пока Крис размышлял и смотрел схему, Джилл присела на колено и ощупала пол. Когда она шагнула на его поверхность, то раздался щелчок и он немного, едва ощутимо, понизился.

– Крис, тут необычный пол… – начала она, но Крис был бы не Крисом, если бы не услышал щелчок. – Похоже, здесь лифт.

– Да, я заметил. – сказав это, он направился к ряду механизмов. Недолго думая, выбрал один из них и нажал какую-то клавишу, аппарат тихо загудел. Глянув на схему, Крис понял, что они уже добрались до первой цели – спуска на нижние уровни. Здесь ему понадобится устройство, внешне напоминающее рацию, но на самом деле – пульт для управления системой лифта. На уже успевшей помяться схеме имелся небольшой список кодов для того, чтобы привести лифт в движение. Сняв защитную панель, Крис, не мешкая, принялся набирать коды. На это ушло меньше времени, чем он весьма скептически предполагал – из десяти возможных комбинаций подошла уже третья. До того, как палец нажал на кнопку пуска, Крис едва смог удержаться от того, чтобы не подшутить:

_«Держитесь, гнилые задницы и свихнувшиеся ученые, мы идем к вам, засранцы!» – _подумал он, но вместо этого, в надежде, что его услышат товарищи, сказал в рацию:

– Нам удалось включить лифт в центральном зале. Когда доберетесь сюда, замкните второй и четвертый переключатели, чтобы лифт поехал вниз.

Палец опустился на кнопку, машина издала небольшой подтверждающий сигнал, и в ту же секунду сзади что-то громко зашипело. Быстро спрятав прибор и схему в карман, Крис поспешил на начавшую снижаться платформу. Джилл все еще стояла на ней, наверное, размышляла о чем-то – ее взгляд выказывал задумчивость, и он не стал ее тревожить.

Медленно, освещенная комната начала уплывать вверх, погружая их в черную тень шахты. Еще до того, как платформа пошла вниз, Джилл задумалась о том, что все еще впереди, что операция, по сути, только началась завершением этого этапа. Теперь пути назад точно не было. Она посмотрела на Криса, едва заметного в тени, и произнесла:

– Теперь надо оставить надежды и мыслить холодно и трезво… – к голосу в шахте добавилось тихое эхо, фраза прозвучала немного безнадежно.

Крис не посмотрел на нее, вместо этого он вынул свой пистолет из кобуры, передернул затвор, и, все еще сжимая оружия, сказал:

– Кошмар закончится здесь и сейчас.

В его голосе звучала сила уверенности и решительности, по лицу пробежала полоса желтого света от маленького фонаря, расположенного на стене. Лифт медленно опускался по шахте, и его прекрасно было видно на мониторе компьютера в кабинете Сергея, где тот сидел и стучал пальцами по столу. Самодовольная улыбка не покидала лица полковника.

Снаружи дела обстояли не так успешно, как у Рэдфилда и Валентайн. Джек Тейлор пытался связаться с ними уже раза три, но каждый раз ответом ему служили статические помехи. Аналогичная ситуация складывалась и с Бронсоном. Джек недоумевал, что могло случиться с таким надежным каналом связи, разве что только…

_«Они пробрались внутрь комплекса, а там нашлось подавляющее сигнал оборудование»_

Вариант казался вполне правдоподобным, учитывая, что «Амбрелла» обычно не скупилась на всякие шпионские штучки, чего стоили одни их вечные загадки и головоломки. Однако на территории России Тейлор такого за корпорацией не наблюдал, здесь все казалось куда мощнее и серьезнее, чем обычно. Но факта это не меняло – связь оборвалась уже с тремя из бойцов. Это крайне скверно, особенно потеря связи с Крисом…

– Осторожно! – крикнул кто-то, судя по голосу, это Стив Дейвис, и полыхнуло несколько вспышек пистолетного огня. Инфицированный, стоявший метрах в десяти, рухнул замертво с дырой аккурат во лбу. Дейвис отлично натренировался для этой мисси стрелять на поражение – только в голову. Монстры теснили их почти с самого момента высадки, все происходило как-то чересчур быстро. Вот они высадились, приказ распределиться по периметру принят, сопротивления не наблюдалось. Снег и ветер нельзя назвать хорошими спутниками, но именно они были первыми, кто встретил отряды R.B.C.U. на заводе.Лично Тейлор рассчитывална куда более традиционный прием таких гостей, как они, такими хозяевами как «Амбрелла». Но уже спустя каких-то десять минут дела приняли такой оборот, какой учитывали в плане, но который, тем не менее, остался внезапным. Внезапным, потому что инфицированные появились просто из ниоткуда. Бойцы открыли огонь почти незамедлительно, но некоторые все же замешкались, из-за чего монстры смогли начать их теснить.

Тейлор полагал, что вскоре хорошо вооруженный отряд справится с биологическим оружием и даже не понесет никаких потерь, но он ошибся. Джек, конечно, заприметил, что некоторые из зомби вели себя не совсем так, как того стоило ожидать – они двигались быстрее, а на руках у них выступали шипы. Не особо большого размера, но не приходилось сомневаться в их смертоносности. А вскоре пришлось и убедиться – до одного из бойцов это чудовище все же сумело добраться. Солдат уже взял его на прицел, но прежде чем успел нажать на спусковой крючок, эта тварь набросилась на него с невероятной для стандартного зомби скоростью. Солдат от шока остолбенел на секунду, и этого было достаточно, чтобы проклятые шипы разорвали материю у него на плечах, а затем и добрались до кожи, откуда почти сразу хлынула кровь. Тейлор видел это собственными глазами, словно в каком-то фильме, и не сразу смог взять себя в руки, чтобы сделать выстрел в голову существа и спасти товарища.

_«Черт побери, да его уже не спасти» – _нервно подумал он, пока солдат рапортовал Крису. Связь еще тогда работала…

И это лишь первая жертва на задании, то есть, солдат пока еще в силах сражаться и самостоятельно двигаться, но вскоре ведь… Все знают, что вскоре случится. Джека просто изнутри раздирала ярость от одной мысли о том, что молодой парень обречен. Затем ярость сменила боль от жалости – парень (его звали Джо, но это уже не имело значения) сказал, что попросит его убить или убьет себя сам при малейших признаках превращения в зомби. И ничего нельзя сделать с этим.

Но дальше все пошло еще хуже. Почти сразу после того, как Крис передал по рации сообщение о Хантерах, они заметили нескольких, и, судя по всему, те, в свою очередь, заметили их. Твари с жуткой прытью бросились в сторону бойцов, однако кто-то заметил бочку с горючим и выстрелил по ней. Громыхнул взрыв, стоящих ближе всех бойцов ослепило яркой вспышкой. Никто вовремя не заметил, что один из трех Хантеров, хоть и горел, но продолжал нестись на них. Джек увидел его и на мгновение время растянулось, давая возможность заглянуть в полные чистой ярости глаза существа, которое уже в прыжке летело на одного из ослепленных солдат… А затем крики, брызнувшая кровь и стрекот автомата. Несколько пуль явно попали в металл, так как послышался звон рикошета. Хантер прорычал, медленно приподнимаясь от растерзанного человеческого тела, готовясь к следующему броску. Все тело твари окропляла темная кровь, когти на концах даже почернели. Тейлор лично всадил в нее полмагазина из своего автомата.

Пришлось отрапортовать Крису о потерях. Как хорошо, что связь еще работала, слова Рэдфилда всегда просто заряжали боевой дух как электричество разряженный аккумулятор. А теперь связь оборвалась, дела шли из рук вон плохо и Джек уже начал сомневаться в успехе операции… А если связь не работает потому, что Крис, Джилл и Бронсон погибли, то все они, можно сказать, обречены.

– Справа! – крикнул Стив почти в ухо Джеку. Джек быстро обернулся, держа свой автомат наготове.

_«Мы должны держаться, ну же!» – _подумал он и открыл огонь по группе зараженных, мысленно желая удачи Крису Рэдфилду и Джилл Валентайн, где бы они не находились.

Скрытый лифт доставил их к точке, расположенной в сотнях ярдов под поверхностью земли – внушительной базе, целью которой было исключительно массовое производство Биологического Оружия.

Очутившись в плохо освещенной комнате, они осмотрелись. Вдоль стен тянулись кабели а также множество боковых ламп, которые должны были осветить площадку, но по какой-то причине света они давали недостаточно, оставляя полумрак за хозяина. Крис втянул воздух, громко выдохнул и посмотрел вверх, в шахту.

– Снова они со своими шуточками. – Немного раздраженно сказал он. – Уже схватили своими грязными руками все, что только можно. Мы, конечно, опустились очень глубоко, никаких сомнений.

– Зато это начинает выглядеть как место, действительно принадлежащее «Амбрелле». – ответила Джилл, проверяя свое оружие. – Мы ведь узнали о нем только на днях. Могу поспорить, они прячут здесь что-то действительно важное.

Крис шагнул вперед с платформы, держа пистолет наготове.

– Да, они бы не стали строить всю эту махину просто так.

– Даже судя по размерам завода, это точно не какой-то обычный склад. – Джилл пошла за Крисом. Впереди виднелись поручни, небольшая лестница вниз, и дверь в кабину или что-то вроде того. Над дверью висела лампочка, дававшая львиную долю освещения. По двум сторонам от двери находились непонятные агрегаты, напоминавшие трансформаторы. Пару секунд спустя, когда они уже подошли к самой двери, раздался громкий треск, оба замерли, но ничего не произошло. Так они простояли с полминуты, целясь в тени, в изобилии растянувшиеся по углам, но все оставалось неподвижным.

– Интересно, что… – начал Крис, но тут дверь с грохотом слетела с петель и из-за нее, с громким ревом выпрыгнуло нечто весьма внушительных размеров. Крис едва успел отпрыгнуть, уже в следующую секунду существо приземлилось туда, где он только что стоял. Сам же Крис вновь упал на ушибленное плечо, разразившись про себя ругательствами.

– Хантер! – крикнула Джилл и мгновенно открыла огонь. Тварь взревела, но все-таки сумела прыгнуть в сторону девушки. Другой бы на месте Джилл уже пал жертвой жутких когтей, но для Валентайн это была отнюдь не первая встреча с такими бестиями. Кувыркнувшись в сторону, она быстро прицелилась и пустила решающую пулю, угодившую Хантеру в область виска. С хлюпающим звуком существо завалилось на бок и, еще несколько раз дернувшись, замерло.

– Рано или поздно мы бы с ними встретились… – проронила Джилл, глядя на распластавшегося на полу Хантера. – Хорошо хоть не стаей напали, а не то…

Крис уже встал на ноги и подошел к проходу, дверь в который им так любезно отворили. Оттуда доносилось тихое шипение, словно сдувался мяч. Осторожно заглянув, Крис увидел ряды шкафчиков, некоторые из которых были раскурочены, а разорванная одежда, некогда бывшая целой и хранившаяся там, валялась повсюду на полу. Наверняка работа только что застреленного ими Хантера. Приготовившись стрелять, Крис сжался, подобно пружине, и прыгнул внутрь, резко поворачиваясь налево, затем тут же направо. Никого не обнаружив, он позвал Джилл. За проходом расположилась хорошо освещенная комната со шкафчиками, довольно маленькая, а справа – еще одна дверь, прозрачная, из-за которой и доносилось шипение. Никаких ярких цветов – все абсолютно белое и стерильное. Джилл направилась к двери и, осмотрев панель управления, располагавшуюся справа от нее, нажала на кнопку открытия. С приглушенным звуком дверь отъехала вправо, и теперь шипение стало в разы громче, и его источник теперь можно назвать без промедлений, что и сделал Крис:

– Обеззараживающий душ?

Джилл не ответила, так как все и так понятно – с потолка лилась белая жидкость, слабо отдававшая запахом не то хлорки, не то другого химического вещества. Судя по всему, им придется пройти обеззараживающую комнату, и, соответственно, принять химический душ. Из-за струй жидкости сильно ограничивалась видимость – помимо того, что стоило прикрыть глаза, да и вообще голову, льющиеся потоки еще создавал нечто вроде тумана. Единственное, на что можно рассчитывать так это на то, что там не притаилась какая-нибудь тварь и вещество, обильно льющееся с потолка не токсично для незащищенной кожи. Несмотря на все, нужно двигаться быстро и как можно скорее пройти через это.

Крис вошел первым, закрыв рукой глаза, сделав нечто вроде козырька от солнца. Как только он сделал первый шаг, то вскрикнул, заставив Джилл вздрогнуть, но в следующую секунду улыбнуться:

– Вот блин, эта хреновина холодная! Давай быстрее, тут почти нечем дышать!

Джилл пошла за ним в этот обеззараживающий поток брызг, и уже вскоре они уперлись в дверь, все с той же панелью управления справа. Крис почти вслепую нащупал кнопку открытия и, немного промокшие и пахнущие чем-то химическим, они вышли оттуда. Когда дверь закрывалась, Джилл обернулась и заметила несколько тел, лежащих у стен обеззараживающей комнаты. Нельзя сказать, зомби ли это или просто пытавшиеся спастись люди… теперь они мертвы, а вещество уже успело разъесть их кожу и глаза. Джилл и сама ощущала, как ее щеки и уши горят, а глаза немного жжет, но вполне терпимо. Даже в некотором роде приятно – хорошо согревало после страшного мороза и снега там наверху. Крис уже отряхивался и пытался перчатками и рукавами очистить волосы и шею от этой химии. Окончив приводить себя в порядок, партнеры осмотрелись – они стояли в светлом коридоре, в котором глазу даже зацепиться не за что было, разве за валявшуюся возле стены тележку для перевозок груза. Джилл нашла такую возможность весьма подходящей для того, чтобы задать вопрос, о котором хотела поговорить еще перед высадкой, но не успела.

– Что ты думаешь о слухах насчет нового био-оружия?

Крис хмыкнул.

– Я не уверен еще… но могу спорить, что мы уже очень скоро все выясним сами. – снова твердые слова без тени страха. Истинный командир.

– Да, ты прав. Идем. – закончила Джилл, и открыла кнопкой дверь справа от них. За ней простирался длинный коридор (снова сплошь белоснежная стерильность) освещенный лампами светло-зеленого оттенка. Очень странно, но никаких следов крови, или беспорядка не наблюдалось, словно ничего и не произошло. Джилл такой порядок даже несколько обескуражил – после того, как они прошли небольшую комнату с разломанными шкафчиками и разбросанной повсюду одеждой, она не ожидала такой нетронутости. В голове вновь зашевелились мысли о Раккуне. Вот уж где ощущался упадок и разруха… чего стоили одни улицы с разбитыми машинами и стоящими повсюду баррикадами, зачастую сваленными из всякого мусора и всего, что попадалось несчастным горожанам под руку, когда они в отчаянии пытались защититься от носителей вируса… Вместо обычного городского воздуха там поселился занял запах смерти и разложения, дополненный чувством безнадеги и горя, которые давили на плечи невыносимым грузом. Джилл до сих пор не могла забыть всего этого. Но она будет стараться, когда они покончат с «Амбреллой».

За спиной что-то издало громкий грохот, звучно прокатившийся по коридору. Как по команде, партнеры развернулись, одновременно пригибаясь и поднимая оружие в полной готовности открыть огонь по всему, что двинется.

На полу валялась металлическая решетка, закрывающая вентиляционную шахту. Крис посмотрел вверх – в потолке темнел квадрат, ведущий в шахту, но ничего не шевелилось. Но то, что они не видят угрозы, не давало им повода расслабляться и они это знали. Секунд десять они стояли замерев, затем Джилл предложила:

– Иди вперед. Я прикрою тыл.

Крис согласился и двинулся вперед, все еще держа оружие наготове – не хотелось каких-нибудь неожиданных осложнений или сюрпризов. Кстати, о сюрпризах – Рэдфилда они уже начали порядком раздражать. С начала миссии уже произошло два крайне неприятных – они обнаружили какого-то мутировавшего зомби – это раз. А два – смерть Бронсона. Крис просто не ожидал, что такой боец как Бронсон погибнет на этом задании, это просто его потрясло. И это, пожалуй, являлось пока самым неприятным сюрпризом за всю миссию, однако судя по всему не последним. Мысленно Рэдфилд крикнул себе _«Будь бдительным, не дай себя взять!»_ и почувствовал себя немного лучше. Он готов бороться до конца. Он не сдастся. Ни за что. Мысли вернулись к текущей ситуации, Крис прикидывал, что могло сбросить эту решетку с потолка.

_«Хантер? Пауки? Еще какая-нибудь новенькая зверушка?» _–но почему-то он сам же эти варианты сразу отметал, что-то в них ему не нравилось. Наверное, с ними спорила его интуиция и накопленный опыт. _«Да черт возьми, вдруг эта решетка просто держалась на соплях, и наши шаги ее…»_

Его мысли оборвало падение точно такой же решетки метрах в трех впереди от него. Он услышал, как скрипнули по полу ботинки Джилл, когда она развернулась, но из решетки вновь не спешило ничего появляться.

– Да что за… – прошептал Крис, не сводя взгляда с отверстия на потолке. Странно, но из шахты, даже если прислушаться, не доносилось никаких звуков. Можно, конечно, подумать, что это хорошая звукоизоляция, но все равно это напрягало. Прождав еще с полминуты, он двинулся вперед, медленно, готовясь отскочить при первой же необходимости. Джилл последовала за ним. Шахта не подавала признаков жизни, но Крис все равно шел медленно, рассчитывая свои действия на каждый шаг. И вдруг его голову пронзила тревожная мысль, такая, что похолодело в животе, а сердце ускорило ритм. Он видел еще одну такую решетку, и они прошли под ней, она не упала, упала следующая за ней, а это значит…

Сзади буквально что-то взорвалось – громкий стук металла и свирепый рев ударил по барабанным перепонкам, пустив горячую волну адреналина по телу. Джилл первая увидела то, что скрывалось от них в шахте, и пустила первую пулю, успешно оставившую отверстие на противоположной стене. Существо издало еще один душераздирающий рев и приготовилось атаковать.

– Вот дерьмо! – крикнул от неожиданности Крис и открыл огонь.

Если чуть раньше дела шли неважно, то сейчас смело можно было сказать, что они идут плохо, просто из рук вон плохо. Количество инфицированных, казалось, не уменьшается и не думает уменьшаться в ближайшее время, а вот жертв стало уже на одну больше. Нехорошо так говорить, но в данной ситуации, пожалуй, можно отбросить в сторону всю этику – хорошо, что только на одну. И все-таки…

Это тот парень, которого зацепил носитель вируса, Джо… Он почувствовал, что ему становится хуже, что осталось уже совсем недолго, прежде чем он начнет представлять реальную опасность для своих товарищей. Его сильно побледневшая и отдававшая синим цветом кожа чесалась, взгляд то и дело туманился, но он старался держаться до последнего, принести как можно больше пользы своим товарищам. Он уже решил, что будет делать, когда дела пойдут совсем плохо. Джо не должен причинить вреда своим друзьям, но и не должен умереть просто так тоже, так что оставалось одно… В то же время, Джо не знал именно, когда придет самое подходящее время, когда настанет тот критический момент, в который можно будет точно знать, что он сделал все возможное для своих товарищей и теперь может уйти. В этом заключалась вся сложность. Ведь Джо не знал, как ЭТО произойдет с ним, то есть он может просто незаметно для себя потерять сознание, отключится и тогда все уже будет кончено, и он даже не узнает, что произошло. В подобном напряжении и раздумьях он провел последнее время, ему показалось, очень долгое, хотя ничего и не менялось – все те же толпы зомби (к которым он может вскоре присоединится, если упустит момент), стрельба, стрельба, стрельба, крики, взрывы… Которые вскоре стали периодически пропадать, терять четкость, словно ему снился сон, который он вряд ли запомнит, когда проснется. Такое странное ощущение, даже невозможно точно описать, просто Джо как будто терял связь с реальностью, не до конца, но ощутимо. Затем появился зуд. Началось все с рук, особенно сильно чесалось плечо, которое ранил тот самый зомби и обрек его на жуткую смерть. Но Джо не держал на него зла. Он не при чем, да и просто глупо. Другое дело «Амбрелла» - ради того, чтобы помешать ей делать подобное дальше, следовало держаться изо всех сил. После этой миссии корпорация потерпит крах, никаких сомнений. И Джо держался ради этого, терпел невыносимый зуд и помутнения, боролся и знал, как умереть с честью. Он это сделает.

– Я клянусь. – закончил он свою мысль вслух. Слова сорвались с его губ непроизвольно, тихо, но его услышал Джек Тейлор, стоявший рядом.

– Что такое Джо? – спросил он, развернувшись к молодому человеку лицом, на котором застыло выражение похожее на смесь сожаления и искренней заботы. – Тебе становится хуже?

Джо хотел что-то сказать Тейлору, возможно даже пошутить, чтобы стравить давление и в без того напряженной атмосфере, но не смог даже открыть рот. Лишь покачал головой в знак отрицания. Джек слабо улыбнулся (скорее выдавил из себя улыбку) и кивнул Джо. Он хотел похлопать несчастного по плечу, но быстро понял, что не стоит этого делать. В душе у Джека кошки скребли из-за этого парня, он просто не мог смириться с мыслью, что такой молодой, даже юный парень вот так и погибнет. Один взгляд на его с каждой минутой бледнеющее лицо заставлял сердце сжиматься, вызывая волны ярости, просто цунами гнева против их общего врага. Джек решил дать самому себе слово, что он обязательно закончит миссию живым, чтобы отомстить за эту отобранную юную жизнь, или он не Джек Тейлор. Сейчас они готовились к битве, заняв позиции – отступив от огромной толпы зараженных отряд угодил в тупик. С двух сторон их обступили неприступные заборы, а за спиной возвышалась стена с оборудованием и трубами. Больше ничего. На плане здесь обозначен проход, но он отсутствовал. Так что бойцы готовились столкнуться с внушительной толпой инфицированных, которая медленно приближалась, уже отчетливо слышались стоны и рык, издаваемый ими. Страшно даже предположить, какие потери понесут люди после этой стычки, но они постараются проредить толпу еще на подходе. В принципе многие готовились погибнуть, но Джек все беспокоился о Джо. Он еще раз глянул на него и то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось.

– Эй, Джо, ты … – Джек не закончил. Глаза парня застилал туман, как у пьяного, кожа уже могла сравниться в белизне со снегом, но от него исходил жар, Тейлор чувствовал его. Джо дотронулся рукой себе до виска и мгновение постоял так, затем пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы Джек не подхватил его. Он знал, что это значит, но ничего не сказал. Шли секунды, но Джо не шевелился. Джек вздохнул и уже начал поднимать пистолет, когда вдруг парень вздрогнул и открыл глаза. В зрачках все еще горели искорки сознания.

– Отпусти меня пожалуйста, Джек. – произнес тот. – Мне нужно идти. Сейчас.

Джек растерялся. Он не знал, что должен сейчас делать, а еще он не знал, что этот парень задумал. Секундного промедления Тейлора хватило, чтобы парень встал на ноги, снял с себя обоймы и все оружие, кроме пистолета и отправился прямо к толпе зомби, которые приближались все быстрее. Джек хотел броситься за ним, остановить, но лишь протянул руку. Он увидел то, что сверкнуло в ладони у парня и его сердце просто полыхнуло злобой и болью одновременно. Все видели Джо. Но никто не задавал никаких вопросов. Тем временем тот, слегка пошатываясь, приблизился к упырям. Не оборачиваясь, он поднял руку с поднятым большим пальцем.

Через пару секунд прогремел мощный оглушающий взрыв, ослепив своим ярким пламенем Джека, по лицу которого текли слезы. Он встал на ноги, вытер глаза и передернул затвор своего оружия, готовясь принять бой и идти вперед.

– Они заплатят. – твердо сказал он. – Обещаю.

Сергей видел Рэдфилда и Валентайн как на ладони. Они успешно продвигались дальше, справляясь с препятствиями, что пока лишь радовало. Сергей же уже просто сгорал от нетерпения увидеть их сражение с величайшей силой последней разработки «Амбреллы», но не терял самообладания, так как знал, что чрезмерные эмоции туманят разум, а потеря ясности мыслей ведет к поражению. И глупец тот, кто дает волю эмоциям, ведь он просто обрекает себя на провал.

Тем временем, Сергей нашел способ немного развлечься в ожидании грядущего. Несколько камер показывали комнату испытаний биологического оружия под кодовым названием F-13 Нептун, где сейчас царил полный порядок, разве что слонялось несколько зараженных. Что может быть лучше, чем развлечься, создав героям новое препятствие и посмотреть, как они с ним справятся? Сергей обрадовался, что ему пришла в голову такая интересная идея – поможет не томиться в ожидании.

С этими мыслями он нажал на несколько кнопок и дернул за переключатель. Мгновенно комнату испытаний начала заливать вода, вырываясь из резервуара, находящегося посередине. Вода поднималась медленно, это немного утомляло. Сергей уже подумывал о том, как бы ускорить сей процесс, как вдруг одновременно несколько труб взорвались фонтаном брызг, и за считанные секунды вода затопила даже верхний мостик, заняв две трети комнаты. Точно, ведь накануне прибытия дорогих гостей здесь проводились ремонтные работы, так как резервуар периодически давал течь, и они так и не завершились, сыграв теперь Сергею на руку.

_«Сегодня мне позавидует сама удача» _–подумал Полковник и рассмеялся.

_«А вот и тот, кто обеспечит захватывающее зрелище – прекрасное существо. Просто грациозная смерть. Им невозможно не восхититься»_ – и Сергей задался вопросом, кто выйдет живым из схватки: оно, или два бойца R.B.C.U. , и это лишь подогрело его интерес к грядущему развлечению.

– Проклятье!

Существо оказалось прытким, и Джилл все еще не могла по нему попасть, Крису же удалось ранить его куда-то в область торса, если можно назвать это торсом, но оно все еще оставалось живым. Существо напоминало жуткую, уродливую пародию на человека, скрещенного с каким-то насекомым. Руки существа заканчивались тонкими паучьими лапами с когтями на концах, а из спины торчало еще шесть таких конечностей. Именно эту тварь встретила Джилл тогда, в июле 1998 года в лаборатории под особняком Спенсера, и такая встреча с прошлым несколько ее удивила. Не особо приятно, разумеется. Когда Джилл попыталась выстрелить в существо, то оно с невероятной скоростью вскочило на стену и понеслось в ее сторону, и точно добралось бы до девушки, если бы Крис не сшиб его своим попаданием. Мерзкий мутант издал противный рев, прежде чем повалиться на пол, а на стене, в том месте, где его настигла пуля, остался след мутно-зеленоватой жидкости, так что Джилл подумала, что оно уже мертво. Ошиблась. Создание «Амбреллы» вскочило на свои конечности и с еще большей яростью бросилось на них. Джилл едва успела отскочить от смертоносных когтей; уже буквально в следующую долю секунды одна из конечностей существа оставила глубокую царапину на стене за ней. Крис попытался взять монстра на прицел, воспользовавшись его промахом и последовавшим за этим секундным промедлением. Он крикнул Джилл, чтобы она не поднималась с пола, подвергнув тем самым ее риску. Но если он промахнется, то значит, все его кубки в соревнованиях по стрельбе ему отдали незаслуженно.

_«Ну давай, стрелок!»_

Мгновенья растянулись в секунды, и Крис почти видел, как две пущенные пули летели, пронзая воздух, к тому, что поворачивалось в сторону Джилл. Так медленно…

…и затем громом прогремел вопль создания, который из высокого перешел в утробный хрип, сопровождаемый брызгами гнойной жидкости из тех мест, куда угодили пули.

_«Да! Крис Рэдфилд покажет тварям, кто здесь снайпер!» _

Мутант упал на пол с противным звуком, подкосившаяся лапа неестественно выгнулась под его весом, а чуть позже в ней громко хрустнула кость. Джилл, которая поднималась на ноги рядом с распластавшимся чудищем, передернуло от этого звука.

– Давай Джилл, уходим отсюда. Не думаю, что это единственный обитатель здесь.

Они свернули налево, в проход, где в конце виднелась дверь, раскрывающаяся в две стороны, как створки лифта. Крис знал, что это не лифт, но им нужно идти именно туда.

– Ты же помнишь этих тварей, Крис? – спросила Джилл.

– Конечно. Я никогда не забуду, как мы сталкивались с ними в особняке Спенсера. Жуткая мерзость. – ответил ей Крис с отвращением в голосе и ускорил шаг.

Когда от дверей их отделяла всего пара-тройка метров, позади прогромыхала серия ударов металла о пол, затем отчетливо послышался стук когтей о стены и нечто вроде шипения…

– Пора поспешить. – торопливо промолвил Крис, пропуская Джилл вперед, а сам оглянулся. То, что он увидел, заставило его перейти на бег – за ними по стенам несся еще один такой же монстр, которого он застрелил минуту назад, но то, что ползло по полу…

_«Это плохо, очень плохо» _

Джилл уже находилась у дверей, когда Крис понял, что не успевает, что его вот-вот догонит этот кошмар со своим смертельным острым, как копье языком и стальными когтями, и решил попробовать замедлить его. Он выстрелил почти наугад, но ему повезло – пуля встретилась не со стеной, а с плечом Лизуна, немного отбросив его в сторону. Это дало Крису лишних несколько секунд, и он не упустил свой шанс, буквально влетев в уже раскрытые двери. По ту их сторону он быстро развернулся, ища панель с кнопкой закрытия, и не увидел таковой, но к его облегчению, двери за ними закрылись сами, и выдержали последовавший через миг удар. После еще двух ударов с той стороны, все стихло, гул от стучащего в ушах и горле сердца сменился на…

– Крис… – позвала Джилл. – Посмотри на это.

Рэдфилд отвернулся от дверей, уже уверенный в том, что опасности оттуда не будет, и его взору предстала заполненная чуть больше чем на половину водой комната. Не просто заполнена – вода текла вправо сильным стремительным потоком, шумевшим не хуже небольшого водопада. Они стояли на небольшой площадке, которая возвышалась над поверхностью воды. Можно было идти как вправо, так и влево, но в любом случае предстояло преодолеть залитый водой мостик с низкими перилами, то есть, оба пути одинаково опасны, но никакой речи о том, чтобы разделиться даже не могло быть.

– Я люблю, когда есть выбор, – заявил Крис, осматривая мостики.

– Так или иначе, нам нужно продолжать двигаться, – с этими словами Джилл повернула влево. – Если идти вправо, то вероятность быть смытым этим потоком, мне кажется, будет больше.

Крис согласился. Медленно, держась перил, они начали спускаться в воду. Оба уже даже и не надеялись на то, что та окажется теплой – и правильно сделали, ибо вода была просто ледяной. Джилл чертыхнулась, когда погрузилась по пояс, Крис, сжал начинавшие стучать зубы, борясь с холодным потоком.

– Черт, какой же он сильный, – сдавленно проговорил он, медленно продвигаясь вперед и держа руку с оружием над водой. Будет очень нехорошо, если оно намокнет. К счастью, автоматы крепились ремнями к плечам, и кожаная кобура защищала их от влаги. Но если эта штука упадет в воду, то пиши пропало. Поэтому следовало продвигаться аккуратно и медленно, точно быть уверенным в следующем движении, если не желаешь поскользнуться и стать жертвой ледяного течения. Конечно, большой соблазн поскорее выбраться из этой морозилки, но нельзя ему подчиняться. Одежда Криса и Джилл изготовлена из специального материала, который быстро избавляется от влаги, но с таким ее количеством вряд ли это произойдет за пару минут, так что в любом случае придется померзнуть. Крис уже перестал ощущать пальцы на ногах, а они дошли всего лишь до середины мостика.

В это время, Джилл услышала что-то помимо шумящего потока. Как будто всплеск… или это только показалось? На всякий случай, она посмотрела влево – лишь вода, идущая из темноты неосвещенной комнаты.

– Крис ты ничего не слышал?

– Кажется да, но я думал, что...

Одновременно, как по команде, Рэдфилд и Валентайн развернулись вправо и увидели там то, что заставило их кровь сделаться еще холоднее, чем поток с ледяной водой, норовивший смыть их как раз к…

– Твою мать! – воскликнула Джилл. Не совсем приличное выражение для такой красивой девушки, но сейчас рамки приличия волновали ее меньше всего.

Огромная акула плыла к ним, не смотря на течение, с невероятной скоростью, обнажив неправдоподобно большие зубы. В целом это походило на абстракцию – словно акула плыла в маленьком игрушечном мире. Выглядело бы все это весьма неплохо, только вот акула плыла настоящая.

Крис толкнул Джилл назад, а сам используя инерцию попытался быстро двинуться вперед – и как раз вовремя: заметили бы они акулу всего секундой-двумя позже, у них бы не осталось шансов – она сжалась, как пружина и пролетела над мостом, Крис даже расслышал как лязгнули ее челюсти у него возле уха, а массивный поток воды, созданный движением ее тела, чуть не сбил его с ног. Еще несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы преодолеть, а точнее подавить, стремительно растущий шок. Вода больше не казалась холодной, о ней просто позабыли, она стала лишь препятствием к выходу отсюда. Крис схватил Джилл за руку и быстро потащил за собой к дверям. Почему-то железная решетка, по которой они шли, теперь показалась жутко скользкой, уже на втором шаге Крис едва не потерял равновесие. Он видел, как первая акула разворачивается для второй захода, чтобы развернуться и снова атаковать, возможно, на этот раз у нее все получится. И в тот самый момент, когда Крис уже решил, что им должно хватить того времени, которое уйдет у акулы на то, чтобы вернуться к мостику, он заметил вторую тварь, которая уже подплывала к ним, подталкиваемая потоком. Крис подумал, что сейчас их просто перекусят надвое, если он что-нибудь не предпримет.

Он протолкнул Джилл вперед, оставаясь на месте, и выждав момент, когда акула напряглась и поджала плавники, собирая силу для рывка, пустил несколько пуль прямо ей в морду. Это ее ничуть не замедлило, но дезориентировало, и она, слегка сменив курс, проскочила под мостиком. Еще раз они ушли от смерти, но на все это ушло драгоценное время, а это значило…

– Быстрее, Джилл, быстрее! – закричал Крис, стараясь как можно скорее набрать скорость. Однако при таком сопротивлении потока, движение давалось нелегко даже его тренированному телу.

Когда до ступенек, поднимающихся из воды к дверям, осталось не больше трех метров, Крис услышал плеск, точно такой же, как и в тот раз. Он уже готовился стрелять, когда Джилл потянула его за руку с такой силой, что он чуть не упал, а затем они оба оказались уже на ступеньках. Крис снова ударился плечом, как назло именно ушибленным, а ведь он уже начал забывать о боли в нем. Хотя пока он не успел обратить на это внимание, он развернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как громадная акула пролетает над мостом, с распахнутой пастью. Она словно фотография, застыла над мостом, а потом рухнула обратно в воду, задев хвостом перила, которые тут же прогнулись. Несмотря ни на что, зрелище это выглядело завораживающе-нереальным, словно блестяще отработанная анимация компьютерной графики.

Сергей едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не зааплодировать. Просто невероятное действо! У того, кто увидел бы это, пропал бы всякий интерес к Голливудским фильмам – да это просто не идет ни в какое сравнение с игрушечными спецэффектами! Скука, уже готовившаяся взять полковника в свои цепкие лапы, исчезла без следа. Рэдфилд и Валентайн прекрасно справились со своей задачей – развлечь его и скрасить время ожидания. Настроение у полковника поднялось, ведь все выходило именно так, как ему хотелось – эксперимент развивался, становясь все более захватывающим. Просто невозможно представить, что будет в его конце! Предвкушение давило на Сергея некоей сладкой истомой, и он чувствовал, что скоро, уже очень скоро его ожидания оправдаются с лихвой.

– Ну конечно, иначе ведь просто и быть не может! – воскликнул он, ощущая грядущий триумф. Сегодня ему подчиняется все, сегодня он – хозяин на вечеринке и сегодня никто не посмеет с ним спорить.

– Ну и рыбешка тут у них. – резюмировала Джилл, помогая Крису подняться на ноги. Они оба промокли, но поразительная вещь – адреналин, подскочивший в крови от встречи с чудищем, помог забыть о холоде. Фактически, Джилл только сейчас вспомнила о том, что вода, в которой они побывали, была ледяной, и что требовалось согреться, но холода, как такового, не ощущалось совсем. Осознание минувшей опасности лишь заставляло сердце биться и разгонять кровь по жилам быстрее, и все же это не означало, что можно забыть о промокшей и холодной одежде. Оба попытались, насколько это возможно, отжать воду из нее, но ботинки, как ни старайся, оставались противно-мокрыми. Крис снова подумал о простуде, которая уже совершенно точно посетит их после задания, но это уже будет такой мелочью, что просто смешно…Черт, да Рэдфилду это показалось настолько смешным, что он хохотнул вслух, чем заслужил недоуменный взгляд Джилл.

– Что такое Крис? – спросила она без малейшей примеси иронии в голосе, скорее с интересом, дескать «Над чем ты там смеешься, приятель?»

– Да не бери в голову, – ответил он, быстро сменив легкомысленную улыбку на серьезное выражение лица. – Вперед.

Выше по лестнице виднелась узкая дверь, с висевшем над ней знаком предупреждения о биологической опасности. Вероятно, наклеен он с долей иронии, так как такой знак должен висеть над всем заводом. Почти беззвучно, дверь отъехала вверх, раскрывая темный зев. Кроме пламени, горевшего в верхней части правого угла комнаты, источников света не наблюдалось. Почти автоматическим движением включив фонарики, прикрепленные к пистолетам, напарники шагнули внутрь. В контраст предыдущему отсеку, наполненному ледяной водой, здесь ощущалось тепло или даже жар от огня. Еще повезло, что вентиляция все еще работала, иначе дым заполнил бы всю комнату, вытеснив из нее кислород. Свет фонариков выхватил из темноты массу деревянных ящиков самых разных размеров, занимавших львиную долю пространства комнаты. Чуть левее располагалась лестница, ведущая наверх. Возле ее начала, а также чуть дальше лежало два обнаженных тела. Издалека могло бы показаться, что это куклы, так как конечности казались неправдоподобно длинными, а кожа слишком бледной. Если присмотреться, то она даже отдавала зеленоватым цветом. Джилл посмотрела на пол; там чернели царапины и следы перемещения тяжелого груза.

– Эти контейнеры передвигали. – заметила она.

– Хм. – отозвался Крис. – Интересно, что в них такое? Лучше бы нам их проверить.

Затем Рэдфилд перевел взгляд на небольшой пожар, поглощающий некоторые из ящиков.

– Огонь? Зачем они уничтожают их?

– Это, должно быть, очистительный завод. – предположила Джилл, осматривая контейнеры. – Но зачем же им уничтожать собственную продукцию?

– Наверное все, что не прошло тест, подлежит сжиганию… – продолжил ее мысль Крис.

Джилл готовилась возразить, и уже даже открыла рот, но вместо своего голоса услышала какое-то жуткое утробное ворчание, обладатель которого находился совсем близко к ним. Джилл повернулась на слух, освещая лучом фонарика стену. Там ничего не оказалось, но когда луч упал на пол, то сердце мгновенно ускорило свой ритм в два раза, разнося новые порции адреналина по венам. Медленно, словно ощущая свое неоспоримое превосходство, бескожная тварь приближалась к ним, водя своим длиннющим языком в стороны, будто бы нарочно пытаясь запугать потенциальных жертв. С языка капала слюна. Мало того, что все это выглядело омерзительно, но это представляло смертельную опасность – язык мог метнуться и проткнуть человеческое тело не хуже копья, стоит лишь моргнуть – и дело сделано. Джилл и Крис одновременно выстрелили, одна пуля пронзила спину, другая – выступающий наружу мозг Лизуна. Странно взвизгнув, тварь изогнулась в агонии, пытаясь спорить со своей внезапно наступившей смертью.

Крис начал быстро водить фонариком по потолку и стенам, пытаясь увидеть, есть ли где-нибудь еще Лизуны, мысленно ругая себя за проявленную неосторожность, но все, что пошевелилось – несколько невесть откуда взявшихся летучих мышей. Должно быть, они вылетели из темной дыры в стене, когда туда проник свет. И, тем не менее, безопасности это не гарантировало. Так что, не теряя времени, они, держа оружие наготове, и стараясь освещать как можно большее пространство, двинулись к лестнице. Как только они подошли ближе к тому, что они первоначально определили как небольшой пожар, то увидели, что это на самом деле внушительных размеров чан, в котором бушует пламя. Над чаном находилась труба, из которой, очевидно, сбрасывалась бракованная продукция. Под потолком висели какие-то металлические конструкции, а вдоль комнаты тянулся трос, по которому также велось перемещение того, что подлежало утилизации. Поднявшись по лестнице, Джилл и Крис ощутили жар, исходящий от раскаленного пламенем крематория, но они лишь обрадовались этому, так как такое тепло могло подсушить одежду. У Джилл возникло просто непреодолимое желание снять ботинки и просушить их насколько возможно, но, конечно же, она не стала делать такую глупость. Лестница вывела их на очередной решеточный мостик, уходивший вглубь комнаты. У левого края стояли массивные агрегаты и приборы, от которых исходило приятный жар и негромкий гул. Иных звуков не было, и напарники решили ненадолго воспользоваться относительной безопасностью, чтобы обсохнуть. Первым делом Джилл сняла и выжала свои перчатки, затем положила их на перила, которые были почти горячими от огня в чане, располагавшегося чуть ниже. Руки мгновенно закололо, но уже спустя каких-то полминуты, по ним разлилось приятное живительное тепло, словно сквозь них провели ток. Приятное ощущение заставило Джилл приглушенно охнуть, и Крис, который последовал ее примеру относительно просушки перчаток, усмехнулся. Джилл метнула в него острый взгляд своих бездонных глаз, и он снова восхитился, насколько же красива и сильна одновременно эта девушка.

Рэдфилд тряхнул головой, тем самым прогоняя ненужные сейчас мысли. Время вспомнить о карте. Крис потянулся за ней, расстегнул молнию на кармане и… рука нащупала некую мокрую холодную кашу.

– Вот блин. – негромко, но четко выругался Крис, смотря на то, что осталось от бумаги с чертежами. Почему он не обернул ее в непромокаемую пленку? Ладно, что теперь возмущаться, благо хоть успел достаточно все запомнить, иначе сейчас бы им пришлось туго.

– Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась Джилл.

– Да все нормально. Но нам не удалось уйти от тех рыбин без потерь. – отшутился Рэдфилд. – Карта размокла и порвалась.

Он ожидал какую угодно реакцию от Джилл, но только не смех, а она рассмеялась.

– Ну, думаю, расстаться с картой намного лучше, чем расстаться с ногой или рукой.

Крис ухмыльнулся. Валентайн всегда была близка ему по духу, и она остается таковой. И не только в плане боевого духа… В очередной раз он убедился в том, что шутка в нужный момент сильно разряжает атмосферу и помогает не пасть духом. Что же, карта потеряна… и тут Крис вспомнил о рации, висевшей у него на поясе. Она не боялась воды, но он на всякий случай протер ее и встряхнул, прежде чем попытаться включить. Щелчок и все те же помехи; не работает, связь по-прежнему блокируется. Плохо. Очень хотелось связаться с отрядом и выяснить, как идут дела у них. Теперь же Рэдфилд ощущал себя отрезанным от внешнего мира после потери связи. Ведь до того, как рация замолчала, события развивались далеко не идеально, а сейчас оставалось только догадываться о том, что там происходит в данный момент.

– Все еще не можешь выйти на связь? – спросила Джилл.

Крис молча кивнул.

– Хреново, но ты ведь сам говорил, что они справятся? – сказав это, она улыбнулась ему, и Крис почувствовал, что это действительно так. Они справятся. А связь не будет блокироваться вечно.

– Да, ты права. Ладно, пора идти дальше. – произнес Рэдфилд, и снимая перчатки с перил, улыбнулся. – Хм, уже высохли, надо же.

Джилл взяла свою пару. Действительно, ни намека на влагу, они успели даже немного сморщиться от сушки, так что когда она надела перчатки на руки, то пришлось несколько раз сжать кулаки, чтобы ткань растянулась. Просто не передать словами, как теплая просушенная одежда поднимала настроение и уверенность в себе.

«_С силами зла намного лучше бороться, когда ты сухой и тебе тепло»_ – с улыбкой подумала Валентайн, поднимая оружие с фонариком.

Сделав несколько шагов по мостику, они заметили еще три тела, кожа которых местами была разорвана, и цвет запекшейся крови сильно контрастировал с бледностью кожи мертвецов. Несомненно, причина их смерти – тварь, которая теперь валялась внизу. Единственное, что отдаленно радовало с точки зрения собственной безопасности, но отнюдь не законов морали – то, что они по-настоящему умерли и не вернутся убивать других. Один поворот налево, несколько метров вперед и снова налево – вот и лестница вниз, к следующей двери, точно такой же, как та, через которую они сюда вошли. Как только их ноги коснулись первой ступеньки, что-то громко проскрежетало, наполнив комнату какофонией помех и треска.

– Какого… – успел выговорить Крис, не сразу поняв, что это включился его приемник. Сквозь шквал помех прорвалось _«Зав... бе… н… мно… ртв…»_ – на этом внезапно установившийся контакт прервался.

Напарники переглянулись. Джилл кивнула, и Крис, поняв все без слов, вновь попытался выйти на связь.

– Прием, меня кто-нибудь слышит? – но ответом послужил прежнее тихое потрескивание статики. Во внезапном порыве злости Рэдфилд тряхнул рацию и громко выругался. Джилл положила руку ему на плечо, чувствуя тепло его тела сквозь ткань одежды, как будто она прикоснулась к больному с высокой температурой. Крис вздохнул и повесил переговорное устройство на пояс. Как обычно, первое правило – не стоит задерживаться.

За дверью оказался светлый коридор, похожий на тот, в котором они столкнулись с паукообразным существом, только разве что этот отличался цветом освещения – в предыдущем преобладал зеленоватый оттенок, что немного било по глазам и даже вызывало тошноту, а в этом – прохладно синеватый, весьма успокаивающий. Впереди находилась еще одна дверь, но на панели расположенной рядом справа горел красный свет – заперто. Дальше коридор уходил вправо под прямым углом, так что увидеть то, что ждало за поворотом, не представлялось возможным. Но стоявшая в коридоре тишина говорила сама за себя. Даже гул приборов в соседнем отсеке сюда не проникал. Хотя это не означало, что можно забыть о мерах безопасности. Джилл осторожно выглянула из-за угла, крепко держа пистолет. Сначала она не увидела ничего, лишь пустой коридор. Он уходил далеко вперед, и метрах в трех от того места, где сейчас стояла девушка, его пересекал еще один коридор. Как только Джилл сделала шаг вперед, из перпендикулярного коридора впереди слева направо пронеслось какое-то существо, настолько быстро, что Валентайн не успела его разглядеть.

– Там что-то есть! Оно уходит! – прокричала Джилл.

– От нас не уйдет! – ответил Крис и пошел быстрым шагом туда, где исчезло неизвестное существо. Но как только достиг поворота, то остановился, а Джилл вскрикнула:

– Это ловушка!

Крис обвел взглядом белый лазерный луч, идущий от одной стены к другой, и, прицелившись в одну из генерирующих его ламп, азартно произнес:

– Да! – он спустил крючок, и вместе с хлопком выстрела, показавшегося в узком пространстве громом, раздался взрыв, лазерный луч потонул в дыму, а когда дым рассеялся, то на стенах остался лишь черный след с трещинами от взорвавшихся ламп-генераторов. Коридор оказался пуст. Вдалеке на фоне серовато-синих стен чернела металлическая дверь.

– Судя по количеству биооружия, мы приближаемся к цели. – резюмировал Крис, шагая вперед.

– Возможно, это последний отрезок пути. Вперед! – сказала Джилл и последовала за ним. Судя по ее голосу, а точнее по его тону, сейчас она была готова к схватке с любым порождением «Амбреллы».

Подходя к самой двери, они услышали в глубине коридора какие-то звуки, затем что-то громко звякнуло, но слишком далеко, чтобы посчитать это опасностью.

_«Ну что же… сим-сим откройся!» – _подумал Крис, нажимая на переключатель. Дверь бесшумно съехала в сторону, открыв глазам партнеров то, что могло означать две вещи: первая – они действительно уже близки к цели. А вторая – что у них сейчас возникнут некоторые трудности.

Дела у команды на поверхности, несмотря на увеличившееся количество жертв, сейчас, казалось, обстояли лучше. Перевеса на стороне атакующих уже не было, но и перелома сражения в пользу отряда R.B.C.U. еще не настало. Боеприпасы теперь уменьшались пропорционально уменьшению количества тварей, а вот новые жертвы, хвала всем богам, не появлялись.

После того случая с Джо, Тейлор некоторое время расстреливал мутантов, поддавшись полу-безумной ярости. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что делать этого нельзя, что патроны расходуются не рационально, что он теряет бдительность, поддаваясь гневу, сжигающему все внутренности. Но он не мог остановиться. Каждый зомби, попадавший под его прицел, был обречен превратиться в решето. Но этого Джеку не хватало; к некоторым, еще продолжавшим шевелиться существам, он подбегал и с полной силой и злостью добивал их, раздалбливая головы прикладом или ботинком. Только проделав все это несколько десятков раз, Джек почувствовал, что алая пелена ярости сдает позиции, трезвость ума и солдатское хладнокровие понемногу возвращаются к нему. Он подумал, что это хорошо, ведь Джо уже все равно не вернешь, а вспышка слепого гнева рано или поздно заведет его в ловушку.

– Тейлор! Сзади! – крикнул Дейвис, быстро оглядываясь на него и продолжая вести огонь.

Джек развернулся и увидел крупного зомби, бредущего к нему, спотыкаясь о лежавшие на снегу трупы уже окончательно мертвых собратьев. Тейлор заметил на рту зомби замерзшие дорожки слюны и почувствовал новую волну гнева и отвращения, но не к существу, а к «Амбрелле». Кто им позволил совершать подобное с людьми?.. Но уже нельзя ничего вернуть назад, а только пытаться предотвратить подобное в будущем.

_«За тебя, Джо»_ – подумал он, прежде чем одним выстрелом в голову положить конец еще одной несчастной жертве корпорации.

Бьющий по глазам зеленый свет служил контрастом предыдущему коридору успокаивающего светлого оттенка. Узкое пространство между зеркальными расчерченными зелеными полосами вело прямо вперед, к следующей двери. Из-за необычайной яркости проклятого кислотного цвета дверь было плохо видно, да и сама узкая комната расплывалась в очертаниях. Сразу становилось очевидным, что комната эта небезопасна. Слово «подвох» не покидало сознание. Но нет другого способа, кроме как войти и преодолеть ловушку, несомненно, расставленную здесь заботливой корпорацией. Крис посмотрел на Джилл; в ее взгляде мелькнула неуверенность, но она кивнула, и Редфилд первым шагнул внутрь. Все его тело собралось, подобно одной большой пружине. Но пока ничего не произошло. Еще пара шагов; тот же результат, в кислотного цвета комнате ничего не двигалось, не падало, не шевелилось… никаких признаков опасности.

_«Но ведь это только пока, не так ли, приятель?» – _спросил сам себя Крис, пристально всматриваясь в каждый миллиметр помещения. Почему-то он чувствовал сильнейшее напряжение. Несколько капель соленого пота стекло по переносице к губам, Крис автоматически слизнул их. Конечно здесь что-то не так, и чтобы узнать, что именно, требуется зайти вглубь ловушки. Медленно, как будто это могло бы привести в действие смертельные механизмы, Крис вытер пот со лба (подумать только, он выступил в таком количестве всего за полминуты, проведенных в этих бьющих по глазам цветом стенах) и сделал еще один шаг. Ничего. Не поворачивая головы, Крис сказал:

– Джилл, как ты думаешь, системы защиты все еще работают?

Валентайн быстро оглянулась на двери, и шагнула к Крису.

– Ну а почему… – прежде чем она успела закончить, послышался странный шум, нечто вроде жужжания люминесцентных ламп, только в несколько раз громче. Одновременно Джилл и Крис повернули голову в сторону выхода и увидели, как один за одним появились четыре…пять…шесть зеленых лазерных лучей, добавляя помещению яркости проклятого зеленого оттенка.

– Вот черт! – выдохнул Крис и одновременно с этим лазерная ловушка двинулась в их сторону, прямо как в каком-то фильме-боевике, только результатом ошибки здесь будет не крик режиссера о неудачном дубле, а смерть. _«Как же глупо мы попались» _пронеслось у него в голове, пока он делал рефлексивный шаг назад от надвигавшихся смертоносных лучей. Адреналин наполнил кровь, и, сосредоточившись, с фаталистическим азартом прикидывая, удастся ли им выкрутиться, Крис дал волю своему наряженному до предела телу; автоматическим движением, даже не осознавая, что делает, он нагнулся назад, быстро убирая руки из-под траектории смертельной зеленой линии, летящей к ним на большой скорости. Он успел как раз вовремя, ощущая шеей жар от проходящего над ним луча. Джилл подогнула ногу и припала на колено к полу, пригнув инстинктивно голову, хоть до луча оставалось не менее полуметра. Адреналин**,** в огромных количествах вырвавшийся в кровь, позволил обострить реакцию и чувство времени до немыслимой точки – напарники, видя, что приближаются остальные лучи, начали двигаться одновременно, прямо как будто отработавшие номер до автоматизма каскадеры-трюкачи. Джилл, выбросив руки вперед позволила собственному весу поднять тело в воздух, совершая при этом нечто вроде переката. Крис сжался, как амортизатор под давлением, и резко отклонившись назад, сделал сальто, на слух определяя, что лучи проходят под ним. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что все происходит слишком медленно, но уже в следующий миг он приземлился на ноги. Жужжание лазеров осталось за спиной, но он все равно быстро глянул на Джилл, которая вставала с корточек справа от него. Убедившись, что с ней все в порядке, Рэдфилд оглянулся, как раз, чтобы увидеть, как лучи дошли до входа и исчезли в стенах. Выждав еще несколько секунд и уверившись в том, что опасности больше не предвидится, напарники позволили напряжению, сжимавшему их тела, спасть. Ощущение можно было сравнить лишь с тем, когда тебе не дают дышать, а потом, наконец, ты можешь вдохнуть свежий воздух полной грудью. Валентайн и Рэдфилд посмотрели друг на друга.

– Включилась система защиты? – заговорил Крис, скорее более утвердительно, чем вопросительно.

Джилл кивнула.

– Это может означать, что мы приближаемся к чему-то важному. – проговорила она, глубоко вдохнув. Потом добавила: – Важному для корпорации.

«Заметно», хотел сказать Крис, но увидел то, что заставило его забыть об этом. В метре от него на полу лежал маленький черный кусочек, напоминавший резину. Он сразу узнал, что это и машинально глянул на свои ботинки. Точно. На одном, подобно шраму, виднелся срез, аккурат чуть выше ступни сбоку.

_«А еще бы чуть-чуть и…»_ – подумал Крис и содрогнулся от окончания собственной мысли, но виду не подал. Он хотел пнуть этот кусочек ногой, но вместо этого нагнулся, взял его и положил в карман. Джилл, заметившая его движения, уже все поняла, но еще смотрела на напарника несколько недоуменно. Крис пояснил:

– На удачу, – и улыбнулся.

Теперь полковник не смеялся, а уже начал готовиться к величайшему противостоянию этого насыщенного событиями дня. Двое напарников уже подобрались совсем близко, и нет практически никаких сомнений в том, что они теперь дойдут до конца. Хотя у него еще не иссякли сюрпризы, маленькие разминочные препятствия для гостей, чтобы как следует разогреть их к моменту сражения. Одна часть Сергея надеялась на то, что бойцы не слишком утомились преодолением пути и что они покажут хороший бой, а другая все же рассчитывала, что они сразу же проиграют его детищу.

– Момент ожидания сладок, момент сомнения тяжел… – проговорил полковник пришедшую на ум философскую мысль, все еще глядя на экран с изображением комнаты в которой только что ярко светили лучи лазеров защитной системы, которая закрыла замок.

– Что же… пути назад теперь нет. Я вас жду, – почти ласково сказал полковник.

Как только Джилл сказала, что дверь не открывается, несмотря на ввод нужной комбинации, и они не смогут пройти, Крис подумал о том, что они чуть только что не погибли зазря. И тем не менее, осознание данного факта каким-то образом лишь развеселило его, а может он просто на грани перенапряжения и это сам организм уже пытается защититься от всего. Повода задерживаться в этой отвратительной комнате – выходце из фантастических боевиков – не оставалось.

Они покинули жуткое помещение (слава Богу, входная дверь открылась без проблем) и вышли в такую приятную для глаз прохладу серо-синего коридора. Крис посмотрел направо и заметил там двойную стальную дверь. Он зашагал к ней, прислушиваясь к звукам в недрах коридора – он помнил, как там что-то звякнуло, когда они входили в комнату с лазерами. Наверняка очередной мутант рыскает где-нибудь поблизости. Однако, теперь былую тишину заполнял хоть и не громкий, но достаточно настойчивый звук сирены. Кроме нее, казалось, больше ничто не издает никаких звуков, и что бы там ни было в коридоре несколько минут назад, оно уже убралось из него. Напарники поторопились к дверям; Джилл надеялась, что когда они войдут в них, то сирена, хоть даже если и не смолкнет совсем, то станет потише – несмотря на вполне мягкий ее звук в голове уже начала просыпаться боль. Все с тем же тихим шипением механизмов дверь отворилась в стороны, пропустив партнеров внутрь плохо освещенной комнаты. Слева от входа стоял весьма массивный стол, на котором громоздилась техника – пульт управления и мониторы, на которых горела какая-то красная заставка. Именно этот угол и был наиболее освещенным по сравнению со всей комнатой, ушедшей в тень. От входа вглубь помещения вела металлическая дорожка, в конце которой красовалась предупредительная желто-черная полоска. А дальше…

– Надо же… – прошептала Джилл.

…из теней частично виднелось чудовищных размеров оборудование неизвестного назначения, которое поднималось от самого пола, уходя во мрак под потолком. Внешне оно напоминало очень смахивало на декорацию из фантастических фильмов про далекое будущее и космические просторы. Глядя на таких механических монстров-порождений гениального человеческого ума, становилось немного не по себе. А уж если задуматься, в каком месте оно используется…

Крис первым двинулся в его сторону. Сирена здесь не сбавила громкости, но вроде бы все выглядело спокойным; по крайней мере, Рэдфилд ничего не слышал кроме навязчивого воя сигнала тревоги. Шаги по металлической решетке отдавались громким эхом по комнате, несмотря на аккуратные медленные движения ног. Крис повернулся вправо – там находился темный угол комнаты, который невозможно увидеть от входа. За несколькими металлическими поручнями оказалось пустое пространство, за исключением слабого огонька какого-то пульта на стене и… Крис повернулся еще больше, чтобы посмотреть на выступавший из темноты кусочек чего-то белого. Секундой позже, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он понял, что там. Труп в белом халате, прислонившийся к стене. На блеклом маленьком освещенном участке лежала его нога в белой штанине с черным пятном засохшей крови.

_«Бедняга»_ – подумал Крис и сразу же ощутил сильнейший удар в спину, от которого у него вышибло воздух из легких. Со сдавленным «ох» он полетел на пол, сбив одну незакрепленную перегородку, которая отнюдь не смягчила ему приземление. После громкого металлического «кланг» Рэдфилд вновь ощутил неимоверную боль в плече, а также в левом бедре, которое неудачно попало прямо на угол проклятой перегородки. Но не успел он в полную меру обратить внимание на боль, как почувствовал, что на его шее смыкается невероятной силы хватка, одновременно с этим в нос ворвался запах разложения и чего-то вроде мокрой шерсти. Одной рукой Крис вцепился в холодные и липкие пальцы у него на шее, другой, с пистолетом, пытался сбить то, что прыгнуло на него. Со второй попытке удар пришелся в цель – сигнал тревоги заглушил визг-рев…

_«Обезьяна-илиминатор!»_

Затем пришедший как будто издалека голос Джилл «Крис, пригни голову!» и выстрел… очередной визг-рев, плавно сошедший на нет. Одним рывком Крис сбросил с себя обезьяну, еще продолжавшую сжимать его шею, и поднялся на ноги. Он обернулся и увидел место, из которого коварный примат совершил нападение – угол, отгороженный столом, который они не видели, когда только заходили.

– Извини, что замешкалась, Крис. – промолвила Джилл. Дуло ее пистолета еще дымилось от только что совершенного выстрела. – Ты был у меня перед глазами, а потом… секунда и ты уже на полу, а на тебе непонятно что. Я в полутемноте не сразу смогла разглядеть эту чертову обезьяну.

– Ничего. – ответил Рэдфилд, осматривая труп существа. Дырка от пули чернела почти прямо у самого уха. – Отличный выстрел, партнер. Эта обезьянка еще раз нам показывает, насколько бдительным необходимо быть…даже когда кажется, что ты в безопасности.

– Безопасность и «Амбрелла» понятия несовместимые. – Джилл улыбнулась и к ее облегчению, напарник ответил взаимностью. Слева от механической громадины оказалась еще одна дверь, за которой скрывался небольшой коридор, ведущий к очередной платформе-элеваторе, спускавшейся еще ниже.

– Похоже, мы уже достаточно глубоко. – спокойно произнесла Валентайн, заходя на платформу, ярко освещаемую лампами и подсветкой белого цвета. Теперь все вокруг уж точно напоминало фантастический фильм о кораблях пришельцев из космоса. Картину лишь дополнял несмолкающий и здесь сигнал тревоги. – Вперед.

– Самое время покончить с этим местом. – Крис нажал на довольно примитивной для такого места панели управления кнопку спуска. Гидравлика прошипела и платформа с тихим гулом начала спускаться.

Двое продолжили спускаться глубже и глубже, что походило на погружение в саму преисподнюю. Джилл и Крис приближались к самой мощной угрозе, с которой они когда-либо сталкивались.

После весьма длительного спуска и монотонного звука сирены остановка платформы подействовала почти как будильник с утра. Напарники переглянулись и кивнули друг другу, в знак готовности. Откуда-то появилось чувство непонятной упрямой решимости завершить все прямо сейчас, прямо здесь Чувство, разумеется, присутствовало еще и в начале операции, но постоянно вытеснялось потоком событий, а смерть Бронсона даже смогла это чувство пошатнуть на мгновение. Теперь же чувство уверенности пересилило все остальное – страх, сомнения и даже в какой-то мере страшные воспоминания. Установка – только вперед, не смотря ни на что. Они справятся. Они победят. Они должны… Нет. Не просто должны. Обязаны. Ради всех, кто пострадал от этого зла, ради Раккун Сити, ради тех, кто погиб сегодня, выполняя задание.

Джилл двинулась к дверям – единственному выходу с платформы. Крис пошел следом за ней. Короткий проход, подсвеченный красным и еще одна дверь с сухим обозначением «Мониторная». Теперь Рэдфилд вышел вперед, нажал кнопку электрического замка, и метнулся в комнату, быстро оглядываясь и наводя оружие вправо; Джилл сделала аналогичное движение влево. Чисто. Почти всю комнату занимал огромный пульт управления, над которым висели дюжины мониторов, а посередине, на самом большом мониторе, светилась надпись «Тревога». Присмотревшись, Крис понял, что эта же надпись мигает на всех экранах. Жаль, возможно, отсюда можно бы было посмотреть, что происходит снаружи. Быстрый осмотр аппаратуры показал, что ничего полезного сделать в этой комнате не удастся, и напарники пошли к следующим дверям. Как только Крис нажал кнопку замка, он рефлексивно отскочил, поскольку услышал до боли знакомый стон – двое голодных зомби потянули свои холодные пальцы к ним сразу же, как только учуяли живую плоть. Военная форма не двузначно показывала, кем являлись эти люди при жизни. Крис и Джилл выстрелили одновременно, успокоив этих двоих разом. Джилл обыскала трупы на предмет боеприпасов – не то чтобы заканчивались патроны, но почему бы не использовать возможность? Нашлась обойма для пистолета, но не того калибра, который у них.

– Невелика потеря. – Крис направился к лестнице, которая поднималась к переходу через комнату, представлявшую собой нечто вроде цеха, с крупной техникой и кранами. Перемещение по комнате осуществлялось посредством переходов, которые протянулись под потолком. Еще несколько метров, и они уже поднимались по ступеням, ведущим на такой переход. Крис посмотрел в сторону.

– Странно, зал сейчас наполовину пуст, что же здесь было до этого? – Джилл посмотрела туда же, куда и он. Действительно, на весь огромный цех нашлось всего лишь около десятка контейнеров, сгруженных в самом углу, и нечто вроде конвейера, пересекавшего весь пол комнаты.

– Возможно, здесь производили контейнеры для хранения экземпляров биологического оружия. – предположила Джилл, указывая на нечто вроде крана, удерживавшего три весьма массивных на вид капсулы. Они лежали на небольшой платформе, привязанной к крюку крана тросом, почти прямо над переходом. Крис поднял взгляд на него.

– Хм… кажется, ты права, Джилл, но что по твоему… – договорить он не успел, так как его голос прервало тихое механическое «бип». Быстро посмотрев на пол, Крис понял, что пока пялился на кран (какая глупая неосторожность!), наступил на лазерную ловушку. Лазер под ногами исчез почти сразу, как только Рэдфилд опустил голову. Хотелось ругнуться, но Крис не успел этого сделать, так как сверху громко бухнуло. Платформа, на которой лежали капсулы, зашаталась из стороны в сторону; трос натянулся до предела, но еще держался. В ту же самую секунду, когда платформа была ближе всего к напарникам, на ней что-то взорвалось, и капсулы полетели вниз, грозя обрушить переход, на котором стояли Крис и Джилл, а может и взорваться на нем, мгновенно убив их. Но бойцы не стали мешкать – единственный выход оставался в прыжке через перила добровольно, что более предпочтительно, нежели быть раздавленным и опущенным вниз насильно при помощи тяжеленной капсулы. Одновременно они перемахнули через отгородку, сразу же за этим на мост рухнула первая капсула. Колоссальный грохот буквально ощутился всем телом. Когда ноги коснулись пола, сверху раздался взрыв, и напарникам пришлось тут же снова отпрыгивать в сторону, так как весь переход с металлическим лязгом обрушился на пол, тяжелые сваи, выбив сноп искр, раздробили пол в том месте, где только что стояли напарники. Спустя еще пару секунд в этой куче металла грохнул новый взрыв, и все охватил огонь, несмотря на то, что гореть, казалось, нечему. По помещению с невероятной скоростью разнесся густой дым, отдающий запахом химикатов.

– Джилл… – Крис закашлялся на этих словах. Дым, вырвавшийся из воспламенившихся бочек, мог оказаться токсичным. Он закрыл нос и рот рукой. – Где ты?

Он огляделся. Дым был густым настолько, что Крис не мог даже полностью разглядеть свою вытянутую руку. Рэдфилд почувствовал, как эта мгла начинает въедаться в глаза; следовало поспешить выйти из помещения, что теперь весьма проблематично при таком падении видимости почти до нуля. Он мысленно представил себе помещение еще до того, как все вокруг поглотил этот токсичный туман. Подобной технике «воспроизведения местности» их обучали в академии, и это действительно оказался полезный навык. Не один из тех, который можно послушать в теории, сдать на экзамене и забыть, а действительно спасающий иной раз жизнь.

_«Так как там сказано? Сосредоточиться… воспроизвести комнату при помощи зрительной памяти…» _

На деле это всегда оказывалось сложным трюком, а сейчас все усложнялось по меньшей мере в три-четыре раза – сосредоточиться мешала уже ставшая очень неприятной боль в глазах и щекотание в носу, а также тот факт, что Крис не успел как следует разглядеть комнату.

_«Если не смогу, то выброшу все свои стрелковые награды»_ – сказал себе Рэдфилд и сделал шаг вперед. Препятствий не оказалось. Приободренный тем, что не упал в самом начале и уверенный в том, что память его не подводит, Крис начал идти увереннее, но все еще осторожно. Примерно через десяток шагов он уткнулся в контейнер. Насколько подсказывала память, дверь находилась правее. Медленно, держась за ребристую стену контейнера, Крис двинулся, как ему казалось, в ее направлении. Как только рука нащупала угол, то внезапная догадка вызвала холодную испарину – что, если по залу сейчас ходят зараженные или другие твари? Они-то наверняка его прекрасно видят или чувствуют, а вот он как слепой. Если кто-нибудь на него набросится, то шанс выжить будет… Тут Крис врезался в какое-то неожиданное препятствие, которое, дернувшись, отскочило в сторону. Крис схватился за пистолет, но в ту же самую секунду услышал тихое «Крис?» и у него с души свалилась целая гора. Минутная разлука с боевым товарищем в таком месте в такой ситуации… походило на плохой сон, но, к счастью, он закончился благополучно. Судя по голосу, Джилл тоже была очень рада, но каждый из них понимал, что нельзя предаваться эмоциям. Крис взял Джилл за руку, чтобы больше не терять ее в этом химическом тумане и двинулся вперед. В другом случае это бы выглядело весьма романтично, но сейчас никто об этом даже не помышлял.

– Джилл, я думаю, этот газ ядовитый, мне жжет кожу и глаза.

– С перехода я заметила выход, мы идем в нужном направлении… - Джилл закашлялась. – Мне так кажется.

Она оказалась права. Шагов через тридцать они уткнулись в обычную двустворчатую дверь, с несколькими кнопками на панели управления, по которым Джилл стукнула наугад. Повезло, дверь отворилась, и они не глядя забежали в нее, смутно отдавая себе отчет в том, что это рискованно, но этот дым уже сделался невыносимым. Дверь тихо закрылась за ними, запустив небольшое количество химического выброса, но стоило им закрыться и внутрь уже не проникало ничего, даже через нижнюю часть.

Откашлявшись и отдышавшись, напарники сняли перчатки и вытерли лица. Жжение ослабло, но все еще оставалось весьма ощутимым, хотя глаза уже не щипало.

– Сейчас бы неплохо было пройти тот обеззараживающий душ еще разок, а? – снял напряжение очередной шуткой Крис.

– Я бы и от простого не отказалась. – улыбнулась Джилл в ответ. – Ну что? Последний рывок?

Крис осмотрелся. Комната, в которую они попали, имела форму ромба. Направо и налево вели две двери. На них висели переключатели, на том месте, где у обычных дверей находится замок или ручка.

– Думаю, этот переключатель открывает дверь. – сказала Джилл; Крис был с ней согласен. Почти не думая, он направился к той, что была слева. Никакой речи о том, чтобы разделиться. Вперед только вдвоем. Подойдя к странной полупрозрачной створке, он нажал на переключатель, и дверь втянуло в потолок.

– Вперед.

Полковник видел все, что произошло. Сюрприз удался ровно наполовину – он действительно застал гостей врасплох, но не потрепал. Хотя дым, вызванный пожаром, определенно должен вызывать у них дискомфорт, как минимум в виде сильного раздражения кожи. А если бы они задержались хоть на две минуты, он бы сделал куда больше… И тем не менее, все шло по плану. Они уже на последнем рубеже к тому, чтобы испытать его совершенное существо.

Сергей вытянул руки и хрустнул пальцами. Пора стать свидетелем события, которое он ждал весь день.

На поверхности команда захвата уже практически полностью зачистила территорию от биологического оружия. Потерь больше не было, а боеприпасов еще оставалось достаточно, однако Тейлор все еще беспокоился о том, что произошло с Крисом, Джилл и Бронсоном, и почему связь с ними до сих пор невозможно установить. Он уже отдал приказ людям, чтобы они выявили чертов подавитель радиосигнала, но сам сомневался в том, что эта штука находится на поверхности, и поэтому он, в составе небольшой группы, прочесывал периметр в поисках входа в комплекс. Все бы пошло быстрее, но труба-конвеер, по которой туда пробрались Рэдфилд и Валентайн, обрушилась с одного конца от взрывной волны. Никаких сомнений в том, что где-то должен находится секретный вход не было, оставалось лишь его обнаружить.

_«Держитесь, ребята»_ думал Джек. _«Мы скоро придем к вам на подмогу»_

Войдя в двери, Джилл и Крис оказались в чем-то, походившем на пчелиные соты. Такие ромбовидные переходы, прямиком из фантастических фильмов о космосе, окрашенные в лабораторно-холодные тона. Возможно, это представляло собой лабиринт… или некое подобие пчелиных сот, но, несмотря на это, они удивительно быстро прошли до двойных массивных дверей с логотипом «Амбреллы», встретив по пути лишь одно выбитое стекло в двери, да мертвого Хантера с огнестрельными ранами. Убивший его человек наверняка уже не был человеком. Сам же вид переходов дал понять в очередной раз, что «Амбрелла» никогда не перестанет удивлять размахом своей больной фантазии.

Теперь же не осталось никаких сомнений – путешествие подошло к концу. Командный центр где-то рядом. Сейчас Крис уже готовился подавить в себе страх и волнение, вполне нормальные в данной ситуации эмоции, но, к его удивлению, их не возникло. Даже наоборот, внутри будто бы все стихло, словно понимая, что сейчас будет и не желая мешать. Возникшая хладнокровность и твердая решительная уверенность усилились, когда память Криса, как будто сама, показала совсем недавнюю картину: вот они с Джилл пробрались в комплекс и, миновав место, ставшее для Бронсона смертельной ловушкой, включили лифт. Стоя на нем и уносясь в недра осиного гнезда, Крис сказал тогда «Кошмар закончится здесь и сейчас». И вот этот момент. С того времени, когда слова слетели с его губ, казалось, прошли долгие недели. Крис вздохнул.

– Ну, пожалуй, приступим… – он шагнул к двери.

– Подожди секунду, Крис, – прошептала Джилл и схватила его за руку, крепко сжимая. Рэдфилд посмотрел на девушку. Снова попал в плен ее глаз, и даже в такую напряженную минуту они не теряли ни капли своей красоты.

– Чтобы там не случилось… – На этом она опустила взгляд на долю секунды, на лице отголоском мелькнула грусть и усталость. Потом она посмотрела прямо на Криса и с улыбкой закончила: – Я рада, что мы вместе.

Крис молча обнял Джилл за плечи и кивнул:

– Давай уже наконец положим этому конец.

Дверь открылась, и за ней партнеров ждал длинный коридор, как некое подобие финишной прямой в буквальном смысле и они, не сговариваясь, побежали вперед. Разделительные двери почти беззвучно открывались перед ними, повинуясь встроенным датчикам. Подумать только, последние препятствия преодолеваются так легко, что можно даже сказать, что они не преодолеваются вовсе. Коридор вывел их в огромный овальный белый зал. Словно черные лепестки или зубы посреди зала росли из пола четыре черных двухметровых прямоугольных предмета, а на потолке, прямо над этими штуками виднелся черный цилиндр, вплетенный в массивные механизмы. Остальная часть потолка напоминала непомерных размеров лампу, так как оттуда лился холодный белый свет, придавая зеленоватым оттенкам помещения последний штрих. Из всего, что Джилл и Крис видели в комплексе, это являло собой, пожалуй, апофеоз больной мысли. Все вмиг показалось настолько сюрреалистичным, что в голову сами по себе лезли глупые, но настойчивые мысли, что все это сон, в крайнем случае - фильм… все что угодно, но не явь. Впечатления в лучших традициях корпорации.

Крис хотел что-то сказать, но смог лишь выдохнуть и покачать головой.

– Это, должно быть, полигон для испытаний B.O.W. – вымолвила Джилл, тоже находясь в неком смятении от увиденного.

И вдруг полную тишину, царившую в зале, нарушил резкий, потрескивающий звук.

_«Рация»_ – пронеслось в голове у Криса, но он быстро понял, что ошибся в своей догадке.

– Здесь у нас не бывает много посетителей. Добро пожаловать, раз уж зашли, собратья по оружию! – Донесся мужскойголос с грубоватым акцентом из динамиков под потолком. Странным образом в интонации не было слышно ни раздражения, ни злобы…даже наоборот – некое дружелюбие. Словно бы их тут ждали. Крис почувствовал недоброе. Голос, тем временем, продолжал:

– Я уверен, что вы прекрасно знаете, что такое возбуждение, вызванное битвой, и сладкое ощущение того, что ты остался жив после настоящего боя, – слова были произнесены так, будто говоривший их смаковал и наслаждался сказанным, прекрасно понимая, о чем он говорит.

– Еще один «Амбрелловский» псих, – прокомментировал Крис, уже мрачно догадываясь о том, что сейчас они встретятся лицом к лицу с искомым новым биооружием.

– Познакомьтесь с последней разработкой «Амбреллы» – произнес полковник и нажал на кнопку на пульте, ощущая ярый прилив азарта. На экране появились схематичные изображения и параметры существа, которое активировал Сергей.

В центре зала из купола тяжело приземлился на одно колено сущий гигант, от чего содрогнулся пол.

На мониторе перед Сергеем вспыхнула надпись «ВНИМАНИЕ! B.O.W. АКТИВИРОВАН!»

– Его зовут «ТАЛОС». Шедевр биовооружения. Полностью контролируется компьютером «Красная Королева». Абсолютное оружие. – С гордостью сказал полковник и весь обратился во внимание, чтобы не упустить ничего из этого противостояния.

Гигант поднялся на ноги и выпрямился в полный рост. Он был почти весь закован в белую броню, его голова по сравнению с гигантским телом казалась слишком маленькой. А руки… левая лапища была толщиной с его грудь и доходила до голени, заканчиваясь четырьмя толстенными когтистыми пальцами. К его правой лапе умельцы «Амбреллы» прикрепили четырехствольную ракетную установку, которую исполин, напрягшись всем телом, сейчас оторвал от пола и направил в сторону Криса и Джилл. Больше всего это невероятное существо напоминало не очередного мутанта, а какого-то робота.

– Ракетница? – несколько удивленно воскликнул Крис. Джилл мгновенно вспомнила о Немезисе, который еще в 1998г. преследовал ее по мертвому городу, вооружившись базукой. Правда, однозарядной. А тут целых четыре ствола. Однако неприятное воспоминание напомнило и о стратегии.

– Мы должны стрелять по оружию! – крикнула она, надеясь, что ракетница их противника не окажется бронированной. С этими словами Джилл быстро помчалась в сторону по прикрытие ближайшего «лепестка», торчащего из пола. Крис бросился за ней.

– Так вот, что они тут выращивали! – импровизированное укрытие казалось смешным по сравнению с мощью хотя бы одной пущенной в него ракеты.

– Что будем делать? – спросила Джилл, надеясь на то, что у Криса есть план, хотя бы какой-нибудь. – Против такой махины, похоже, ничто не сработает!

Крис, будучи хорошо знакомым с существами, штампуемыми в недрах корпорации, уверенно ответил:

– Мы должны найти слабое место.

Ахиллесова пята есть абсолютно у всех, и он не сомневался, что у этого чудища она тоже имеется. Но на ее выявление требуется время, и будет весьма затруднительно остаться живым эти жалкие несколько минут рядом с таким чудищем. В подтверждение этой мысли, послышалось громкое шипение, и уже в следующую секунду «лепесток», скрывавший напарников от монстра, разлетелся в дребезги от попавшей в него ракеты. Воспользовавшись коротким замешательством своих противников, ТАЛОС бросился к ним, опираясь на свою не оснащенную оружием лапу, почти как примат. Несмотря на размеры, существо обладало завидной скоростью и, буквально сразу после того, как начало двигаться, оказалось уже за спинами у Криса и Джилл, замахиваясь своей ручищей для сокрушительного удара.

– Черт бы тебя побрал! – выплюнул Крис, отскакивая назад. Удар гиганта обрушился на пол, оставив там солидную трещину. ТАЛОС издал рык недовольства своим промахом и…

– Какого хрена он делает? – только и смогла сказать Джилл.

Существо вновь перешло на бег, но в этот раз не к ним, а по кругу арены, набирая скорость. Джилл поняла, что сейчас будет, как только оно направило свое оружие в их сторону. Крис, ругнувшись, снял с плеча автомат; Джилл сделала то же самое.

– Приготовься, Джилл! – крикнул он, внимательно наблюдая за каждым движением мутанта. Тот, ускорившись насколько это было возможно, начал обстрел ракетами.

_«Хитрый сукин сын. Так он остается для нас практически неуязвимым, в то время как мы…» – _пронеслось у Рэдфилда в голове, за секунду до первой атаки.

Джилл что-то крикнула, отпрыгивая в сторону, Крис же пустил очередь в сторону снаряда; он держал его на прицеле и смог попасть, взорвав его в воздухе еще до того, как тот достиг своей цели. Не думая больше о том, чтобы продолжать стрельбу по летящим ракетам (в этот раз чертовская удача, может и отвернуться), Крис последовал примеру Джилл и постарался совершить все движения как можно более аккуратно и быстро. Как ему показалось, существо сделало еще два выстрела, но все они угодили в стены, которые явно строились с расчетом на подобные атаки. Джилл открыла огонь, и стрекот автомата вторил звуком рикошетов отскакиваемых от брони чудовища пуль. Когда Крис поднялся на ноги, ТАЛОС все еще бежал по кругу, но уже не пускал ракеты; более того, спустя еще несколько метров он резко развернулся и кинулся к ним, снова норовя раздавить ударом своей гигантской конечности.

– Бежим, Крис! – крикнула Джилл уже на бегу, однако ноги Рэдфилда без всяких приказов двигались сами. ТАЛОС сделал выпад, хватая воздух там, где по его расчетам в это время должна была находиться голова Криса. Отбежав на метров семь, оба открыли огонь по существу, целясь в голову и ракетную установку, что немного замедлило бронированного Тирана.

– Надеюсь, ему это хоть немного вредит! – Рэдфилд выпустил весь магазин и быстро вытащил его, заменяя новым. В запасе оставалось еще три. – Если они это собрали, то мы можем это сломать!

Чудище неумолимо приближалось, немного дергаясь от попадающих в него пуль. Ракетница зловеще покачивалась, но не целясь пока в них, и все же Крис прикинул, если она рванет сейчас от удачного попадания, то их определенно заденет; нужно было сохранять дистанцию. Выпустив еще один патрон, он рванул за один из оставшихся трех «лепестков»-укрытий, но тут же решил, что мутант слишком близко и просто сокрушит его ударом лапищи – бессмысленная трата импровизированного убежища, поэтому он обогнул ближайший «лепесток» и укрылся за следующим. Джилл последовала за ним. Уже открывая огонь с нового расстояния, она заметила, что существо совершенно спокойно развернулось и пока что так же медленно двигалось к ним.

– А он упрямый! – крикнула девушка, спуская курок. Звон отлетающих от бронированного тела пуль оглушал.

– Похоже, сквозь его броню ничего не проходит! – ответил Крис.

– Но должен быть способ убрать его защиту.

И вдруг у Криса появилась идея. Он заметил, как ТАЛОС поднял свое оружие, как захватил их в прицел и в момент, когда тот рванул к ним, он крикнул:

– Вперед, Джилл!

Хоть Джилл и последовала импровизации Криса, однако ее разум бил тревогу: мчаться навстречу подобному это все равно, что бежать к приближающемуся поезду. Когда ТАЛОС и напарники практически сошлись в центре комнаты, чуть ближе к левой ее стороне, Рэдфилд вдруг резко взял влево, уходя за тот самый «лепесток», который он вначале захотел поберечь. Джилл совершила точно такой же маневр, отчетливо видя, как мутант поворачивает голову в их сторону, как поворачивается и ракетница, но не тело. Тело его замедлилось, но не успевало повернуть, хотя через пару секунд оно это сделает.

– Прыгай! – вскричал Крис и, что есть силы, оттолкнулся ногами от пола, летя вперед. За спиной громыхнуло. Полетели жалкие части того, что можно было считать укрытием. Уши застилал высокий пронзительный звон от оглушения мощным хлопком, но Джилл показалось, что она слышала рев. Не позволяя себе расслабляться, напарники, так быстро, как только можно после удара взрывной волной в спину, вскочили на ноги и были готовы принять новый напор от чудовища. Они увидели, что на месте «лепестка» теперь жалкий дымящийся огрызок, а Талос лежал ближе к центру комнаты, с раздробленным во многих местах оружием, которое теперь уже не сможет метнуть в них ракету. Крис объяснил свою хитрость.

– Я дал ему рассчитать все, что ему необходимо для лобовой атаки, к которой он готовился. Но он не учел то, что мы помчимся ему навстречу. Джилл подхватила идею.

– Понятно. Он не успел перенаправить оружие и выстрелил напрямую по траектории, куда мы убежали, прямо в «лепесток», слишком близко от себя.

Крис кивнул.

– Я успел заметить, как его протащило по полу. Мощный удар.

Они подошли чуть ближе к лежавшему на полу мутанту. Джилл краем глаза отметила, что где-то под потолком теперь мигает красная лампа. Внезапный резкий звук чуть не заставил ее подпрыгнуть на месте.

– К сожалению ТАЛОС вышел из-под контроля. – невероятно, но в голосе не появилось раздражения даже сейчас, когда творение этого «Амбрелловсокго» психопата было повержено. Джилл удивилась, но тут же поняла, почему их собеседник не пришел в ярость. – Т-вирус в его теле продолжит мутировать до тех пор, пока сам господь Бог не сможет совладать с ним!

Напарники замерли и наблюдали за тем, как из спины, почти у самой шеи существа, вздулся огромный горб, затем он треснул со звуком разрывающийся материи, и к потолку полетело что-то, напоминавшее щупальце из костей.

– Его позвоночник… – тихо выдохнула Джилл. Тем временем «щупальце» зацепилось за потолок, подняв с пола мутанта, который продолжал изменяться. Из плеч у него выросли щупальца поменьше, по три с каждой стороны, а лапы увеличились в размерах, обратившись в четырехпалые руки с громадными когтями. Монстр пришел в себя, сообщив об этом ревом и распахнув свои лапы, готовясь к атаке.

– Он закончил трансформацию. Еще один фокус. – резюмировал Рэдфилд, поднимая оружие и напрягая мышцы тела для полной готовности.

Мутант потянулся к ним ручищей, пока неспешно, но что-то подсказывало, что он может легко увеличить скорость, по меньшей мере, раза в три. Отскочив назад, Джилл прицелилась в монстра, но не была уверена, куда лучше стрелять. И тут она заметила на бледно синей коже странные разрывы, похожие на глубокие порезы, за которыми виднелась красная плоть, и не похоже, что защищенная.

– Крис! Стреляй в эти длинные раны на его коже!

Рэдфилд быстро глянул на Джилл, потом кивнул и сказал:

– Сосредоточим огневую мощь!

Они открыли огонь, но ТАЛОС закрылся лапищами, как будто боксер, ставящий блок, и уже через какое-то мгновение рванул с невероятной прытью для подвешенного на потолке гиганта в их сторону. Крис едва успел увернуться; неловкое движение выбило равновесие, и он снова упал на то самое плечо, которое ушиб, когда скатился по вентиляции. В глазах на миг потемнело, потом взорвался фейерверк разноцветных звездочек.

– Проклятье, лучше не подходить слишком близко. – буркнул он, стараясь быстро вернуться на ноги.

– Стой на носках и будь готов отпрыгнуть. – предупредила Джилл, все еще стреляя по разрезам на ключицах чудовища. Пули попадали и по его обычной коже, но отскакивали очевидно не причиняя даже дискомфорта. От частой стрельбы звенело в голове, целиться становилось сложнее. Джилл еще раз отпрыгнула в сторону, не давая существу возможности прицелиться для броска и, задержав на секунду дыхание, вновь спустила курок. Из плеча Талоса, как из сломанного гидранта, хлынула кровь, он заревел и, как показалось в начале, упал, повиснув на своих щупальцах… и тогда Джилл заметила на его шее огромный красный пузырь, напоминавший нарыв с прожилками. Он вибрировал и сжимался, почти как сердце.

– Эй, Крис, смотри!

Рэдфилд все еще держался за ушибленное плечо, справляясь с болью, но произнес:

– Да, вижу. Это, должно быть, и есть его слабое место. – закончив говорить, он прицелился и кивнул Джилл. Они открыли огонь по этой мерзости. Как только пули прошли сквозь ткань нарыва, он дернулся и как будто съежился, а ТАЛОС взревел так, что заглушил хлопки выстрелов. Он выпрямился и бросился на них, размахивая когтищами. Джилл заметила, что Крис отпрыгнул, но…

– Проклятье! – только и успел вскрикнуть Крис, когда ТАЛОС сшиб его, еще летящего в воздухе, второй лапой. Он отлетел в сторону и ударился спиной о стену, сползая вниз. Его автомат вылетел из рук и шлепнулся в дальнюю часть зала-арены, выстрелив один патрон.

– О Боже! – испугалась Джилл. Она не видела, насколько сильным был удар, но Крис не двигался. Она крикнула его имя пару раз, но он не реагировал. Предчувствие лишь ухудшилось, когда она поняла, что с этого расстояния ей не определить, дышит он или…

_«Нет. С ним все в порядке. Я уверена»_

На все это ушло лишь несколько секунд. Монстр злорадно зарычал и повернулся в ее сторону, явно оставшись доволен тем, что сделал с ее напарником.

– Сволочь! – закричала Джилл, на секунду поддавшись эмоциям, но тут же вязала себя в руки. Существо здесь не причем. Им управляют. Но недолго осталось. Сжав зубы, она выстрелила по плечу, и когда Талос отвернулся, чтобы закрыться и затем атаковать, Валентайн прыгнула в сторону и выстрелила ему прямо в рот (если так можно назвать щель с редкими зубами). Монстр хотел зареветь, но кровь помешала ему это сделать, и по комнате разлетелось жуткое бульканье. Он, совсем как человек, схватился за место, где ощутил боль и нагнулся, вновь подставив под прицел мерзкий нарыв на спине.

– Не нравится? – спокойно сказала Джилл. – А теперь попробуй это!

Она зажала спусковой крючок, стараясь сдержать напор отдачи. По меньшей мере, десять пуль с брызгами и омерзительным звуком вошло в «сердце» мутанта, прежде чем он подскочил вверх. Подскочил слишком сильно – массивное тело задело потолок, раздался треск, и когда Талос вновь уже был у пола, сверху на него рухнул кусок тяжелого бетона, угодив прямо в голову. Воспользовавшись промедлением страдавшего от боли существа, Джилл вновь выстрелила по плечу и перевела огонь в рот монстру. ТАЛОС жутко дернулся, бросил в нее свою лапищу, но промахнулся и вновь получил пулю в разрез на предплечье. Одно из щупалец оторвалось от потолка, вся махина потеряла равновесие, и инерция почти тащила монстра назад по полу. Он не успел выпрямиться и закрыть свое «сердце» от очередной порции свинца. И она стала для него последней. В жутких конвульсиях, разбрызгивая кровь вокруг себя, ТАЛОС сжал свою лапу, будто пытаясь уцепиться за ускользающую от него жизнь, но тут же внутри него что-то словно взорвалось, и он повис на щупальцах, которые теперь, похоже, разрывали его изнутри. Позвоночник, являвшийся самой главной опорой мутировавшего монстра, теперь рвался на части, хлопая фонтанчиками крови. Когда фонтанчики достигли вершины, щупальце оторвалось от потолка, и Талос полетел вниз. Летел он, казалось, медленно, будто преодолевая наисильнейшее сопротивление воздуха. Пол под ним уже залил кровавый дождь, исторгаемый его телом. Джилл смотрела на это как загипнотизированная, даже не понимая, что сама опускается на колени от усталости и перенапряжения. И вот, пол тряхнуло; самое совершенное оружие корпорации «Амбрелла» замерло навсегда, лежа на полу в собственной крови и кусках щупалец.

_«Это конец»_ – пронеслось у Джилл в голове, и она едва не упала от навалившейся тонны усталости.

Вертолет поднялся в воздух и унесся в сторону восходящего солнца. Джилл наблюдала за удаляющейся первой машиной. Миссия их команды еще не завершилась, однако половину бойцов они отправили назад на базу. Крис, держась за поврежденную руку, подошел к напарнице.

– С ними покончено. Мы нанесли финальный удар.

– Теперь, конец «Амбреллы» – всего лишь вопрос времени, но… – произнесла Джилл,

– Да… – ответил Крис, задумчиво глядя на восходящее солнце. – здесь его не оказалось. По-прежнему неизвестно, где он находится.

Рэдфилд задумался о том, что на его пути в этот раз снова встретился бывший капитан S.T.A.R.S. Крису вспомнились те чувства, которые он испытал тогда на Рокфорте, когда встретил «воскресшего» Вескера.

Скоро сюда прибудут войска и надежно оцепят объект, дабы избежать возможной утечки заразы до того времени, пока власти не решат вопрос о полной стерилизации этого проклятого места.

Группа R.B.C.U. заканчивала свои дела. Огнеметчики утилизировали тела инфицированных на поверхности базы. Внутри комплекса так и не удалось найти никого живого из персонала или руководства «Амбреллы». Говоривший с Крисом и Джилл через радиоприемник человек, предположительно полковник Сергей Владимирович, тоже исчез, должно быть, еще до конца схватки с ТАЛОСом. Так или иначе, никаких следов, лишь несколько тел мутантов-биооружия и останки чудовища, сраженного Рэдфилдом и Валентайн. Компьютерщик наконец-то добрался до ядра «Красной королевы» и попытался включить компьютер, хранящий всю информацию о деятельности комплекса. Однако на экране неизменно светилась одна и та же надпись «U.M.F-13. ДАННЫЕ ОТСУТСТВУЮТ».

_Проект «ТАЛОС», на который «Амбрелла» возлагала такие надежды, был повержен. Как обычно, Крис со своей командой слишком поторопились поздравлять себя с победой. То, что они превозмогли «Амбреллу» в этот день не было правосудием судьбы. Здесь не было слепого везенья. Все, чего им удалось добиться, произошло лишь благодаря мне. Единственное, что может победить силу – это еще большая сила, это главная аксиома во вселенной. Как бы иронично это не звучало. Но правда на самом деле слишком жестока. И естественно, что нет __смысла__ в силе, если она поглощает сама себя. Я поддержал своего старого «друга» в войне против нашего общего врага. Таким образом, я использовал одну пешку для уничтожения другой, получив выгоду для себя. _

_ А. Вескер_

Часть 2. ТЕМНОЕ НАСЛЕДИЕ

Россия. Кавказ

18 февраля 2003г. 2.50 час. Ночи

_(за полтора часа до прибытия Джилл и Криса)_

Вескер стоял на холме посреди снегопада и смотрел вперед на нефтеперерабатывающий завод – нагромождение построек, резервуаров и труб, которые на самом деле являлись прикрытием для огромной подземной лаборатории, расположенной в недрах земли под ними. Дул пронизывающий насквозь ледяной ветер и Вескер поднял высокий воротник своего пальто. Как всегда, его глаза скрывали темные очки. За прошедшие пять лет он совершенно не постарел, а казалось даже наоборот, стал моложе. Его фигура выглядела такой же стройной и атлетичной, как и раньше.

Альберт включил миниатюрный компьютер на левом запястье, который он носил вместо часов и переключился на передачу с жучка, который находился на вертолете R.B.C.U. Судя по донесшемуся звуку, вертолет уже был в пути.

– Нет времени на получения согласия Российского правительства, – донесся голос Джилл Валентайн. – Наши разведданные подтвердили, что этот комплекс – лаборатория «Амбреллы».

– Да, мы не можем им позволить скрытьс м… – ответил ей Крис Рэдфилд.

Вескер невольно улыбнулся.

_«Снова Крис… Похоже, наши судьбы переплетены навсегда»_

Он сбросил свое пальто, чтобы ничего не сковывало движений и побежал в сторону комплекса. Чтобы все получилось именно так, как он запланировал, действовать надо быстро и в одиночку. Кроме того сейчас Вескер считал, что сможет справиться один со всеми возможными трудностями. Время шпионских игр миновало, и теперь можно действовать прямо, и не скрываясь. Он вспомнил, как охотился за Т-Вероникой. Тогда Организация вынудила его нападать на Рокфорт вместе с их военизированными силами, и не позволила ему действовать в одиночку. Но теперь – он сделает все самостоятельно, и никто не помешает реализации его планов, равно как и не узнает о его «походе» на базу. R.B.C.U. уничтожат здесь все, и никаких следов деятельности Всекера тут не останется, а если у этих полулегалов возникнут непреодолимые затруднения, Вескер так и быть, незаметно облегчит их задачу. Ведь он собирался забить последний гвоздь в гроб «Амбреллы»

Альберт знал план комплекса и всю систему проходов. Именно поэтому он и выбрал путь, который Полковник должен считать непроходимым. Один из входов заделали наглухо прочнейшей стальной решеткой и пройти там не представлялось возможным. По крайней мере для обычного человека. Схватившись за прутья правой рукой, Альберт напрягся, и резко распрямив локоть, выдавил решетку вперед, отбросив ее на несколько метров. Туннель вывел его к станции подземки с несколькими платформами. На ближней из них как раз стоял служебный состав из двух вагонов для перевозки персонала. Дальше на путях находились вагоны для перевозки грузов, а над самими платформами возвышались металлические шеи кранов-погрузчиков. Вескер проследовал в дверь локомотива и изучил панель управления. Этот поезд доставит его на самый нижний подземный этаж. Туда, где располагаются административные помещения. В уютное логово Полковника.

Альберт легко разобрался с управлением, и теперь вагон быстро уносил его вперед, в темноту туннеля.

Но вдруг на панели управления вагона на маленьком экранчике вспыхнула красная надпись: «ВНИМАНИЕ! ОБРЫВ ПУТЕЙ!»

– Что это? – вслух изумился Альберт, резко потянув до упора рычаг тормоза, однако догадка уже замаячила у него в голове.

Искры летели из-под остановившихся колес локомотива, скорость которого стремительно падала. Впереди очень быстро приближался освещенный конец тоннеля. И вот состав остановился, когда передние колеса локомотива повисли над пропастью внизу, а сам Вескер на всякий случай выпрыгнул из локомотива.

Альберт подошел к краю и глянул вниз. Перед разверзлась огромная шахта лифта для составов, дно которой терялось во тьме. Вниз в пределе видимости уходило пять подземных этажей, в каждом из которых зияли по три черные прямоугольные входа в тоннели. А где-то внизу – на дне под пятым этажом должен находиться и сам подъемник, который кто-то «услужливо» спустил почти в самый последний момент. Такая же система доставки локомотивов в недра комплекса была в свое время и в Раккунской лаборатории покойного ныне Биркина. Так как подъемник находился внизу, а лестницы отсутствовали – пути спуститься на нижний этаж для обычного человека не было.

Но Альберт уже давно отличался от обычных людей. Разогнавшись, он прыгнул вперед в шахту, и приземлился уже в туннеле напротив, правда этажом ниже. Оставалось преодолеть всего четыре этажа…

На мониторах камеры показывали человека в черных очках и черном костюме, который продвигался по платформе к грузовому вагону.

– Он как маленький черный таракан. – раздраженно произнес Сергей.

– ВЫЯВЛЕНО БИОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ЗАРАЖЕНИЕ ЧЕТВЕРТОГО УРОВНЯ ОПАСНОСТИ – доложила Красная Королева приятным и бесстрастным женским голосом.

– Потери? – спросил полковник.

– БОЛЕЕ 90% ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКОГО ПЕРСОНАЛА ЛИКВИДИРОВАНО.

На экране побежали красные строки с данными о погибших работниках. Между ними пару раз проскочили строки белого цвета, обозначавшие выживших людей. Пока еще выживших…

– В ПЕРВИЧНОЙ ЗОНЕ ЗАРАЖЕНИЯ ВЫЖИВШИХ МЕНЕЕ 2%.

– Это место опустошено… эх, а сколько трудов было приложено. Но у нас не было ДРУГОГО выбора. А с Тобой и ТАЛОСом мы всегда сможем опередить всех. – обратился полковник к Красной Королеве, которая на протяжении последних лет стала его единственным другом. – Продолжай активацию ТАЛОСа. Он должен быть боеспособным к моменту, когда прибудут Российские войска.

– ВЫПОЛНЯЮ. ПРОГРАММА АКТИВАЦИИ ЗАПУЩЕНА.

На экране всплыли таблицы жизнеобеспечения и готовности ТАЛОСа.

– С СЕВЕРОВОСТОКА В СТОРОНУ КОМПЛЕКСА В ВОЗДУХЕ С ВЫСОКОЙ СКОРОСТЬЮ ДВИЖУТСЯ ДВА ОБЪЕКТА.

На мониторе позади полковника на карте показались две точки.

– Ты думаешь, это им удастся так легко? Я с удовольствием принимаю брошенный вызов! – произнес Полковник. Казалось он, несмотря на потерю базы, был даже рад скорой возможности показать нападающим силу ТАЛОСа. Абсолютного оружия.

Однако, кроме неизвестных сил, пребывающих с воздуха, в комплексе сейчас находился еще один враг – самая настоящая заноза, которая не приминула напомнить о себе в самый неподходящий момент, и Сергей знал, как организовать встречу этому презренному ренегату.

Проследив на мониторах путь вторженца, Сергей направился навстречу давнему знакомому, выйдя в длинный технический коридор.

Альберт Вескер спустился на самое дно шахты и спрыгнул на металлическую поверхность огромного круглого элеватора. По диаметру подъемника, разделяя его пополам, протянулись рельсы, соединявшиеся с рельсами тоннеля, ведущего из шахты дальше на этаж. Вескер сделал несколько шагов, вглядываясь во тьму впереди. Тишину разорвал пистолетный выстрел и пуля срикошетила от металлического пола у его ног. Альберт остановился и подняв пистолет, прицелился в знакомую фигуру, выходящую из темноты в другом конце коридора. Хотя пуля и не причинила бы ему особого вреда, Альберта удивило, почему же Полковник не стал стрелять прямо в него, а произвел предупредительный выстрел под ноги.

Полковник вышел на освещенный участок туннеля, и Вескер увидел, что тот не изменил своим привычкам и носит старомодный советский военный мундир и пользуется старым, но не менее смертоносным пистолетом.

Оба противника держали друг друга на мушке, и со стороны выглядело это патовой ситуацией.

– Товарищ Вескер, добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. – Поприветствовал Альберта Сергей, первым нарушив молчание.

– Я вижу, ты решил уйти на дно вместе со своим «кораблем», Полковник? – саркастично ответил Вескер.

– «Амбрелла» не идет на дно. Все что не сломает нас, делает нас только сильнее. К сожаленью, тебе этого никогда не понять.

Вескер, устав от пустой болтовни и осознавая свою практическую неуязвимость, махнув пистолетом, и понимая, какой удар по самолюбию наносит, спокойным тоном нагло скомандовал:

– Брось оружие.

Казалось, на Сергея это не произвело ровно никакого впечатления. И в следующее мгновение из того тоннеля, откуда вышел Полковник показался крупный силуэт в светло сером плаще и оранжевых очках, который медленно, практически бесшумными шагами, начал обходить Вескера по кругу.

Сергей с улыбкой опустил свое оружие:

– О, я совсем забыл. Здесь пара моих старых друзей, и я с радостью тебе их представлю.

– Я очарован, – совершенно безэмционально отозвался Вескер, которого на этот раз не впечатлил вид тирана Т-103, в отличие от той встречи в 1998г. В подземных переходах в окрестностях Ракуна. В этот раз силы Альберта даже превышали возможности старой модели «Ивана».

В следующий миг Альберт услышал тихие шаги позади себя и, немного повернув голову, краем глаза заметил позади себя вторую фигуру в сером плаще, на этот раз в синих очках.

_ «Прям однояйцовые близнецы»_ – подумал Альберт, однако на его лице не отразилось и тени улыбки. Он не боялся их, но в своей жизни никогда не недооценивал противника. И сейчас он прикидывал, мог ли Полковник еще усовершенствовать своих питомцев.

Оба Т-103 закружили вокруг Вескера, держась друг напротив друга, таким образом, чтобы можно было ринуться на противника одновременно с двух разных сторон.

– Россия – мирное место, согласен? Просто таки прекрасное место, где ты будешь покоиться с миром, – на этот раз съязвил уже Полковник и спокойно, повернувшись к Альберту спиной, отправился назад в свою комнату управления, оставляя его наедине с близнецами-тиранами.

Как и предполагал Вескер, оба Т-103 набросились на него одновременно с разных сторон. Один – лицом-к-лицу, а второй – со спины. Подпрыгнув на три метра вверх и крутанувшись сальтом назад, он приземлился позади Ивана-в-синих-очках и, что есть силы саданул того ногой в спину, откидывая на его собрата. Оба Тирана грузно свалились на пол. В это время, пользуясь моментом, Альберт выщелкнул на пол обойму, и зарядил в свой «Пустынный Орел» новый магазин, с усиленными патронами, приготовленную как раз для такого случая. Благодаря своей невероятной силе, дарованной вирусом, Вескер великолепно владел «Пустынным Орлом» со всей его мощью и чудовищной отдачей. Усиленные патроны наносили просто-таки чудовищные повреждения, правда, в силу веса и формы пули, были неэффективны для прицельной стрельбы свыше 30 метров. И, естественно, обычного человека отдача при выстреле могла свалить на пол. Однако, Вескеру это не грозило. Да и стрелять по далеким мишеням он не собирался.

Надо отдать должное способностям и реакции Т-103: они очень быстро ловко вскочили на ноги и начали приближаться к Альберту, снова пытаясь обойти его с разных сторон. Выбрав первой целью тирана в оранжевых очках, который сейчас был справа от него, Вескер, на секунду выпустил из виду его собрата и выстрелил в гиганта. Иван мгновенно нырнул в сторону, однако пуля угодила в левое плечо, развернув его в пол-оборота. Тут же обернувшись влево, Вескер пригнулся и подался назад, уходя от удара наотмашь обладателя синих очков. Отклоняясь назад, Вескер выпустил пулю в голову гиганта, стреляя от пояса. Из-за неустойчивого положения, отдача сыграла-таки злую шутку и толкнула его вниз. Альберт, сгруппировавшись, откатился влево, а через секунду, на то место, где он только что стоял, обрушился кулак Тирана-в-оранжевых-очках. Опрокинув его подсечкой, и вскакивая на ноги, Вескер глянул на гиганта в синих очках. Поскольку выстрел был из неудобного положения, пуля не попала прямо в лоб, а снесла левую височную часть черепа, однако Тиран с дырой в голове продолжал конвульсивно дергаться. Альберт тут же выпустил контрольный выстрел в грудь, а затем – еще один, прямо между глаз, прострелив сердце и мозг.

Оставшийся в живых Т-103-в-оранжевых-очках уже поднялся и отвел назад правую лапищу, готовясь к атаке. Рана в левом плече набухла, и из-под плаща выпирала наружу быстро регенерирующая красно-серая плоть, образуя непонятный нарост. Вескер резко выпрямив руку, направил на него оружие в обманном движении, однако, не выстрелил. Тиран, увидев его движение, мгновенно начал смещаться вправо. Но он не мог равняться в скорости с Альбертом. Вескер нереально быстро перевел оружие вслед за ним и нажал на спусковой крючок. Пуля, войдя в громадное сердце гиганта и выйдя из спины, отбросила гиганта на пол. Он попытался сделать усилие и подняться, однако, по-видимому, повреждения для него были критические, и колоссу так и не удалось оторвать свое тело от земли. Вескер не знал, сможет ли монстр с разорванным сердцем восстановиться в будущем – регенерация Тиранов была невероятна. Но сейчас гигант выглядел практически беспомощно. Вспомнив как именно этот Иван в дурацких оранжевых очках гонял его тогда в секретном подземном ходе из Тренировочного комплекса, Альберт на миг поддался эмоциям, и подбежав, саданул со всей силы поверженного Тирана ногой в висок, как раз туда, где пластик больших очков был непрозрачным. Голова откинулась, и что-то хрустнуло. Но не кости. Вескер бы почувствовал, если бы сломал ему череп или шею. Глянув на осколки стекла и микросхем, Альберт догадался, что разбил какой-то чип. Возможно, теперь Т-103 стал бесконтрольным. Выпустив пулю в голову и прервав существование последнего Т-103, Вескер направился вслед за Сергеем.

Сергей глядел на монитор, как в лабораторию-полигон вошли двое оперативников R.B.C.U. – Крис Рэдфилд и Джилл Валентайн. Эти двое устроили прекрасное шоу за время путешествия в недра комплекса.

_ «Что же, они неплохо продержались до сих пор. Посмотрим, как им придется по вкусу знакомство с ТАЛОСом»_

Программа активировалась, и гигант начал спускаться из купола под потолком в лабораторию. Бойцы нацелили на громадину свои бесполезные пистолеты.

_«Да он раздавит их как тараканов. Даже не прибегая к помощи оружия»._

Сергей желал затянуть бой и набрал команду на ведение рукопашного боя. Затем, подняв микрофон, он с гордостью обратился к оперативникам через динамики:

– Его зовут «ТАЛОС». Шедевр биооружия. Полностью контролируется компьютером «Красная Королева». Абсолютное оружие. – С гордостью произнес Полковник.

Сергей сидел в кресле, невидящим взглядом уставясь на монитор, где ТАЛОС атаковал двоих бойцов. Мысли Полковника сейчас уносили его сознание в прошлое. Он вспоминал о том, что сделал в своей жизни, и как много посвятил «Амбрелле», а теперь настал критический момент, когда все могло быть уничтожено на корню. Все вложенные усилия и старания.

_ «Даже проект «Тиран» можно смело назвать моим детищем. Хоть я и не ученый, но ведь именн ДНК дало ту великолепную совместимость с Т-Вирусом, и всех этих Тиранов выращивали из моих клеток. Все эти боевые машины – мои дети, мои ужасные, смертоносные и безмозглые дети… Я вложил всю душу в «Амбреллу», как и Спенсер. Эх, жаль старика, он совсем сдал в последние годы. Теперь ему, как и мне приходится скрываться по норам. Сейчас эта база будет уничтожена. Очередной мой труд, на который было потрачено столько лет просто уйдет в небытие…» _

Одна из камер показала Вескера, бодро идущего быстрым шагом по коридору уже невдалеке от комнаты управления.

«_А эта мразь все еще жива? Но как ему удалось справиться сразу с двумя Иванами? Как я его ненавижу. Он должен умереть. Наглый, самодовольный ублюдок! Вот бы стереть его в порошок собственными руками!.. Нужна сила, поболее чем у Т-103… Моя ДНК великолепно совмещается с вирусом… Может, пришло время использовать этот последний козырь? Риск конечно есть, но даже если расчеты окажутся неверными и я все же лишусь разума, мое тело все равно разорвет наглеца на куски. Да гори оно все огнем! Что ж, посмотрим, как ты у меня теперь попляшешь!» _

Вескер вошел в комнату управления, где его уже ожидал Сергей. Он направил оружие на Полковника, однако тот оставался абсолютно невозмутим, и казалось даже немного весел.

– Ты справился с моими Иванами? Неплохо, товарищ, очень неплохо! – Поприветствовал его Полковник.

– Итак, это она. – Альберт кивнул головой в сторону компьютерного ядра с красной камерой-глазом.

– Да. Она была активирована той ночью в особняке. И потом я забрал ее как раз перед тем, как от Раккуна не осталось ничего кроме воспоминаний. У меня с ней очень много общего. Она связана с ТАЛОСом, и она собирает информацию и данные. У нее есть жажда познания. Она желает познать правду. Даже несмотря на ту боль, какую правда может причинить.

– Эт – всего лишь оборудование. Единственное, что она может желать, это то, что задаст ей пользователь, – скептично возразил Вескер. Он понял, что для Полковника этот компьютер стал не просто очень нужным оборудованием, а заменил друга, и специально пытался как следует поиздеваться над своим противником, разъярить его.

_ «Машина всегда останется машиной, сколько бы умной она не была. Единственный плюс, что компьютер не умеет предавать. Видимо этот русский вояка совсем двинулся мозгами» _

Однако Полковник смотрел на него отрешенно, и не проявил ни одного признака ярости.

Вескер продолжил:

– Но откуда у тебя, старого матерого волка, такая преданность «Амбрелле»?-

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что когда моя страна – СССР, пришла в упадок, и я остался у разбитого корыта, именно Спенсер оценил мои способности и принял меня. А потом я позволил сделать из своих клеток десть клонов, из которых и были созданы первые Тираны…

– Твое прошлое очень трогательно, но оно меня не интересует. Не заговаривай мне зубы. Где сейчас Спенсер? – нетерпеливо перебил Сергея Вескер.

Казалось, Полковник не собирался вести полемику с ним, и вместо ответа заявил:

– Очень хорошо, что мы честны друг с другом. Это признак того, что наши дружеские отношения начали возобновляться. Жаль только, что наша дружба уже подошла к концу.

Полковник изогнулся, и его плоть начала преобразовываться, разрывая одежду. Руки вытянулись вперед, из них, разрывая рукава мундира, вырвались тонкие красные щупальца, извивающиеся подобно сгустку червей. Затем сами руки удлинились вперед и слились в одно длинное щупальце, покрытое шипами. Из спины также вылезло множество острых костяных шипов. Все тело становилось крупнее. Увеличилась в размере не только плоть, но и кости. Однако то, что произошло с головой – не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Казалось, будто внутреннее содержимое осталось на месте, а сам обтянутый посеревшей кожей череп, нижняя челюсть которого оторвалась, просто поднялся вверх, словно чудовищный шлем. Разрывы тела заволокло набухающей и пульсирующей плотью, и между верхней челюстью и глоткой набух плотный комок мышц с острым шипом посередине. Из пустых глазниц черепа вылезло несколько щупалец. Весь кожный покров посерел. От тела мутанта понесло сильным жаром – видимо метаболизм клеток и выработка костной ткани ускорились настолько, что тело сильно нагрелось.

Такую быструю и ужасную мутацию Вескер не мог предположить даже в своих самых смелых гипотезах, когда работал над разработкой Т-вирусных монстров. Правда, единственный вопрос, который сейчас волновал Альберта – насколько ОНО смогло сохранить интеллект.

Длинное щупальце, устремилось на Альберта. В ответ он тут же выпустил несколько пуль по шипастой, напоминавшей широкую булаву, конечности. Пули совершенно не замедлили атаку Сергея, и Вескеру пришлось отпрыгнуть влево и присев на колено – из этой позиции он мог легко откатиться в любую сторону – он прицельно выпустил несколько пуль в лицевую часть черепа монстра, а затем в комок мышц под верхней челюстью. Альберт совершенно не знал, где теперь в теле Сергея мог находиться мозг. Однако, выстрелы не дали никаких результатов. Первым двум пулям не удалось пробить череп, а третья увязла в плотной мышечной ткани под верхней челюстью.

_ «Усиленные пули его не берут…»_

В этот момент от торса монстра со скоростью снаряда в Вескера полетел склизкий шипящий комок, и Альберту пришлось откатиться в сторону.

Только он вскочил, как его ногу оплело тонкое щупальце и резко дернуло. Хлопнувшись на спину, Альберт почувствовал, как его волочит под огромную руку-булаву мутанта. Схватившись за оплетшее ногу щупальце, Альберт что было силы дернул его на себя, и к удивлению, все же смог разорвать. В следующую секунду Альберт покатился вперед к неприятелю и вскочил на ноги. Он рассчитывал, что когда окажется поближе, «булава» его не сможет достать.

_ «Вручную мне его тоже не одолеть, но ведь я же не шел сюда с пустыми руками. Держу пари, он ничего не знает об экспериментальном реактиве…»_

Вескер знал, что полковник работал, скорее всего, только лишь с Т-вирусом и его модификациями. А у Вескера с собой на случай столкновения с одним из усовершенствованных Тиранов, было припасено вещество, убивающее Т-Вирус и ДНК, измененные им. Разумеется, это соединение было пагубным не только для вируса, но и всего живого организма в целом.

Вескер выдернул из небольшого подсумка на поясе пластиковую ампулу и нажал кнопку на ее корпусе. Из края ампулы высунулась прочная металлическая игла.

В этот миг левую руку Альберта, в которой он все еще сжимал бесполезный пистолет, оплели сразу несколько тонких щупалец. Из торса полковника вырос новый шип, и щупальца потянули Вескера вперед, прямо на острие, желая нанизать Альберта на него. Он, собравшись с силами, оттолкнулся ногами от земли и, оторвавшись от пут, подпрыгнул в воздух к голове монстра. Правой рукой он всадил ампулу со смертоносным веществом как раз в ту мясистую опухоль под верхней челюстью. Игла с трудом вошла в напрягшуюся плоть, однако содержимому ампулы все же удалось проникнуть в мышечную ткань. Приземлившись, Вескер поспешил отдалиться от монстра.

_«Ну, если и это его не доконает… Ведь Тирана Т-103 это соединение может убить в считанные секунды»_

Как и ожидал Вескер, в тканях полковника пошла цепная реакция по отмиранию клеток с измененными ДНК. Однако тело инфицированного мутанта продолжало биться за жизнь до последнего. В ответ на умерщвление клеток организм отреагировал усиленной регенерацией. От тела пошел еще больший жар, чем при первичном превращении. Вот тело опустилось на колени, размахивая во все стороны рукой-щупальцем и кроша мониторы на стенах. Опухоль под верхней челюстью сморщилась и почернела, сжимаясь вовнутрь – химическое вещество сделало свое дело, и, наверное, уже убило мозг полковника.

Тело растянулось на полу и сжалось в последний раз, а затем все щупальца опали, потемнев. Жар начал остывать. Еще один верный «Амбрелле» пес теперь повержен. Оставался только лишь старик Спенсер.

Не видя больше препятствий, Вескер подошел к ядру компьютера и осмотрел его, а затем вставил портативный диск в разъем и начал копирование всего содержимого жестких дисков.

Через пять минут голос Красной Королевы известил об окончании копирования данных:

– ТРЕБУЕМАЯ ПЕРЕДАЧА ДАННЫХ ОКОНЧЕНА.

Достав диск, Альберт иронично посмотрел на него и тихонько произнес:

– Все данные «Амбреллы» на одном диске, и он лежит у меня на ладони…

На экране чудом оставшегося целым монитора Крис и Джилл стояли у поверженного исполинского тела ТАЛОСа.

Вескер немного задумался, глядя на своих бывших подчиненных, и снова произнес вслух:

– Все выглядит именно так, как будто ты сам успешно выполнил здесь именно то, что и запланировал, Крис. Как я и предсказывал.

Вескер успешно выполнил свою задачу. Теперь российская база «Амбреллы» его больше не интересовала. Однако, Крис не должен завладеть информацией, которая хранится в U.M.F.-13.

Альберт нажал нужную команду и ввел в поле авторизации код «ELC34791203409K0102390»

– Прощай, прекрасная леди, – сказал он компьютеру, и нажал на клавишу «Ввод».

На экране высветилось: «ФОРМАТИРОВАНИЕ ДИСКОВ НАЧАТО. ОСТАЛОСЬ 80 СЕКУНД ДО ОКОНЧАНИЯ ОПЕРАЦИИ».

Через 80 секунд заставка на мониторе в виде красно-белого зонта исчезла.

– ВСЕ ДАННЫЕ СТЕРТЫ – бесстрастно произнес приятный женский голос. На экране высветился логотип «Амбреллы» – зонт с четырьмя секциями, двумя красными и двумя белыми. Секции разъехались в разные стороны, оставив черный экран, на котором всплыла зеленая надпись «U.M.F-13. ДАННЫЕ ОТСУТСТВУЮТ».

Системы электрообеспечения комплекса отключились, свет погас, через мгновение включились лампы аварийного освещения, осветив все комнаты красным мерцающим светом.

Вескер вышел из комплекса на свежий утренний воздух. Буран утих и грузные снежные тучи покинули небо. Приятную горную тишину нарушал противный рев сирены из динамиков. Прицелившись, Альберт отстрелил один из тросов, протянувшийся от высокого резервуара. Схватившись за него, Вескер запрыгнул на переход между крышами силосов. Он желал в последний раз взглянуть на комплекс сверху. Внизу копошились бойцы R.B.C.U. – кто-то сжигал тела инфицированных, кто-то переносил какое-то оборудование. Криса и Джилл на поверхности пока не наблюдалось. Вескер посмотрел в сторону восходящего солнца. Больше здесь ему делать не чего.

_«Вскоре «Амбрелла» уйдет в небытие навсегда. Сила Т-вируса была в их руках, но им не хватало должной проницательности дабы правильно распорядиться этой силой. Не хватило настоящего видения будущего. И сейчас они пали во прах к моим ногам в этом новом будущем.» _

**Примечания Вескера относительно мутации Сергея:**

_«У меня есть теория по поводу уникальной мутации Сергея. Я всегда предполагал, что разнообразие эффектов, которые вирус вызывает в теле своего хозяина, были простыми случайными мутациями. Однако, непосредственно наблюдая эффекты на Сергее, я нахожу нечто общее между этим и тем, что я знаю о превращении Маркуса. В этих результатах много похожего._

_Мышление хозяина, кажется, влияет на развитие вируса. Сергей превратился в монстра, тело которого представляло собой лишь картину страдания, поскольку он был разорван шипами изнутри. Я могу только предположить, что его преобразование сохраняет истинное мышление человека, которым он был внутри. В то время как у меня нет никаких доказательств, моя интуиция говорит мне, что все это так и есть на самом деле. Если индивидуальность хозяина может действительно затронуть курс вирусного проявления, то когда она покинет меня?»_

ЭПИЛОГ

**(Альберт Вескер в своей резиденции)**

Вескер, вставив диск с новообретенными данными и начал инсталляцию Красной Королевы в свой компьютер.

Параллельно он надиктовывал голосовое письмо последнему оставшемуся в живых основателю «Амбреллы».

– Мой дорогой Спенсер. Теперь сильнейший повержен. Твоей «Амбрелле» пришел конец и ты беглец из того мира, над которым ты так хотел властвовать.

Загрузка данных со вставленного диска окончилось, и приятный женский голос Красной Королевы поприветствовал Альберта:

– ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В АРХИВЫ КОРПОРАЦИИ «АМБРЕЛЛА». ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВЫБЕРИТЕ НУЖНУЮ ВАМ ОПЦИЮ ИЗ СПИСКА.

На экране под кнопками контекстного меню появился список регионов: Европа, Северная Америка, Азия, Южный Полюс, Япония

– Мы встретимся снова до того, как эта драма окончится. А потом ты будешь изучать историю… Которую я сам напишу для этого мира, – окончил свое послание бывшему боссу Альберт и занялся изучением своего нового «приобретения».

_Согласно последним сообщениям, «Амбрелла» оказалась виновна по всем обвинениям в преступлениях, спровоцировавших Раккунский инцидент пять лет назад. Обвинение так и не указало, каким образом были собраны доказательства причастности «Амбрелы», и защита собирается обжаловать приговор в апелляционном порядке мотивируя свою позицию тем, что суд не должен был считать приведенные доказательства приемлемыми. Российское Министерство внутренних дел дало согласие на объединение усилий с ФБР в поиске местонахождения Озвелла Е. Спенсера. Было установлено, что мистер Спенсер сыграл большую роль при инциденте с заражением в Раккун Сити. Анонимный свидетель, бывший приближенный подозреваемого, оказал неоценимую помощь в сборе доказательств причастности мистера Спенсера…_

_ВЫДЕРЖКА ИЗ ГАЗЕТНЫХ НОВОСТЕЙ_

**АВТОРСКИЙ СОСТАВ:**

Авторы: Иван SV Сухоруков и Андрей «LobovoJ» Ключенко.

Бой Вескера с Иваном в главе «Начало» описан Андреем [v12]AnDrE Сепиковым

Главы «Безнадега» и «Конец Амбреллы. ТАЛОС.» написаны Андреем «LobovoJ» Ключенко. Комикс о деревне Мацэд взят с сайта  www. /manga/resident_evil_umbrella_

Отчет Вескера №3 - это текст из брошюры специального издания Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Expert Package. Позаимствовано с ресурса RESIDENT EVIL RUSSIA. С японского языка на английский, текст перевёл участник Project Umbrella, товарищ **Welsh**. На русский язык, перевод был подготовлен **Alpix** и **VegaMan**. Взято с сайта www.gamefan.ru.

ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ:

Практически все события и диалоги писались в соответствии с оригинальными играми серии и не противоречат им. К сожалению, сами сценаристы "Capcom" в процессе описания событий в играх начали противоречить сами себе, поэтому я старался придерживаться классической линии сюжета, выработанной в RE1, RE2, RE3.

Для написания «Хроник», мною было перелопачено куча сайтов и проверено огромное количество гипотез и слухов о персонажах игр.

Некоторые придуманные моменты:

1) Ада выбралась из лаборатории Биркина на скоростном лифте,

2) Ада нашла GPS с датчиком вертолета Полковника.

3) Вескер победил мутировавшего Сергея препаратом, убивающим клетки Т-Вируса. (Вообще-то таким образом в одной из концовок «Resident Evil Outbreak 1» можно убить Тирана Танатоса.

4) Я нарочно исказил поединок Ады с Тираном T-0400TP. В оригинальной игре Тиран выпрыгивает на шоссе и нападает на Аду и с ним нужно бороться собранным в игре оружием. Однако, на тот момент Ада должна быть крайне вымотана и навряд ли бы она пережила еще и бой с Тираном. Поэтому я решил написать, что она увидела, как T-0400TP, основательно подпорченный нахождением в биомассе «Никс», пытается из последних сил вылезти на автобан через разлом в дороге. (Подробнее об этом Тиране и о «Никс» я писал в своем рассказе «Конец пути» по сценарию Resident Evil Outbreak 2)

Огромное спасибо моим соавторам и консультантам А.Сепикову, А.Ключенко «LobovoJ», А.Алтухову, а также ребятам с форума Residentevilforever: Cobalt, Почти Богине, DXZ, Just Fan и многим другим за советы и помощь в разборке сюжета! Без их прямого и косвенного участия данное повествование было бы не таким ярким и обоснованным.

_Иван SV Сухоруков._

**ДОПОЛНЕНИЯ:**

**Приложение№1. Хронология Resident Evil**

**Приложение №2. Файлы игры Resident Evil. Umbrella Chronicles **

СОДЕРЖАНИЕ:

Предисловие…..1

События RE Zero, Начало Кошмара…2

Безнадега…6

Смерть Вескера…29

Перерождение…..31

Необратимость….34

Мистер Смерть….36

У Врат Смерти…..37

Отчет Вескера №3…42

Конец «Амбреллы», Часть 1 «Талос»…43

Конец «Амбреллы», Часть 2 «Темное Наследие»…97

Эпилог….105

Послесловие…...106

_Декабрь 2008 – Октябрь 2010_


End file.
